War of Winters
by TaramisHaddock
Summary: Hiccup was the runt of the Berkian kingdom and his life was full of nightmares. Unrest in the Mainland was getting worse and a new empire joined into fighting. Gobber was afraid that the city will kill Hiccup, but unexpected visitors saved his life and Hiccup found unexpected friendships and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, maybe it was not a good idea to start writing a new story but I couldn't focus on my previous stories when I had this stucked in my head. And when I already written it I don't see a point why I shouldn't publish it and found out your opinions. So I hope you will like new story and I can't wait for your opinions. So enjoy the new story and see you all until next chapter!**

* * *

Dark clouds were gathering above King Palace of the Viking Kingdom of Berk. King invited every lord to his castle because of the threat that emerged on their borders. King, his royal advisors and most powerful lords were standing above the map placed on the table. King was a big man in middle age, with grey eyes and blonde hair braided into a short knot. He had a muscular figure and a big beard. He had large black fur cloak wrapped over his shoulders, a silver like a chain mail tunic with stripe pants and fur boots with two swords on either side of his waist. He had a golden crown on his head with several emeralds placed in it.

"Army of the Empress is growing exponentially." Said a tall strong man in his late twenties with short black hair and brown eyes and with a blue tattoo on his chin, with a fur across his chest in some sort of yellowish color. Under fur, he had a greenish shirt with wristbands. He had brown pants and fur boots with one sword on his waist while a short sword on the back of his waist. "It is said that her generals are crazy. They managed to build army more quickly than anyone else."

"It is outrageous!" Said a lord with black hairs, with a large fur coat and several golden rings and necklaces. "Woman shouldn't be sitting on their throne."

Then a sound of lighting could be heard and doors blast open. A limping messenger from the Kingdom of Outcast came towards them and guards stopped him.

"Let him pass." Said the king and gestured with his hand to come closer. "What happened to you?" King asked and everyone looked at the messenger.

"Vaxoston Empire conquered the Outcasts kingdom. " He rasped out and everyone paled.

"As it seems one of our allies is gone." Said a man with green eyes and red hair, like almost all Viking men he had a muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path and his red hair is braided at the back. He had the front of his beard portion tied to one knot in front of the rest of it.

"It seems like that General Stoick." Said a king and then he turned to the messenger. "Give us details."

"The empress was leading the attack. She offered Alvin a truce. That he should stand down to avoid bloodshed. Alvin and his lords laugh at her. They believed that she was not strong enough to conquer their castle. They couldn't be more wrong." Messanger hissed from pain as he clutched his side. "Her army attacked with a ruthless force. And the empress was leading the attack. She was able to kill four men, who tried to disarm her." Lords and generals started to murmur at that. "Then her generals roared and dragons of a different kind attacked. They helped them conquer the castle." With that murmurs were even stronger. "When she reached the throne room, Alvin's soldiers stand down without a fight. She then broke his arm when he tried to run. I was lucky to escape."

"We will be her next target." Said a man with red hair.

"I know Stoick. And because of that, we must try for peace talks." King said as he scratched his chin.

"Peace talks?" One lord shouted.

"That stupid!" Another one shouted and after him another and another.

"I say let that bitch come!"

"Yeah, we will show her how we are treating feisty women!"

"We should let them come and destroy them."

"Silence!" Stoick shouted and the throne room fell silent. "We can't fight them! Not yet!"

"Stoick is right," King continued. "Alvin's army was as big as ours. We can't risk it. We will convince them to sign the truce and we can rebuild our army. And then we can take them out. They will not know what hit them. And then we will see if her dragons or crazy generals can do something about it."

* * *

Meanwhile in a stable was a lanky boy with an auburn mess of a hair and green eyes, cleaning them up.

"Oh look, if it is not a 'useless'." Said a boy with brown hair and grey eyes to his two friends. The boy groaned and turned to them.

"You honour me, prince, by coming here." The lanky boy said and the prince came closer to him and punched him in a stomach.

"I know, Hiccup because you are a failure. A big failure," Prince said as he smirked.

"I heard that often." Hiccup said as he glared at the prince. "Don't you have anything else?" He said and with that, prince punched him in his jaw. Hiccup fell to the ground and small streams of blood were coming from his nose and lips. With that, they started to kick him and beating him while he curled and tried to protect himself. They stopped after a while and prince picked him up. "How big disappointment you must be for your father. If I were him I would already disavow you. You are nothing than a living filth, worthy of nothing."

"Good that is something new. Anything else?" Hiccup rasped and prince punched him again in his jaw. Hiccup fell back to the ground only to be picked up again.

"You should learn your place, Useless. Or you will find yourself under an axemen's axe." He then throws him straight to the horse dung and Hiccup fell with his face in it. The boys laughed and started to walk away. When they were near the door the prince shouted. "See you soon, Useless."

Hiccup hardly sit up with his hands thrashing. He tried to clean his face with his sleeve but he was not able to do much. One of the horses bent down and fumed on Hiccup. He smiled and patted him when he tried to stand up. But he fell down with a yelp. Suddenly the door opened up and Hiccup was terrified that, the prince, came back. But to his surprise, he saw how his cousin Snotlout slowly walked inside and closed the door behind him. When he turned around and saw Hiccup he gasped.

"Hiccup!" He said as he ran to him. "What happened to you?"

"Asger happened." Hiccup rasped as Snotlout was looking for a clean water. When he found the bucket with the water he took it and brought it to Hiccup.

"Here," he said and Hiccup started to clean his hands and his face.

"What are you doing here Snotlout?" Hiccup asked when he was done. "I will get you into problems. Your father would kill you if he saw you with me."

"I know but I can't let you just like this," Snotlout said as he helped Hiccup to stand up. Hiccup let out a hiss and they heard a sound of thunder outside. "Come on I will take you to a Gobber." Snotlout said as he helped Hiccup to the door. He slowly opened it and when he saw that no one was on the street they went straight to the Gobber's forge. Gobber was a local blacksmith and Hiccup was his student. Gobber even raised the two boys more than their fathers because they spent more time near the king then with their sons.

Snotlout hide them into a shadow when several guards passed by them and then they continued through the dark street towards the forge. When the got to the forge Snotlout quickly opened door walked inside with Hiccup and closed the door.

"Gobber!" He shouted as he let Hiccup to sit down to a chair. Inside the forge was warm from the fire and soon a big Viking came from the back of the forge. He had blonde moustaches and he was missing hand and leg.

He frowned when he saw them and took several medical supplies towards Hiccup.

"What happened now?" Gobber asked and Snotlout almost shouted. "That prick Asger happened. I think that he has broken a few ribs."

Gobber frowned even more as he was checking Hiccup and he was hissing more and more. "He has broken several ribs. He will not be able to work for a few days."

"Dad will kill me." Hiccup groaned.

"No, if I can help it. I will say everyone that I gave you a work in a forge while you will be resting." Gobber said as he started to mix several remedies. "Snotlout get him out of that tunic and threw it into the barrel of water."

Snotlout nodded and he carefully took Hiccup's tunic and went to throw it into a barrel of water. He then looked back at Hiccup and frowned. His cousin was no longer a lanky boy as he was a few years back. Yes, he was still slim but he had strong and shaped muscles all over his body mostly from the hard work in the forge. He definitely could put up a fight.

"Why you never fight back, cuz?" Snotlout asked as he came closer. "You are no longer helpless. Why don't you fight back?"

"Because the king would have killed me." Hiccup said and he could saw the sadness in his eyes. "No one will ever appreciate me here. They will always see me as a runt, a mistake, a hiccup. If I would fight back they wouldn't appreciate me, no. They got used to having me around so they can kick and punch me anytime they want. If I would fight back I would be dead."

As Snotlout thought about it, he found out that he was right. He would get into worse problems than he is.

"Go, Snoutlout before your father will look for you," Gobber said as he was cleaning Hiccup's wounds. "I will take care of him. You can come to see him tomorrow."

Snotlout nodded and made his way to the door. "Thank you Snotlout." Hiccup said before he opened the door. "For... For everything."

"You are welcome. Anyone would do that." Snotlout said with a smile. "No. Not everyone." Hiccup said as he winced.

"Good night guys, see you tomorrow." Snotlout said opened the door and left.

"You gave up. Am I right?" Gobber said as he bandaged Hiccup's torso. "Did I have any other choice? My life will not change even when I would try as hard as I can. This city hates me, despise me and some even try to kill me. Why I shouldn't give up."

Gobber sighed but he didn't say anything back. He knew that Hiccup was right. There was no point in denying it. He then went to get a Hiccup new tunic. When he got back he found out that Hiccup fell asleep. He was looking at him for a while and then he frowned. If Hiccup will stay here, they will kill him sooner or later.

* * *

Several days passed and Hiccup stayed in the forge. When someone was looking for him Gobber told them that he gave him so much work that he can't even move from the forge.

Meanwhile, the king sends a messenger to the Vaxoston Empire inviting the empress to his court for peace talks. A messenger came back with her answer and she agreed to come. When Hiccup felt a little better he started working in a forge again. Snotlout came to talk to him sometimes because Hiccup knew that he has no one else.

"The royals from the Vaxoston Empire should come today." Snotlout said while Hiccup was working on the sword. "Even empress should come. It is said that they live together with dragons." Hiccup frowned at that. Every kingdom was killing dragons for trophies, yet the Vaxoston Empire was taking them as allies. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when another man entered the forge. It was Eret. One of the King's general, who didn't hate Hiccup and knew that Hiccup and Snoutlout are meeting each other even when Spitelout forbid it.

"The guards saw royal convoy. They are coming with dragons. Your father wants you to be there." Eret said to Snotlout and Hiccup looked at him. Eret could saw in Hiccup's eyes that he was hoping that maybe his father, Stoick would want him there too, but Eret only shook his head. Hiccup looked back to the sword and tried to ventilate his anger through the hammering. Snotlout and Eret bid a farewell to him and soon Hiccup finished that sword. He cleaned himself and he secretly went to look at the royal convoy.

Meanwhile on the road in the carriage was sitting the Empress looking out to the country. She had long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back and ocean blue eyes. Her dress was deep blue and she had a crown with two deadly nadders at her head.

"It is pity that these people are poor while their 'lords' are swimming in wealth." Said a man across her. He has a long silver like hair tied up in the ponytail, grey eyes and three silver scars starting on the forehead which continued through the right eye and ends up on the right cheek. He was wearing basic dark blue tunic and leggings, black fur boots and everything was covered by a leather armor plating along with shoulders pads, also with arm bracelets and leather pants and whole armour was covered with silver dragon scales.

"You are right Taramis. These kingdoms don't care about people of their land." Empress said. Her carriage was escorted by dozens of a soldier and her generals. To that they were escorted by a Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, Gronckle and to everyone surprise even a Night fury. He mostly didn't leave the city and because of that, they were surprised that he wanted to go with them. Soon they passed the gate and they stopped in front of King's castle. Taramis went out first and then helped her to get out of the carriage. She was welcomed by King, his son, lords and generals.

"Welcome in Berk, Empress," King said as he bowed down a little. "This is my son Asger. My best general Stoick Haddock, his brother Spitelout Jorgenson and his son Snoutlout Jorgenson." Then he started introducing too many lords, including Eret, and Astrid yawned to everyone surprise.

"You should think about reducing your court, King Agnar. It will do good for your visitors." Empress said and her generals and dragons chuckled at that.

"Anyway. My name is Astrid Hofferson. Empress on the throne of Vaxoston Empire and protector of Outcast kingdom. This is Taramis. My most trusted general and advisor." Empress said as she gestured to the man. "Then my others generals are Heather." She said as she gestured to a woman which had green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She had a black, short sleeved hooded shirt with a brown leather vest, dark grey pants, and brown boots.

"And last but not least, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," she gestured to the duo and everyone knew straight away that they were twins because of their blonde hair and faces.

"Your dragons and horses will be escorted to the stables. Let's head inside, shall we?" King said after pleasantries and they all went into a throne room.

* * *

Hiccup was not quick enough to see the royal convoy but then he was grabbed by guards. "You have work in the stables, runt." One guard said and the other one chuckled.

"Yeah, now you can clear a dragon dunk too." They both laughed at that and Hiccup's face fell down as they dragged him towards the stables.

Soon they showed him inside and when dragons looked at him he gulped. He recognised every dragon but when he saw night fury he gasped. Then the night fury started to advance to him and his eyes widened. He closed his eyes and thought that he was a dead man but then he felt how that dragon licked him. He snapped his eyes open and night fury continued to lick him. He laughed as he fell to the ground with night fury still licking him. Other dragons had a smirk on their faces because they found it amusing. They never saw this side of night fury.

When Night fury stopped Hiccup was surprised that he had no teeth "Toothless? Who would thought that you don't have..." Hiccup tried to say but then Night fury showed his teeth.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished with gulp. Night fury then started jumping around and Hiccup tried to calm him down. "Hey, Toothless! Get down." He tried and dragons found this even more amusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the Empress and her people were disgusted by how the nobility here behave to the staff. She leans to Taramis and whispered to him. "It seems that this peace talks will not end as they are hoping." They were seated at the table in the throne room and staffs were surprised when every member of Empress convoy thanked them even for a glass of water. Astrid tried to not fall asleep while the king was talking about him, his kingdom and his lords and how much they can offer. But then several words made her blood boil.

"Also you are a young Empress and my son would do you a great husband," King suggested and the hall fell into a silence.

"It would be my honour babe," Asger said as he blown her a kiss. Astrid tried not to vomit.

"You will take that insult back," Taramis said as he stood up with his hand on his sword. Astrid calmed him down stood up and walked to the King's son. When she was behind him she flung her dagger into a table in front of him.

"If you tell that one more time I will kill you myself because of that insult." She said. "Now if you excuse me I must clear my head so I will go outside a little." Taramis stood up but she said. "Don't worry I will be fine. Besides I have my daggers." And with that, she left the hall where the Berkians were quite stunned.

She walked to the stable where she assumed her dragons would be. She was ready to open a door when she heard a voice from inside. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"I don't know what I should do Toothless. No one wants me here. Not even common people. They think that if they would talk to my, they would anger their 'lords'. I just don't know what to do. I would leave, but I have nowhere to go."

With that, she walked inside like if she didn't hear it. She was surprised to find a boy sitting in the hay with his back to deadly nadder and night fury's head on his lap as he was petting him.

"Oh, milady." He quickly stood up when he saw her and dusted himself. "Can I do something for you, milady?" He asked but she was still in the shock from what she saw. She quickly recoiled and answered. "Oh, no nothing, good sir. I just come to check the dragons." She smiled at him.

"You are part of Emprese's convoy?" Hiccup asked and she nodded. "Yes. You can call me Astrid."

Hiccup smiled and bowed. "Pleasure, milady. My name is Hiccup Haddock."

"Are you related to general Stoick Haddock?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, he is my father." He said as he scratches back of his neck. That surprised her and she asked. "Then why weren't you with your father in welcoming committee?"

"Because he hates me. Actually, everybody here hates me, but that surely doesn't interest you, milady. I am sorry."

"On the contrary, it interests me," Astrid said as she came closer. "Everyone who can get close to this grumpy night fury has my attention. But not only that you managed to earn the trust of other dragons too."

"Well, Toothless here tried to cheer me up and then we somehow got along." Hiccup said as Toothless put his head under his hand.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked with a chuckle. "A good name. A weird by the fact that he is the deadliest dragon around, but good."

"I saw that he lost his tailfin." Hiccup said as he looked at her. She was stunned by his emerald green eyes. "How he lost it?"

"He can thank the brothers Grimborn from the Hunters kingdom. They would kill him if my general didn't find him sooner."

"If I had time I could build him an artificial tail and maybe he could fly again." Hiccup said and that surprised Astrid even more. But before she could tell something she was interrupted when the doors opened.

Then guards walked inside. "Are you troubling the lady, Useless!" They shouted and Astrid could saw fear in Hiccup's eyes. Toothless loudly growled and Astrid turned to them.

"No, we were just talking. And if you know what is good for you, you will not try to anger my dragons." Astrid said with fire in her eyes. The guards looked at each other and then they walked away with a huff.

"I am sorry, milady. I already took enough of your time." Hiccup said but Astrid was deep in thoughts. She heard what he said before she walked in and she saw fear in his eyes when the guards walked in, she could only guess how terrible everyone here was to him. She then gets an idea. She smirked and grabbed him by his arm.

"Come with me." She said as she dragged him out. She saw in corner of her eye that Toothless tilted his head on her and she nodded. When he saw that, he started jumping around.

Astrid dragged Hiccup towards the castle and soon they were stopped by a man named Eret. "Empress, I was sent to get you back."

"Empress?" Hiccup made a surprised yelp and then Eret looked at him. "Hiccup what are you doing with Empress?"

"Thank you for your message, sir." Astrid smiled and dragged Hiccup to the throne room. When everyone saw how Hiccup was dragged by his arm by empress they started to murmur. When Stoick saw that he quickly stood up.

"Hiccup what have you done?!" Stoick shouted.

"I... Dad... I... did... nothing..." Hiccup stammered and Astrid could feel that he was terrified. Not only that but she felt he tightened his grip on her arm. Before Stoick could say anything else Astrid glared at him. "Stand aside general Stoick." She said with a strong voice and Stoick gapped at her. He stands aside and she walked to the table.

"Now, my dear king. You can forget about the truce. I will not ally myself with someone who doesn't care for his own people." Every Berkian now gaped at her. Her convoy stood up and walked to her because they knew what she was doing even when they didn't know who was that man with her.

"Now I found this outcast in the stables and I want to offer him a deal in front of the witnesses." She stated and murmurs could be heard again.

"Hiccup Haddock, you are the only person who was able to befriend the night fury, besides me and my generals," Astrid said and now her convoy was eyeing the man. "I want to offer you a place in my castle. I am giving you the option to leave this damn place."

Hiccup was looking at her and his head was spinning. He knew what he wants but he just couldn't force himself to say anything. But then he looked into her blue eyes. And that look gave him the courage he needed.

"I accept your offer." Hiccup said and everyone in the hall gasped and glared at him.

"I won't allow it!" Stoick shouted as he went to them. "I am his father."

"He is an adult young man and he can decide for himself." Astrid snapped back at Stoick. "And from what I heard you hate him."

"Hiccup if you will leave with this witch, you are not my son," Stoick said and Astrid looked at Hiccup. She knew that this could change his mind but then she saw fire in his emerald eyes and she clutched his hand.

"When I was your son?!" Hiccup shouted what surprised everyone in the hall. They never saw angry Hiccup. "You never behaved like my father. In fact, I was never your son. I was never part of this town either. No one wants me here so be it. I am leaving with them."

With that Astrid gestured to her convoy and they all made their way out.

"Can I grab few my things? I don't have much." Hiccup asked and Astrid smiled at him. "Of course. Meanwhile, we will ready the carriage and dragons." She placed a peck on his cheek and he went red.

"I will go with him. Just in case. I don't like those glances." Taramis said as he smiled on the Empress.

"Yeah, I don't like them either," Heather said.

"Too angry," Ruffnut pointed

"Too mystery," her brother continued.

"I want to leave from here as soon as we can," Astrid said and everyone nodded. Taramis and Hiccup went to the city. While twins, Heather and Astrid readied the carriage. Their guard were keeping a good eye on them.

"I never saw you smiling like this Astrid," Heather commented and Astrid blushed a little. "Well, he is a special and nice man."

"Yeah, we totally get you, Astrid. We knew that you will catch someone someday."

But they were interrupted from their conversation as the shouts came towards them. "Catch them! Catch them all!"

* * *

Hiccup and Taramis came into a forge where Hiccup told everything to Gobber as he packed his blueprints and few things he had. Soon Snoutlout ran into the forge.

"Hiccup they want to catch you and whole convoy." Snotlout quickly said and soon they heard shouts.

"Hiccup I don't know if you have everything but we must go," Taramis said and Hiccup nodded. He turned to Snotlout and Gobber and they both nodded to him with a smile. Then Taramis pushed Hiccup back and moments later at the place where Hiccup stood was an arrow.

"We must go now!" Taramis said and he grabbed Hiccup and ran out. Guards and even several villagers start to chase after them and more and more were coming.

Meanwhile, by the gates, Astrid and others were fighting with the guards. Dragons were hovering in the air while Toothless stood at the carriage roof and shot at everyone. Astrid dodge the blow from the guard and she brought her axe to his back. She quickly yanks it away and hit another to his stomach. Heather was ducking and parrying the blows while Ruffnut and Tuffnut fought like devils with their spears. Their guards were not as lucky as they were and soon Berkians killed them.

"Jump on the carriage!" Taramis shouted as they ran to them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut killed two guards and throw their spears at others, which slow them down. They jumped on the carriage.

"Run guys run!" Tuffnut shouted to the horses and they started galloping. Taramis grabbed Hiccup's bag and throw it inside. He jumped on the one side of the carriage while Heather jumped on the other side. Astrid jumped on the back of the carriage and she extended her hand for Hiccup. He almost caught her hand when he fell to the ground. Arrow sticking out of his left leg.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she jumped down and ran to him. She picked him up and helped him to walk.

"Go Astrid. Before they catch you." Hiccup said and he slowly ran out of breath.

"I am not leaving you behind." She said and then a plasma blast landed behind them throwing away Berkians soldiers. Toothless jumped in front of them and duck down. Astrid quickly placed Hiccup on his back and then she positioned herself behind him.

"Now Toothless!" She shouted as she wrapped her hands around Hiccup's waist and he started running after the carriage. Soon they catch up with them and they left that damn place behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle was everyone silent. "I think that we brought doom upon ourselves when we attacked them," Eret said and no one answered him and he could feel that this is only the beginning of something big.

* * *

The group stopped in the near forest where Astrid went into the carriage. She tried to stop bleeding from Hiccup's leg as best as she could but the arrow went through his leg and it was not looking good. Soon they continued on their journey and Astrid placed Hiccup's head on her lap.

"Thank you for saving me, milady." Hiccup said as he cracked open his eyes.

"No need. I would do that again." Astrid said as she went through his hair with her hand.

"You are too kind milady. Too kind." Hiccup muttered as he doses off.

"Hold on Hiccup." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Don't die on me." She said and she placed a light kiss on his pale cheek. "Don't die on me." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I have two things to say. So at first, I want to thank a guest which let me know that my first chapter was in some places similar to a story from vala411 (The Gamble for Love). I immediately went to check her story and I found out that, indeed, there were several similarities at the begging of the first chapter (I enjoyed her story by the way). I immediately wrote to her so she knows about it and she doesn't mind that our stories have similar beginnings. My story also has a lot different plot line than hers and even the first chapter alters from her story in the middle of the chapter, but I want to thank that guest for bringing it to my attention. Communication is beginning of everything :) Also the second thing is that I want to thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews! I am so happy that you like this story! So thank you all! You have no idea how much it means to me! :) So I hope that you will enjoy the chapter and see you until a next one! :)**

* * *

They passed the borders by twilight and Hiccup's state was getting worse. Only later she found out that arrow was poisoned. He got a high fever and he was shaking. Astrid tried to cover him by everything they had but it didn't work. Astrid checked his pulse and realised that it was racing, rapid yet weak. His skin was pale and cool, but at the same time, clammy. His lips were pressed together and Astrid froze. She knew these symptoms. He was falling into a shock.

"Hiccup, breathe!" Astrid said as she clapped his cheeks. She tried to stay calm but she was afraid. Second time in her life she was afraid like this. "You're going into shock," Astrid said, trying to keep her voice from wavering although she failed miserably.

"You must breathe, Thor's damn it!" She shouted. Fearing that maybe something was blocking his airway, she tipped his head back by her leg. "Hiccup!" she yelled at him. "You need to BREATHE!"

Hiccup coughed harshly and gasped, and a small stream of blood came out of his mouth. She quickly took the rag and cleaned it away.

"That's it, there you go, you got it," Astrid said, as she placed her hand on his burning forehead. "You got it. Keep breathing."

Hiccup cracked open his eyes and looked at worried Empress. "Sorry," he murmured with a small smile. "I...I forgot…"

She didn't know how could he forget such basic thing but she smiled nonetheless. "Well, don't forget again," Astrid said, her voice demanding and strict.

Hiccup closed his eyes and murmured again. "I... I will try... But it is... Painful..." Then he zoned out again.

"Guys we need to hurry!" Astrid shouted to her generals.

"We are going as fast as we can, but if we will go even faster, it will make no good for him!" Ruffnut shouted from the front.

"What if someone would take him on a dragon and flew back into a capital?" Heather asked as she peered inside through the window.

"We can't do that." Taramis immediately protested. "He is falling into shock. Astrid needed to remind him to breathe. If we would take him on a dragon, he wouldn't be able to breathe because of strong wind."

"How long it will take to get into capital?" Astrid asked.

"We could be there by dawn," Tuffnut answered.

"Taramis come inside," Astrid said and he opened the door and sit down across her. "Write a letter to Gothi. She must be ready when we will arrive. Send it by Stormfly with an arrow so she can ready the antidote."

Taramis quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote the message. He took the poisoned arrow and wrapped the message around it. He then whistled and Stormfly flew beside a carriage. Taramis gave it to her and she took it to her fangs.

"Take it to Fishlegs," Taramis said and she squawked and flew away.

* * *

A bulky blonde man was walking through the capital of Vaxoston Empire and he nodded to everyone who was still walking in the streets.

"Good night, Fishlegs!" A baker shouted to him and Fishlegs wave back. Fishlegs was Empress's scriber. And in absence of her majesty or her generals, he was taking care of the city. Luckily Vaxoston Empire was calm and even their new protectorate was more than happy under a rule of their Empress than they were under Alvin's rule.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a squawk and he turned to the sky. He saw how a blue nadder was flying to him and soon he recognised that nadder. However, her squawking didn't sound good and soon she attracted the attention of people. They came to look what was happening when Stormfly landed in front of Fishlegs.

"What is it, girl?" He asked as he placed his hand on her snout. She then brought her paw to him and he saw the arrow and the message. He quickly took it and terror was slowly creeping to his mind. People started to murmur what was happening when Fishlegs unrolled the letter and started reading. After a while, he finished reading with a scowl.

"What happened?" Someone asked, afraid that something happened to their Empress or her convoy.

"Is empress, alright?"

"What is, in the letter?"

"Everyone calms down," Fishlegs said and they listened to him. "Nothing happened to the empress or her generals, but their guards are death after an ambush by Berkians."

People quickly reacted with shouts towards Berkians. Because in Vaxoston Empire everyone honored their Empress. Yes, she was strict and cold-hearted but she was fair and she cared for her people.

"They should pay for it!" Fishlegs could soon hear angry shouts.

"Now, now, calm down," Fishlegs again said and they again fell silent. "Go back to your homes and I am sure that the Empress will tell you everything when she comes back."

The crowd soon began to disperse and Fishlegs motioned to one guard. When he came to him he whispered. "We need to get Gothi. In the letter is said that they have a wounded and he was poisoned by this arrow."

Guard nodded and went to find the old healer, with Fishlegs right behind him.

* * *

Snotlout came home late in the night and he tried to creep around his father's workroom. If he would find out that he was not in his bed already he would be dead. He heard his father snoring and he went to his workroom. He found his dad asleep on the pile of papers. He wondered what it was so he slowly went to him and took one paper from under him. He then went out of his father's workroom and closed the door. He raced to his room and closed the door behind him. He lit a candle and brought that paper close. But when saw a picture in the middle of the paper he froze. A terror crept to him as he read the text.

 _Wanted_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._

 _Traitor of Berk's kingdom._

 _Dead or Alive, preferably dead._

 _Auburn hair, green eyes, lanky body._

 _Last known whereabouts: Vaxoston Empire._ _Probably capital city. Healer's house._

 _The reward is his weight in gold._

 _The undersigned King of Berk._

He was stunned. Why would the king tried so much to kill his cousin when everyone was trying to drive him away. Some could call him a dumb but he knew that there was something more to this. Something that king was trying to hide.

* * *

As Tuffnut said they arrived at the capital by dawn. Luckily everyone was still asleep and only guards welcomed them.

"Fishlegs and Gothi, are waiting for you at her house, sir." One guard said to Taramis and he nodded. They stopped in the central square and Taramis told to Heather and twins.

"Take the horses and dragons to the stables then take some rest." He then opened the door and took the limp body of Hiccup and went straight to the healer's house, Astrid right behind him. They raced inside and Gothi and Fishlegs jumped when they entered, but Gothi quickly recoiled when she caught sight of limp form in Taramis's arms. She gestured quickly to a bed which was in the middle of her house, and Taramis was quick to lay Hiccup on it and stand aside. Astrid quickly kneeled by his side and took his hand into hers while Gothi examined him.

Taramis went to sit down on the chair because suddenly he started to feel tired. Fishlegs slowly came to him and whispered. "Who is he?"

"Someone who caught the eye of our Empress," Taramis said with a smile and Fishlegs gaped at him. "Really?"

"Well look at her and tell me what you see," Taramis answered and Fishlegs did what he told him. Only then he saw that Astrid was holding that man's hand and she looked terrified. Last time she looked like this was when she was hoping and praying that her parents will survive the wounds from the Outcasts.

Hiccup didn't move while Gothi examined him, but Astrid moved quite frequently, one of her hands on Hiccup's chest while his other hand held Hiccup's head up as to ease his breathing. Gothi pulls up his trousers on his left leg and frowned. Hiccup's wound was deep, red, the skin around it, was puffy and swollen. There was dry blood mixed with fresh blood. The dry blood had crusted, while the fresh blood still spread. Gothi stood up, took her staff and threw some sand on the ground and started writing. Fishlegs went to read what she wrote and his eyes widened. Gothi then walked away.

"Astrid, you should probably go outside," Fishlegs said and she looked at him. First time in his life Fishlegs saw fear in her eyes.

"Go I will stay here and help Gothi and Fishlegs," Taramis said as he came closer. Astrid reluctantly nodded and went outside.

"Is it that bad?" Taramis asked when she closed the door and Fishlegs looked at him. "No. It is worse."

When Gothi came back she was holding a big clean axe in her hands and Taramis gulped. She placed it over the fire while Fishlegs helped her with several remedies. Taramis knelt down beside the limp form and sighed. Hiccup's new life was not starting well.

"Taramis, when we begin, I need you to hold him as powerful as you can. You can't let him move, no matter what." Fishlegs said and Taramis nodded as he looked towards the axe which was slowly starting to glow red.

Meanwhile, Astrid was pacing in front of the house. The city was slowly waking up and people were surprised to see their empress pacing in front of healer's house, her blue dress red with blood and they could sense her distress. However, they respected their empress and they didn't stare at her nor came to her.

"Why are you here?" Astrid heard and she looked up. She saw Heather and the twins walking to her.

"Fishlegs said that it will be probably better if I go out," Astrid said and before someone could say something more, they heard a scream. A scream of agony and pain, coming from the house they were standing in front of. She gasped, shutting her eyes tightly trying to calm herself. She didn't know why she felt like this when she knew him only for a few minutes. But she knew when she felt like this last time. It was a time when her parents were dying when Outcasts soldiers attacked them. She didn't want to loose Hiccup just like she lost her parents. She felt like if someone hit her heart with a dagger.

Screams were echoing through the silent city and soon a crowd was gathering near them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly went to calm down the situation while Heather brought the empress into a hug. Astrid hugged her back as she tried not to listen to Hiccup's scream.

Then suddenly it stopped. Astrid quickly turned to the door waiting for any news. After a while Fishlegs opened the door, his hands and tunic were stained by blood.

"You can go in. I am going to wash and try to forget." Fishlegs said as he went passed them towards his home. Astrid went inside while Heather stayed in front of the door.

Astrid pushed the door closed and slowly went towards Hiccup. He was beyond pale, his face nearly white as snow. His shoulders were exposed, the rest of his body covered by a thick blanket that was brought up to his chest. His chest was rising and falling steadily. She brought the chair to his bed and sat then she saw a Hiccup's scars on his shoulders. She knew what made those scars and she didn't like it a bit. Only a man worse than an animal would whip someone for no reason. She took his hand into hers and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Hiccup…" she whispered, sweeping his sweat-damp bangs off his forehead. "This is my fault." She whispered as she brought her other hand to his forehead. She was startled by the contrast between his freezing hand and his burning forehead, and she wished there was something she could do. But she couldn't. She felt helpless. And she hated to feel helpless. But beside this terrible feeling, she started to feel something else. Anger. A deep anger towards Berkians. Not only that they were allies of the man who was responsible for her parents death, but now they even disrespect her and her people. They broke every rule of etiquette. They attacked their own guest, killed her guards and hurt Hiccup. She started to doubt that they even wanted to sign a real treaty. She should be thankful that she met Hiccup when she did. And Toothless was the main reason how she and Hiccup met. She then remembered how eager was Toothless when she decided to go to Berk. But how could he know about Hiccup?

She heard Taramis telling something to Gothi and then she heard Gothi's writing. After a moment Taramis came to her and she looked into his eyes.

"Well?" Astrid asked and she tried as best as she could to hold her voice.

Taramis sucked in a breath. "He'll live," Taramis stated simply and after a moment he continued because he knew that wasn't satisfying answer for the Empress.

"It'll take a while before he recovers," he said. "Gothi knew the poison and she gave him an antidote. He was kind of lucky that the arrow went through his leg because it prevented the poison to threaten his organs. But his leg was beyond healing." When Taramis said those last words she snapped her head to him and then back to Hiccup. Only now she saw that his left leg ended sooner than his right.

"I am sorry Astrid," Taramis said as he came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I should advise you to rest a while. You will not help him by sitting here and depriving yourself of the sleep."

"Yeah, I know. You can go. You deserve some sleep." Astrid said still looking on Hiccup's face.

"But you too. At least go to change your clothes. Dried blood doesn't suit you." Taramis said and walked outside where Heather was waiting. He told her what happened and she placed her hand on her mouth.

"I am going to rest a little and you with twins should rest too." He then said to her and she asked. "Can I accompany you?"

Taramis gave her a small smile and offered her his hand. "You, Heather. Always." She smiled back at him and took his hand as they walked to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the king of Berk was sending different messengers to his allies. Kings of Hysteria kingdom, Lavalouts kingdom, Berserkers kingdom and Meatheads kingdom were his friends and he knew that if the deal is made right, they will do anything. However, an unsettling news reached to them, too. It was said that Drago, the blood king and King Viggo of Hunters kingdom joined their forces and their sight turned to Northern kingdoms. However, king of Berk and most of his lords disregarded it because they believe that Drago will never attack them. Eret, on the other hand, was not so sure about it but he didn't say anything. He just hoped that they were right. Because if the Drago would attack, he would attack Northern kingdoms, except empire. Because no one in the known history ever managed to survive the attack on the Hoffersons city. The capital of Vaxoston Empire. And Drago knew it too well because his father's father was one who already tried it. This war against Empress, which was king's plan, was doomed to not end well. For Northern kingdoms of course. Because Eret didn't believe that Vaxoston Empire has no allies as others though.

* * *

Astrid was standing in front of her mirror in her chambers. She was still in her blood destroyed dress. She came to change her clothes and speak to her people even when she wanted just stay with Hiccup. But as much as she tried to move, she was not able to speak to her people because she was tired just like her generals. She didn't found Heather in her chambers so she guessed that she was with Taramis. She smiled to herself as she clutched her necklace from her mother. They were always shy with each other but when she appointed them as her generals, they became more close. Even when Taramis was still worried about her deranged brother king Dagur. Yes, Dagur told him to call him Dagy but Taramis still didn't know how to react to that maniac. Truth to be told even she or Heather didn't know that.

She heard knock at the door and she asked. "Who is there?"

"Fishlegs, your majesty." She heard his voice.

She went to the door and opened them.

"How can I help you Fishlegs?" She asked.

"People want to know what happened. I told them that you need rest and that you will speak to them in the evening. I already informed Lady Heather and Lord Taramis." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Fishlegs. I will be in the throne room by the evening."

Fishlegs was at first stunned that she was smiling. He never saw her smile after her parents died. But he quickly recoiled, nodded and walked away. As he walked through the halls he was scratching his chin. He then gets an idea and went to the Ruffnut's chambers. When he was in front of the door he started to be nervous. He tried to calm down and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He soon heard Ruffnut's voice. After a moment she opened the door and she had her nightgown which was quite revealing. Fishlegs blushed a little and she gave him an irritated look.

"I have eyes a bit up if you want to know," Ruffnut said and he blushed even more.

"Sorry, Ruffnut. I just want to ask something." Fishlegs said as his uneasiness was bubbling to surface.

"Then go ahead. I want to get some sleep." Ruffnut said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, right. I just wanted to ask if you know that man's name." Fishlegs said as he tried to look everywhere but not on Ruffnut.

"Oh, you mean Astrid's boyfriend? Hiccup Haddock, a weird name if you ask me." Ruffnut said as she scratched her head. "I mean, who would name his child Hiccup?" She said with a small laugh but when she saw Fishlegs frown she stopped. "What is it?"

"I already heard that name," Fishlegs said as he remembered that name from somewhere.

"You did? Where?" Ruffnut asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I must check it. If I find something I will let you..." Fishlegs said but she interrupted him. "No, you don't. I am coming with you."

"What? In this?" Fishlegs asked quite shocked while Ruffnut just shrugged. "You are going to your books and they surely don't mind." She said and grabbed his hand.

"Come on already." She continued as she dragged him to his library and the staff gave them funny glances.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid changed from her dress to her nightgown. Fishlegs was right, she needed rest as did Hiccup and she needed to speak to her people in the evening. What Berkians did, was an act of war. And they should be ready for it. She went to her bed, kissed her mother's necklace and with thoughts on Hiccup she fell asleep.

* * *

"It should be somewhere here." Fishlegs said as he was going through piles of books. Ruffnut was standing behind him and peering over his shoulder.

"Here," he said as he took out the large book with gold runes on it.

"That is one hel of a book," Ruffnut commented as Fishlegs blew the dust away. He opened it and went through the pages. Ruffnut watched with interest because it was a detailed history of Hoffersons city and their lineage.

And then Fishlegs found what he was looking for. On one page there were two names and their history with Hoffersons family. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First and the Second.

They both smiled as they read what everything they managed to do for Hoffersons.

"It seems that Astrid picked right," Ruffnut said and Fishlegs nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"So you are trying to say that ancestors of the man we saved from Berk build most of the Hoffersons city?" Tuffnut asked with a raised eyebrow. He was sleeping next to his stuffed yak when his sister and her soon-to-be-boyfriend Fishlegs came barked in. Ruffnut was wearing dark green leggings and orange shirt. He rarely saw her in these clothes and that meant that she was in a hurry when she picked her clothes.

"Precisely." Fishlegs said and Tuffnut scratched his head. "Eh, excuse me if I will sound dumb, but how do you know that he is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?"

"Because of this," Fishlegs said as he gestured to book in his hand. It was updated book of every lineage on the mainland as their history with Hofferson family. He opened it, found Haddocks and gave it to Tuffnut. Tuffnut took it and started reading.

"This is cool," Tuffnut said after a while.

"We know right?" Fishlegs squealed and Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that one too," Tuffnut said but then he turned a few pages. "But I mean that I can finally find a proof that Ruffnut is younger than me with this!"

"What?" They both asked him.

"Well, your are claiming that you are older than me! With this, I can prove that you are wrong!" Tuffnut said with pride smug on his face.

"You know that it is a book about lineages, not birth archives?" Ruffnut asked him as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Tuffnut exclaimed and turned few more pages. "I feel betrayed." He said after a moment.

"Guys, do you know what this means for the city? For us? For empress?" Fishlegs asked as he took the book back from Tuffnut. When they gave him a puzzled look he sighed.

"They will do anything to get him back. Or kill him in that matter."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked. "From what I heard they hated him back there."

"That's the matter! From this book, I found out that Haddocks should be righteous rulers of Berk. Not Agnar and his son."

"Why?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because after a great war against Drogo the Killer, Astrid's ancestor, Emperor Finn Hofferson gifted lands of Berk to Haddocks. But I couldn't find anything about why they are not rulers now."

"There is something fishy about it," Tuffnut said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah, if he can see it too, it is truly fishy," Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"If the throne should belong to Haddock family then it could be a reason why they treated Hiccup like they did and why they tried to kill us when he agreed to Astrid's deal to leave," Tuffnut said as he started pacing in his room. Ruffnut and Fishlegs looked at him shocked because he was thinking about something really really hard.

He then stopped and turned to them. "We must warn the empress."

* * *

Astrid was wake up from her sleep by a loud knocking on the door. She groaned and soon she heard Ruffnut's shouts. "Astrid! Wake up! Astrid."

She groaned even more and shouted back. "Let me sleep, Ruffnut!"

"Hiccup could be in danger!" Ruffnut shouted back and with Hiccup's name memories before she went sleep rushed to her. She quickly jumped from her bed, ran to the door and yank them open. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were standing there while Fishlegs was holding a book.

"Why?" She quickly asked them and Ruffnut pushed Fishlegs through the door. He placed the book on the table while Ruffnut throws Astrid a thick jacket to cover her nightgown.

"Fine, could you explain what is going on and why you invaded my chamber when I am only in my nightgown?" Astrid said as she came closer to Fishlegs.

"How much do you know from history?" Fishlegs asked and Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it really your question?" Only then Fishlegs realised that she probably knew more than he was.

"Sorry. Anyway, who build the fortification of this city?" Fishlegs asked and she quickly responded. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, of course. Under the order of my ancestor Emperor Finn Hofferson. Sadly he died in Drogo's siege of the city, but then his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second avenged his father. Why?"

He opened the book she recognised as Lineage book. She gave him a puzzled look and he just gestured to the book and said. "Please, read it."

She took the book and started reading. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First had a son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. He had a son named Arvid Haddock. Arvid Haddock had a son named Brynjar Haddock. He gave a life to two sons. Stoick Haddock and bastard Spitelout Jorgenson. Stoick Haddock gave a life to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third while Spitelout Jorgenson to Snotlout Jorgenson.

She was shocked beyond reason. She had no idea that Hiccup's ancestors were most honored persons in Hofferson city. However, this book was missing one big detail about Brynjar Haddock.

"We know how you feel. We were shocked too. But that is not everything I wanted to tell you." Fishlegs said as he showed her a scroll containing that, Emperor Finn Hofferson, pointed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second as a new King of Berk. And from this, she was able to put pieces together. She looked at them and she saw that they came to the same conclusion. Only then she realised that Hiccup was alone in a public place unable to protect himself if the Berkians tried to assassinate him or kidnap him.

"Tuffnut is already on his wa..." Fishlegs tried to say when a Tuffnut's warning horn was heard through the city.

* * *

Snotlout tried to find general Eret whole morning because he knew that he can trust that man. He finally found him around noon and he dragged him into the forge.

"Snoutlou can you explain what are you doing?" Eret asked clearly irritated. Snotlout glared at him. "If you can explain this!" Snotlout snapped and hold the poster in front of Eret's face. He could saw at first frown on Eret's face but then he saw a pure shock. He took the poster from Snotlout as if he didn't believe what he saw.

"I knew that king declared him a traitor but this doesn't make any sense," Eret said and they were interrupted when Gobber came inside. He was grumpy to anyone after what they did to Hiccup.

"What ya doing here?" He asked and crossed his arms. Eret came to him and handed him the poster. Gobber was shocked, too, by what he read.

"Why would he do this?" Gobber asked as he looked on the duo.

"I don't know. But if they got them ready this quick then I guess that they had them ready for some time." Eret said and they looked at him.

"You don't want to say that..." Snotlout started and he nodded.

"They wanted him dead, long time before the Empress came. And they had a plan ready if he tried to run from the city."

* * *

Fishlegs and Ruffnut came to the healer house and saw that Tuffnut was standing in front of the house his arms crossed guards around him and house.

"What is happening?" Fishlegs asked as they came to him.

"Ten stupid yak-berkians," Tuffnut said with a scowl. "They barricade themselves in when I came here with guards. They threatened to kill Gothi and Hiccup if we came closer to the house."

"What is happening?" Taramis and Heather came running to him both in their full armor from the journey.

"Why do you still have armors on?" Fishlegs said.

"Well, we somehow fell asleep on a settee," Heather said with a small blush.

"In each other's arms, I guess," Fishlegs started to tease them.

"Maybe you wanted to do something inappropriate?" Tuffnut continued with a smirk.

"You would sooner see a flying yak than seeing these two doing something inappropriate before the wedding." Ruffnut continued and Taramis and Heather were red from embarrassment.

"Tuffnut why did you blew the horn?" Taramis tried to change the subject with a scarlet face.

"Because ten berkians are holding Hiccup and Gothi hostages," Tuffnut said and they were startled by a strong voice.

"What are they doing in my city!" Astrid came to them and no one from her generals would love to stand in her way now. Ruffnut, however, was more surprised how she managed to get into her leather armor from her mother and rearrange her hair that quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, Gothi was sitting next to the bed where Hiccup was lying. She was quite furious when those strangers came to her house and wanted to kill her patient. She defended him and they broke her staff, nose and made a black eye. Luckily Tuffnut with guards startled them and they needed to rearrange their priorities. They stood near barricaded windows and door as they watched what was happening around the house. What was, even more, they forbid her to tend to Hiccup and his fever was starting to be too high. She needed fresh water, rags anything to bring down the fever.

"Sir, the Empress is coming." One man said and their leader smirked. "Good, we will make this quick."

* * *

When Tuffnut informed her, that a ten Berkians barricade themselves in healer's house and then threatened to kill Hiccup and Gothi if they don't let them go, her blood was boiling with rage. She looked around and saw that people were giving angry looks towards the house. They probably figure out what happened in Berk's kingdom. She calmed down and shouted.

"I want to talk to your leader!"

After a moment came a deep shout from the building. "What do you want?"

"Let's talk like a civilised people. I want to make you a deal. Come out, let them both unharmed and I will let you go! Touch even a hair on their heads and I will kill you all!"

* * *

"Sir, we should accept." One soldier said and leader looked at him. "Why? We need to kill him no matter what."

"She gave us a deal. Her reputation is based on her words. We can now leave and kill him another day. But if we would kill him now we are good as dead." Another one said. Leader smirked. They were right. If they would kill them now, then they would be dead too. But if they would kill him later they would live and they would be rich.

* * *

"We accept if you will give us your word!" They heard shouts of the leader.

"You have my word that I will hold that deal!" Astrid shouted back and after a moment ten Berkians made a way out.

"Drop your weapons!" Taramis shouted and they threw their swords and axes on the ground. Astrid nodded to Taramis and he made his way around the berkians into the house. Guards came closer to berkians while Taramis entered the house. He found Gothi placing a wet rag on Hiccup's forehead and when she raised her eyes to him he frowned. This was against the deal. He gestured to her and made a way out of the house, with Gothi behind him. He shook his head to the empress.

"Seize them!" Astrid shouted and guards immediately brought Berkians to their knees.

"What is the meaning of this!" Leader shouted. Taramis stood aside and wounded Gothi walked into the light. Astrid's face darkened as she glared at the berkians.

"Not only that you entered my city when your king tried to kill me, but you even tried to kill my wounded guest and hurt city healer. As a woman of my word I shall finish our deal."

"Please, don't kill us!" One of the soldiers begged and everyone looked at him while his leader glared at him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Astrid asked with raised eyebrow.

"Because most of us have families we tried to protect!" The man begged and her eyes softened a bit. "I and my friends, we were drinking, maybe a too much, and he told us that king can make us rich. He put a bounty on Hiccup Haddock and we needed money for our families." Everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Shut up you little worm!" His leader said and man snorted. "I don't care about what you will say! I have a family to return to! As has everyone in this group except you!" The man shouted and looked at the empress. "In my back pocket, I have a poster for man's head."

"Shut up!" The leader shouted and soon a long dagger, with Deadly Nader's crest on its hilt, ended up in his chest. He looked up and saw empress with extended hand and with deadly glare in her eyes. And then his dead body fell to the ground face first. She nodded to Taramis and he forced the man to stood up. The man picked the poster from his back pocket and handed it to Taramis who started reading aloud.

"Wanted. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Traitor of Berk's kingdom. Dead or Alive, preferably dead. Auburn hair, green eyes, lanky body. Last known whereabouts: Vaxoston Empire. Probably capital city. Healer's house. The reward is his weight in gold. The undersigned King of Berk."

When people heard that name there were several gasps and loud murmurs could be heard. Astrid turned to her people and raised her hand to silence them. They immediately fell silent and she started. "You heard right. This morning we brought wounded Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third into the city! Berkians treated him as a filth, and nearly killed him. You heard right. They nearly killed a rightful descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First! The greatest hero in our history!"

Taramis had a straight face as Astrid talk but he was the only one. He could see the shock in faces of Berkians, Heather and several people in the crowd. He was surprised too but he didn't show it. He knew that something was special about that man when the night fury picked him.

"What is more they tried to kill me and my generals when we tried to save Hiccup from that city!" Astrid continued and angry shouts could be heard.

"That is outrageous!"

"They need to pay for it!"

"We cannot let this pass!"

"And we will not!" Astrid shouted too. "As we didn't let pass the crimes of Alvin the treacherous! His lands are now prospering under our protection! And we will save the people of other lands of north from their lords! Starting with Berk!"

Everyone was now shouting their agreements to the Empress even her generals. Berkians were surprised how big support she had amongst the people. Empress then turned to them and came closer.

"You are free to go. Take him back to his king. Don't move the dagger. He will know what it means. And tell him to be ready. Because we are coming and we know about his usurpation." Astrid said to the group of Berkians and their eyes widened. As of now, Vaxoston empire declared the rivalry, silent war, to Berkian kingdom. It will not take too long to full-scale war. They bowed a little and she merely nodded.

"Guard! Escort them to the gates and then let them go. They have a message to deliver." Astrid said and made her way to the healer house.

* * *

The moon was slowly rising and Taramis was checking the guard's post. To his surprise, even more, people wanted to enter into the empress army. She really did well today. When he was done he made his way to the healer's house. He opened the door and he nearly burst out laughing. He saw Astrid sitting beside the bed on a chair, sleeping soundly and silently snoring. However, he knew that sometimes he snored to so he only smiled. He then glanced to the side where was Night fury, or Toothless as Hiccup named him, giving him funny looks. He shook his head and made his way to the bed. He saw that Hiccup was peacefully sleeping and he had no idea about what happened today. He wondered how he will react to everything when he wakes up. It will be a lot to take in. His fever was now gone as Astrid tried hard to help Gothi as much as she could. He smiled a little. He wanted to see Astrid happy. And he just hopes that Hiccup will make her happy. She went through a lot. She lost her parents. She was appointed as empress at a young age. Waged a war, won the war and now she declared another. He didn't know how he should feel about him, however. Hiccup could see him as something lower. Because his father was a bastard of Brynjar Haddock. But again Hiccup's other cousin Snotlout was the son of a bastard too. He just knew that today is only a begging of something bigger. And he didn't like the rumours about Drago, the blood king gathering an army.

"Get well soon, cousin," Taramis said and made his way out, unbeknown to him that Astrid smiled a little when he said those words.

* * *

Agnar gasped as the several people told him what happened at the Vaxoston capital and when they presented him his general with Hofferson dagger in his heart he paled. She reacted more quickly than he expected. Maybe he shouldn't place that bounty on Hiccup's head so soon. He then sent them away and summoned Spitelout.

"We have a problem, Spitelout," King said when Spitelout came to him.

"What kind of problem? If it is about war than I know about it. The whole city knows about it." Spitelout said and king shook his head.

"No, she knows that Haddocks are rightful rulers of the Berk," Agnar said and Spitelout frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, her last words were 'We are coming and we know about his usurpation.'" King said.

"This might complicate matters. But we can use this to our advantage." Spitelout said and the king gave him a puzzled look. "How so?"

"We can convince Stoick that his son joined with Empress only to steal the throne of Berk. And because he will try to erase his mistake with his son, he will fight them himself. After the dead of Valka, he is even more stupid than he was before. Shame that we needed to kill her, but she knew too much and she was uncovering too much truth. And if something happens, well, we will kill Hiccup and Stoick and nothing will stand in our way because Haddock's lineage will end with them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I am sorry that it took so long but I don't have a really much of free time now. I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews and I am more than happy that you like this story. So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter because this chapter ends prologue and main story line begins with next chapter :) So again enjoy the chapter and until the next chapter, guys!**

* * *

Hiccup was awake for a long time but he didn't open his eyes nor did he move because he was entranced by Astrid's voice beside him. She was reading him a story which he knew too well.

" 'Emperor! Emperor Finn! They are on the run! Drogo the Killer is retreating!' One of his generals shouted. Emperor smiled and his man cheered.

'I doubt that they will give up so easily.' Said a man named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First as he walked to the Emperor.

'I agree, Hiccup.' Emperor said. 'Drogo will not give up so easily. Anyway, how did you invented these fortifications?' Emperor asked. 'Drogo had no chance to get past them.'

Hiccup smiled as he gestured for a girl with hazel red hair. She came to him and he hugged her waist while everyone was watching him in bewilderment. 'Behind every successful man is a wonderful woman.' Hiccup said with a smile while girl blushed.

Everyone burst out laughing and Finn nodded. 'As my great-grandmother said. Some women want a successful man. But a strong woman wants a normal man and then she will be part of his struggle, survive it, succeed together and build an empire.' He shouted and his people laughed even more because they knew that it was a true story about Hoffersons.

'You are not angry, your highness?' The girl then asked with a soft voice and Finn's face beamed. 'Of course not. Why would I be? If you love each other then a social position means nothing!' "

Hiccup then smiled and interrupted her as he continued with a hoarse voice. "We are equal to each other and we discovered it amidst the crisis. We found out that our society was wrong. A social position is nothing against love, compassion, friendship and family. A heart is always stronger than mind and we should not be afraid to listen to our hearts and conscious. Because if we help each other then nothing can stand in our way."

Astrid was stunned to hear him talking and that shock could be heard in her voice. "You are awake!"

"Yeah, but I feel as if a Groncle used me as his napping pillow," Hiccup joked as he turned his head to her. He was stunned by her beauty. Her azure eyes were shining, her golden braid was over her shoulder and she had a beautiful sapphire dress. She smiled at him and he smiled back. But after while he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up. When Astrid saw that she placed the book down and helped him.

"Take it slowly, Hiccup. You went through a lot." She said and he could see a sadness in her eyes. He then felt a weird feeling in his left leg and he frowned. He looked down and at first, he didn't believe what he saw. He tried to move his toes on his leg but he didn't feel anything. He threw the blanket away from his legs and gasped. He felt how Astrid placed her hand over his but he was too stunned.

"H... Ho... How?" He stuttered and he heard her sigh. He then saw how a black mass emerged on his other side and Toothless made a soft coo. Hiccup knew that Toothless knew exactly how he was feeling now. He petted him with his one hand and Toothless licked his palm.

"When we were running from Berk," Astrid started and he looked at her. Her head was down as if she was ashamed of it. "You were hit by an arrow. I managed to get you but the arrow went straight through your leg. Arrow was poisoned and it was a good thing that it went through because poison had not much time to make a big damage. But it was enough to destroy your leg. When we got you to the healer she was forced to amputate it. You were in a coma for a month already and I was afraid that you will never wake up."

"I am sorry. It is my fault." Astrid continued, her head still down. "If I didn't.."

"Stop right there, Astrid." Hiccup interrupted her and she looked at him and saw a shock in his eyes.

"I was forced to endure much bigger pain than this. You probably know what I am talking about because I have a bare chest and you surely noticed scars." Hiccup said and now both of them blushed as he said that he has a bare chest. He quickly took the blanket and covered his chest while Astrid tried to look everywhere else but not on him.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say," Hiccup than continued, as he tried to make this less embarrassing. "I don't regret anything. If losing my leg was the cost of leaving that damn place then I would gladly do it again."

Astrid looked at him and she saw in his eyes that he was deadly serious. They sat there in silent for a while, Hiccup petting Toothless while Astrid watched the fire in the hearth.

"So a month you said?" Hiccup said after a while. When she nodded he continued. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, actually yes." She said as she started to be nervous. She didn't know why he was making her so nervous.

"I declared a rivalry to Berk and Berk is mobilising their allies and army. I didn't make my move yet because I wanted to wait for your opinion."

"My opinion?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment and then he chuckled. "No one ever wanted my opinion on anything."

"Well, now you are in a new place where everyone is respecting you," Astrid said and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would they respect me when they don't know me?"

"Because they know your ancestors," Astrid said and Hiccup's mouth dropped before realisation dawned on him. "Oh, of course. Vaxoston empire was practically saved by my ancestors."

"You know about that?" Astrid asked quite surprised. She sends several spies to Berk and they proved her suspicious. Berkians had no idea about Haddocks or their connection to the Voxaston empire.

"Yes, but I was the only one. When I tried to say something to my father about it, he never listened."

"If I may ask, who told you about your ancestors?" Astrid asked. There must be someone who told that to Hiccup.

"That would be my mother. Valka Haddock." Astrid then saw how terror came to his eyes and he quickly asked. "Where are my things?"

Astrid didn't question him but she just went for his bag and brought it to him. He took it and went through it. He then took out some kind of urn and he sighed with relief.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled and gestured to the urn. "Astrid this is my mother, Valka Haddock. Mom this is Empress Astrid Hofferson. She saved me from Berk."

Astrid was quite surprised that he had his mother in the urn.

"Sorry for my reaction, but I thought that maybe the urn got broken when we tried to run. I wouldn't want to break my promise to her." Hiccup said as he placed urn beside him.

"Promise?" Astrid asked as she sat back to the chair.

"Yeah, she said that if something happens to her she don't want to be just burned. She wanted to be burned on a ship. When she died I told that to my father but of course, he didn't listen to me. So when we burned her I gather her ashes with a promise that I will take her to the sea." Hiccup said and she could see tears in his emerald eyes.

"If I may ask when did she..." She started and he interrupted her. "When I was six. I brought her new bunch of flowers and when I entered our house I found her lying in her own blood. I cried as I tried to wake her up but she didn't move. I cried by her dead body until father came home late in the night. What is more no one even really tried to figure out who killed her. Dad investigated it and soon they found guilty one woman. She was a close friend of my mother and I didn't believe that she killed her. I tried to say it to my father but he didn't listen to me. He believed more to the king than me. Because he alway listened more to the King than to his own family. I saved that woman from execution because she was always nice and good to me and I just didn't believe them." Hiccup was now sobbing and tears fell down from his eyes. Astrid stood up and sat down at the edge of the bed as he brought him into a hug.

"Shh, it is okay now. " She started as he moved her hand up and down on his spine. He sobbed into her shoulder and hugged her with unexpected force. But she didn't move. She knew that he needed someone to be there for him. That no one in Berk was ever listening to him after his mother died.

"I know how it feels when you lost someone you love." She said as she was rocking him. "Five years back my parents were ambushed by Alvin and his Outcasts, they managed to flee but they were gravely injured. They died on me while I was unable to do anything. I had my friends who helped me get past through it and then appointed me as an Empress. I wouldn't make it without them. But you had no such friends and I can understand that it was even harder for you. What they were doing to you, was wrong and ill. But you were able to withstand it. You are the only person I know who could withstand so much pain as you did."

She was holding him and tried to calm him down while Toothless placed his head on his lap. "I am here for you Hiccup. We are both here for you. Remember that. You don't need to be alone, ever again." He calmed down after a while and soon he fell asleep in her embrace. She smiled because she knew that he needed rest.

She lowered him back to the bed and covered him with a blanket. She stood up and then she saw how he hugged his mother's urn and she instinctively clutched her necklace. She knew it too well how much it means to have only one thing after own mother. She bent down and kissed his forehead and made her way towards the door. However, before she opened the door she turned to Toothless.

"If he wakes up let me know, right away." She said and he nodded. She then opened the door and went looking for Taramis. He should be back from spying on the Berkian army.

* * *

Taramis's horse came galloping into the city and people immediately cleared the way for him. He stopped on the main square and jumped down from the horse. However, he had injured knee and fell down to the ground with a yell of pain. There were several shouts but he tried not to roar again from pain in his knee. Someone then turned him on his back and at first, he was blinded by the sun, but then the sun was covered by raven black hair and he smiled. Heather was kneeling next to him and checking his scratched face and bleeding knee.

"What the hell you did, you idiot!" Heather cursed but it was clear that she was more worried than angry.

"I was scouting an enemy's territory, remember?" He said with a small smile trying to ignore the pain. "And there is so many things to screw up."

"And what did you screw up this time?" Heather said and he coughed a little. "Nothing. I just found out that Berkians are good at placing traps in the forest."

"What happened?" He then heard his Empress's voice. She knelt down on his other side and Taramis winced. "I want to give you report, your highness." He mumbled and Heather whacked him on his head.

"Can't it wait?" She nearly growled on him but he shooked his head.

"What is so important?" Astrid asked and he coughed.

"We can't send anyone to the forest on their side of borders," Taramis said and he took out a map from his pocket and handed it to Astrid. Heather whacked him again for moving but he ignored her. "They want to choke point the borders. They placed guards on the roads and who would dare to go through the forest will die because of traps. I nearly yelled there myself."

Heather frowned and said. "So they want to control everything that wants to pass their borders. But why? They can't control their borders like that on every side."

"They don't need to," Taramis said and he got their attention again. "Meatheads, Lavalouts, Hysteria and Berserker pledge their support to the King of Berk."

Heather and Astrid was surprised beyond reason. "Taramis are you sure that my brother..."

"I got into their castle, Heather." Taramis interrupted her. "I saw him kneeling in front of Agnar and accepting his deal. I don't know what Agnar offered him, though." Taramis then yelled as a sharp pain shot from his knee. Heather quickly picked him up bridal style and started walking towards the Gothi's house. When Taramis realised what she did he blushed.

"I will never hear an end of this in barracks." Taramis murmured and Astrid who was walking beside them chuckled. She saw how Heather brought her head to his ear and whispered something, to which he blushed even more. They silently entered the healer's house and Astrid went to fetch Gothi while Heather placed him into a chair across the bed where Hiccup was lying. Toothless silently laughed when he saw that. Taramis glared at him and Heather smiled as she saw his glare. She bent down and place a light peck on his cheek which left him wide eyed as Gothi and Astrid came from the back room. Gothi came to Taramis and then whacked him with her new staff.

"Hey!" Taramis silently said as he glared at the healer.

"Well, you kind of deserves it," Astrid said and Taramis rolled his eyes. "You get injured all the time when you are not with someone."

"Yeah, because I totally _love_ to get injured." Taramis sarcastically to which three women rolled their eyes. Astrid went back to sit next to Hiccup but now she sat down on the edge of the bed. Heather was helping Gothi who tried to clean Taramis's wounds and fixate his knee while he tried to be quite. But then a sharp pain shot from his knee and he was unable to hold his yell. Hiccup was immediately awake and Astrid glared at Taramis. He looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," he murmured and Hiccup quickly tried to find out what happened.

"What happened to you?" He asked and Taramis made a light chuckle. "Well, I found out that Berkians are quite good at placing traps."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him as he sits up and now Astrid didn't need to help him because he felt much better.

"Let me guess." Hiccup then said. "Agnar placed traps into the forest on the borders while he placed guards to the roads. He gathered his allies to whom he promised probably something they couldn't refuse and he thinks that with help of his allies you will not pose a threat to him."

Everyone looked at him in bewilderment and he chuckled at their expression. "What?" He asked.

"Well, you just pretty much sum it up," Heather said and Hiccup smiled. "What can I say? I am a very observant person. You should probably give more guards to the villages. Agnar will not hesitate to attack defenceless people."

"But if we would do that our forces would be stretched thin. We wouldn't be able to repel any attack. Our army could manage to take out Berkians but not their allies." Astrid said and Hiccup scratched his chin.

"They are not ready for war. Neither of them." He said after a while. "They will try to place a fear into hearts of your people, hoping that you will lose their support. They know that you have a huge support among your people."

"Sorry for interrupting you," Taramis said with a hiss when Gothi bandaged his knee. "How do you know all this? I doubt that they shared these informations with you."

Hiccup smirked and answered. "Of course they didn't share it with me. But sometimes rumours are more powerful than the information itself. And as I said I am very observant. I can tell you every strategy of Agnar, my dad or other generals in that matter. They will not expect that. Because while they treated me like a dirt, I learned everything about them. Their weaknesses are something I want to use against them in order to help you."

"We were not sure that you would want to help us," Heather said honestly and Hiccup gave her a small smile. "Why wouldn't I? They made a nightmare from my life. Now I can return the favour. The people doesn't deserve to be lead by Agnar or his stupid son in that matter. And if you truly want help common folk then it is something I will support wholeheartedly. If my future is mine now, then I pledge it to you, Astrid. My sword and brain are yours."

They looked at him wide eyed and Taramis made a nervous chuckle. "Truth to be told I never expected this kind of enthusiasm." Hiccup looked at him and Taramis could see a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"What they did to me for past fifteen years is not something I would forget so easily. There are some who are born distinguished. There are some who are raised and praised. But for me, I was always the last in line. A blood in my father's gaze. But this game they all play is something I can use against them."

"Game?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looks at her.

"Yes and if you truly don't know what game is then I am even more eager to help you guys." Hiccup said and then he started explaining what the game was. "The aristocracy in the mainland is committed to a system of social one-upmanship they call the grand game. Best parts are sprawling receptions, where you can't distinguish friends from foes, while assassins strike from shadow with insinuation and larceny, often to the strange delight of their targets. Status and appearance are set above all things mostly in Hysteria and Meatheads."

"You know that Voxaston empire was once like other kingdoms?" Heather said and he nodded. "I know that but Emperor Finn Hofferson and my ancestor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First changed that after their first battle against Drogo the Killer. But things in other kingdoms changed even more drastically. Music and dancing are cornerstones of the Northern noble society, especially in the Hysteria and Meatheads kingdoms, so the sprawling masquerade balls naturally become battlefields of the game. Both allies and enemies are traditionally invited to such events, which are full of those who would do anything for a right cost. People which are trained in espionage, larceny, and assassination. Matching wits with them is one of the Game's major thrills, and the nobles always deal with them behind closed doors. Control of these persons is an important part of the Game."

"How do you know so much about it?" Taramis asked. They were all listening to him closely while Gothi minded her things.

"Friend of mine told me." Hiccup said with a small smile. "She is part of that group. She was one who saved my life once when one assassin tried to kill me. But I still don't know why someone would want me dead."

"Actually we can tell you that," Astrid said as she shifted a little on the bed.

"You can?" Hiccup asked and this time it was him who was watching them with a shocked expression. Astrid nodded. "They actually tried to kill you a month back. When we brought you into the city."

"Who?" Hiccup asked as he furrowed his burrow.

"King Agnar placed the bounty on your head," Heather said and Taramis continued. "They declared you a traitor and offered your weight in gold as the reward."

Hiccup scratched his neck as he chuckled. "Why they care? I mean it is not that they know how much I can do against them, really." The trio then looked at each other and Astrid nodded to Heather. She went to one of the desks and took a scroll from it. She made her way to Hiccup and handed it to him. He was at first confused but as he started reading, his confusion was replaced by shock. When he was done he let his head fall against headboard. There was a silent for a long while and nobody moved or say anything. After a long while Hiccup only mumbled. "This changes everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Several months passed, and the situation in mainland was worsening day by day. Berkians army under the leadership of Stoick the Vast was preparing for a full-scale war against Vaxoston Empire. Vaxoston Empire, after a short inactivity, reacted. Their first step was defending their villages on the border, and by that, they destroyed Berkians plan. But that was only top of the iceberg. Voxaston Empire attacked several most important warehouses and storages leaving only destruction behind their attack. But what surprised people of Berk's kingdom was that Voxaston soldiers killed only those who stood in their path. They even offered sanctuary to those who felt oppressed by Berk's kingdom. Needless to say that Berkians lords were never so much surprised as they were when their subjects started leaving their homes behind them. However what brought frowns at Berkians faces was that Empire attacked even several top-secret warehouses. Only highest generals and lords knew its locations. It was evident enough for everyone that Hiccup was helping them. Stoick swore that he would wash the shame of his son. As it seemed every northern kingdom joined to the Berk's war campaign and in that chaos a beacon of light of lit. At least for a common folk. Lainid kingdom invited every party for a masquerade to cease the conflict.

Hiccup laughed at Empress side to the great surprise of her court and vast amusement of the empress and her generals. Messanger from Lainid were looking at him in bewilderment.

"Hiccup!" Astrid whispered and punched him softly on his arm. "My apologies, messenger and excuse my reaction but let me get this straight. Lainid is making peace talks. Do you even know how hilarious that sound to your country history?"

"Our king Throk believes that these little cat fights can be stopped." Messenger said, and Astrid was surprised when Hiccup's smile faded.

"Your king Throk, as Throk the Merciful?" Hiccup asked, and when messenger nodded, they could saw that Hiccup frowned. "Excuse us for a moment." Hiccup said as he went to the empress and her generals.

"I think we should accept it. It will do nothing to the current situation, but we can use it to gain allies." Hiccup said, and Taramis scratched his chin. "You are far better at Northern politics than any of us. If you are saying that we can use this to our advantage I agree."

"Well, it will be fun." Twins said with smirks, and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I trust Hiccup in this one," Heather said, and Astrid nodded. They took a step back, and Astrid stood up. "Messenger of Lainid kingdom. I, empress Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Ansfrida Hofferson, accept the invitation."

"Thank you, Empress. Our king will be delighted to hear this." Messanger said, bowed his head and with his escort went out of the palace.

"Hiccup, will you accompany me for a time?" Astrid asked him, and he offered his arm to her with a smile. She smiled back as she took his arm. Heather came closer to Taramis and nudged him a little with her shoulder. He put his hand around her shoulders as they watched their Empress leaving with Hiccup. It was a beautiful sight for them. In past few months, a lot of things changed. When Hiccup was able to get back to his feet and begin his life with a new artificial one, Astrid showed him the whole city. She was explaining to him everything, and he was listening to her, asking her questions which she gladly answered. Heater and Taramis were surprised by her happiness. They didn't saw her as happy as she was now, for a quite some time. Astrid took a great effort to make Hiccup a happier person. And after a short time, he showed his value in battle tactics and northern politics. Astrid made him as her personal advisor, and people of Vaxoston empire adored him. Children wanted to play with them, and he always gave them his full attention, to the amusement of their parents.

"So why did you react that way?" Astrid asked him as they were walking through halls, waving to the staff which gladly waved them back. They were heading to their favourite place in the city. Palace garden. They could spend hours there, and still, they wouldn't be tired of that place or their conversation. Hiccup told her everything, what happened to him while he was in Berkian kingdom. Astrid was horrified at least, furious at best. She wanted to have a serious talk with Hiccup's father, and she wanted to stab Agnar and his good for nothing son. What peeked her interest was, when he talked about men named Gobber, Snotlout and Eret. She really wanted to meet them and thank them personally for trying to help Hiccup.

"Because I had no idea that Throk the Merciful is king of Lainid," Hiccup said not looking on her. "Last time I saw him was not on good terms." He continued as he scratched back of his neck, with his free hand. Astrid noticed that he was doing this when he was nervous.

When they arrived at the garden, Toothless suddenly jumped in front of them and was jumping around them and then he was chasing butterflies. Toothless changed a lot, too. Several months back, this lazy Night Fury wouldn't move from his spot in dragon stables, and now, he spent as much time as he could near Hiccup. It was like if he wasn't even alive before Hiccup arrived.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup chuckled. "Well, let's just say that his sister was sentenced to death because of my father."

"So, when they found out that you are with me, I shouldn't expect a warm welcome?" Astrid said with a smile on her face.

"Honestly, I have no idea how he will react," Hiccup said, and Astrid laughed. "Don't worry. You will be with me."

"Thank you, my knight in shining armour." Hiccup joked, and Astrid laughed even more. She felt happy and content by his side. She didn't feel this feeling for quite some time. Only around her own family, she was relaxed like this.

"So what do you say if we would train a little in the afternoon?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid nodded. "Sure, if you want to be beaten." She teased him, and he laughed.

"I am not as hopeless as I was before, you know," Hiccup said and Astrid raised her eyebrow at him, and after a moment they burst out laughing. He was right, though. Astrid took care of him after he was healthy enough. And she needed to admit that she did great. Hiccup was not able to defend himself with any weapons. Also, there was that thing with Hiccup being a left-handed. It took her long enough to figure it out. When she started learning him, while he was using his left hand, he made quick progress. When she was unable to train with him because of matters of the empire, Taramis gladly took over it and gave him advice or two. Now, when the things got a little less hectic, she could enjoy training with him again. They stayed in the garden until late midday. After that, they went to get something to eat, and after that, they inspected the city. When the sun was slowly going down, they decide to go on the training ground. They parted in the front of the large building so that they could get ready for their training. Both of them got into their training leather armour and went to the training circle.

"In this training circle, I want you to forget your relationships!" They could hear shouts and saw that Taramis was walking between recruits, on one part, then they could hear the clashing of metal, and they could saw Heather and twins improving soldiers fighting skills.

"Everyone in this ring is your enemy, until the end of the training! Am I understood?!" Taramis continued, and Hiccup saw that Astrid was smirking. She already mentioned that he was the one who got their army into top-shape state and after he trained with him, he knew why. Taramis was born to fight. Hiccup could see that Taramis was not taking a fight like a fight. No, he was taking the fight like a dance. Dance for life or death. Astrid told him that he didn't have an easy childhood and that made him stronger. After several trainings, Hiccup found out that Taramis was one of the few people who was understanding him on every level. Maybe because of that they became friends so easily. Also, the way he interacted with Heather was amazing. Astrid told him that they were dancing around each other for years and that they managed to hook up together only recently, but the way how they behaved like the best friends while being a couple was simply amazing. He glanced at Astrid by his side, and he blushed a little. Their relationship was close after few months, but Hiccup didn't want to destroy their relationship by asking if her anything serious. She was an empress for Thor's sake. She deserved better. They walked behind new soldiers and then they could hear a silent whisper.

"Yeah, he should be though like this when his girlfriend was carrying him to the healer's house." Astrid and Hiccup quickly turned to the soldiers and frowned. However, that soldier didn't say it as silent as he intended to and snickering of his fellow soldier gave it away too.

"Gustav Larson, leave the rank!" Taramis shouted so firmly that he got the attention of the whole circle. Hiccup saw that recruit visibly gulped. He looked at Astrid, and she with serious face shook her head. When rookie went towards Taramis, Hiccup realised that Taramis was smiling.

"You will get the first lesson for close combat. General Heather will be more than delighted to train with you while I will be telling you the basics." Taramis said, and now he noticed Hiccup and Astrid. He winked at them, and both of them couldn't resist the smile.

The duo then continued to the personal training ground for the empress and there they spent several hours. When the darkness fell on the city, they went back to the palace.

"You are holding back," Astrid stated on the way back.

"Well... I... uhm..." Hiccup stuttered because he didn't know he should say. Yes, he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt her and he just couldn't tell her that he cared about her, in _that_ way.

"I know that you don't want to hurt me, Hiccup," Astrid started when she didn't get her answer. "I don't want to hurt you as well, but I don't want to see you hurt either. If you give everything into the training, then I can see that you are able to protect yourself and I that I don't need to worry about you as much as am I now."

Hiccup glanced at the Empress, and he saw in a faint light that she was blushing. Maybe she felt the same way as he did. Maybe they were just dancing around each other as were Taramis and Heather.

"I will try," Was everything that Hiccup said. "I need to talk to you about that masquerade." Hiccup said trying to change the subject.

"What about it?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup could hear in her voice that she wasn't satisfied with his answer. "We need to be careful there." Hiccup started. "Believe me. It is more dangerous than a battlefield."

"So what are you suggesting?" Astrid asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"Always stay with me." Hiccup said before he could think about it. She raised her eyebrow at him with a slight smirk. "Stay always with you?" She teased him and he blushed.

"Or with Taramis... Or Heather... Or..." Hiccup again stuttered and Astrid laughed at his antics. She punched him softly in his arm and he immediately stopped rambling.

"That is for rambling," Astrid said with a smile and what she did after that shocked him beyond reason. She grabbed him by his collar and placed a solid kiss on his lips. Before he realised what was happening, she pulled away, blushing furiously.

"And that is for being you," She said as she smiled at his flustered face. "Good night, Hiccup. See you tomorrow." She said and left him standing there still dazed.

"Good night, Astrid." He whispered, and when he saw that he was alone, he jumped into the air from joy. However, he had no idea that whole ordeal was observed by two pairs of eyes which were enjoying the view before heading back into the darkness

* * *

"Lainid wants a peace-talks?" Agnar asked in bewilderment when messenger finished his message. "Voxaston empire was surprised too, but in the end, the Empress agreed to come." Messenger said, and that got Agnar's attention.

"Did you dealt with someone else than the Empress herself?" Stoick asked before Agnar.

"Yes, with her personal advisor. He was the one who mostly talked." Messenger said and Agnar frowned.

"How did this advisor looked like?" Agnar asked, and messenger frowned. "While should I answer this question?" He asked, and then Stoick marched to the messenger and grabbed him by his collar. "How did that advisor looked like?"

"Lanky man, brown hair, green eyes..." Messenger quickly said, afraid of his life. Stoick released him and went to the side. Eret frowned on the Stoick and he didn't like his behaviour, not at all. Eret looked at Agnar, and he saw him smirking.

"Excuse my general, please," Agnar said to the messenger. "He doesn't like when someone doesn't answer the questions. Say to your king that he can count on us. We will attend this peace-talks." Agnar said and messenger quickly bowed and made his way from the hall as soon as possible.

Eret frowned even more. He knew what was the king trying to do and he would stop that, but he needed help. He will make sure that he, Gobber and Snotlout will be going to peace-talks as well.

* * *

Several weeks passed again, and Lainid masquerade was staring in the evening. Voxaston convoy was slowly closing the city gates when guards post announced their arrival. Lainid's capital city was a huge city, built only from the stone. The whole town was decorated with colourful flags and decorations which attracted the attention. It was the centre of entertainment, commerce and scholarship. Astrid took with her Hiccup, Taramis, Heather, Twins and Fishlegs. Dragons were disappointed when they couldn't go with them, but other kingdoms could protest against their presence.

"Welcome, my name is Agnus," Said a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark brown tunic with jewellery on his shoulders. He bowed to them and motioned to them to follow him. Astrid entwined her arm with Hiccup's and while Heather did the same with Taramis and Ruffnut with Fishlegs. Tuffnut was walking behind them looking suspicious on everyone who even glances at them.

Astrid wore a creamy satin gown trimmed with ropy strands of pearls and woven with intricate patterns of gold set with sapphire to mark colours of the Hofferson family. Her position as empress dictated that this was the lightest and most comfortable gown she could wear in public, but it nevertheless weighed enough to crush her back and waist by the end of the day. She envied to Heather and Ruffnut that they could wear basic formal attire which gives them the ability to move as they wanted and if something happened properly fight back.

They entered a huge building which was the king's palace. It was already crowded with people and that unsettled Astrid. She hated when she was late for something.

"Smile, Astrid. This is the game. We are fashionably late now. It will do only good for our reputation." Hiccup reassured her. He told them a lot about the game and she found everything confusing about this game. Agnus suddenly stopped, and if Hiccup didn't halt her she would march straight into him.

"And now, presenting!" Agnus shouted gaining the attention of the hall. It was a huge hall with a dance floor in the middle of it. There were tables around the huge room and Astrid could see that there was a lot of Kings here. When she saw Berkians delegation in one corner she glared in their direction and clutched Hiccup's arm tighter. Then she could see delegations of Hysteria kingdom, Lavalouts kingdom, Berserkers kingdom and Meatheads kingdom.

"Empress Astrid Hofferson! Daughter of Asmund and Ansfrida Hofferson. Granddaughter of Finn Hofferson, and protector of Outcast's kingdom. And accompanying her..." Agnus was shouting while they went on the dance floor, all eyes on them. Astrid could see in King Throk in front of them, waiting for them.

"Lord Hiccup Haddock! Son of Valka Haddock, and personal advisor of the Empress." Both Hiccup and Astrid slightly bowed to king Throk. Throk has long, red hair that is shaven in an undercut. He wears a sleeveless, green attire, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, dark green pants with black boots. Throk bowed back and Hiccup led Astrid to last free table.

"Remember to smile. This is all for the show." Hiccup muttered and she mentally groaned. She had no idea how long she will manage to keep this mask. She looked slightly at Hiccup and she needed to admit that he was doing quite well.

"And accompanying them!" Agnus again shouted as Heather and Taramis stepped on the dance floor.

"Lady Heather the Berserk! Sister of king Dagur of Berserk and daughter of Oswald the Agreeable. General in the Voxaston army and left hand of the Empress!" Hiccup was watching the duo and was happy. Heather and Taramis were smiling and it seemed that they learned basics of the game already.

"Accompanying her, Ser Taramis Rutherford of Hofferson's city. Constable of the Hofferson's palace. Bearer of the Silver Wings of Valor from his twelve years. Commander of the forces of Voxaston empire and right hand of the empress!" Hiccup was looking at Taramis with open mouth and Astrid could see that people were murmuring around them, too.

"He has silver wings of Valor from his twelve years?" Hiccup silently asked her, clearly surprised. When she nodded he added. "What the hel he did?"

"He saved my family from the armoured ambush. My father needed to call a special tribunal to give him those wings when he was only twelve."

"I bet he deserves it." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. "Yes, it helped him a lot." She said and Hiccup saw that Throk bowed with a smile to them. Heather and Taramis bowed back and went to stand next to them.

"And Lady Ruffnut Thorston, general of the Empress army accompanying by Lord Fishlegs Ingerman, scriber and ambassador of Voxaston empire and her brother Lord Tuffnut Thorston, renowned author, head of house Thorstons and founder of Voxaston merchants guild." Hiccup was again surprised. Tuffnut was head of their family house? Gods, how can Tuffnut be so responsible? The trio bowed to the king and king bowed back to them before they went to their Empress.

Suddenly a soft music which was playing during the introductions stopped, and King Throk cleared his throat.

"Thank you for honouring our court by your presence Empress Hofferson. You surely know everyone in this hall so enjoy our hospitality and our dance floor. The peace-talk will take place later."

"So what now?" Taramis asked when the music started playing again and some people went even dancing.

"We will wait." Hiccup said as he turned to the table where was food. "Ham, anyone?" He asked as he took a plate with ham.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The personal advisor of the Empress saved from his own city by this lovely lady. What could bring such an exalted creature like you to the centre of this mess, I wonder? Do you even know?" A female voice came to them, and Hiccup quickly turned around. The small woman was standing in front of him. She was wearing a silver dress and has blue eyes and blonde hair draped over her shoulder.

"We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that." He said with a slight smirk. Others were looking at them, not knowing what to do.

"It's good to see you again, Hiccup." She said and bowed her head a little.

"It's good to see you too, Cami." Hiccup said with a smile and bowed his head too. "This is Cami. A court minstrel." Hiccup introduced her and when they bowed to each other Hiccup continued. "Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?"

Cami sweetly smiled at him as she answered. "This is the game, my dear. Nothing happens by accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by this peace-talk. I wanted to ask your Empress for a dance before I will ask you." Hiccup raised his eyebrow and he looked at Astrid she looked at him like if he was crazy. When she saw that he was serious she asked.

"Should two women really be dancing together?" Cami stifled a laugh and Hiccup slightly glared at her.

"Milady, you are the most important person in the room. It would be more scandalous if you would refuse." Hiccup said and she deadpanned at him. She silently sighed but agreed nonetheless. Hiccup was better than anyone in this _game._

"Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor." Cami said and Astrid raised an eyebrow at her. So this was their plan. They wanted to talk without being heard.

"Very well. Shall we dance, dear lady?" Astrid asked and Cami smiled. "I would be delighted." Together they went to the dance floor and eyes were on them. When the music started playing again and they started dancing Cami started.

"You never lived in northern kingdoms. How are you even managing all this?" Cami asked.

"Because of that, I have Hiccup, dear lady. He advises me in these matters." Astrid said as they continued to dance.

"I... I hope that you are treating him well. He deserves it. Also, I heard that you have a soft spot for him." Cami said and before Astrid could protest she continued. "Don't deny it. I have several spies on him after you saved him from Berk. Their reports were _interesting_." Cami said and Astrid blushed a little because if they were spying on him they surely saw some moments when she let her guard down.

"It took great effort to arrange this night." Cami suddenly changed the subject. "Yet, my spies reported that one party would use this night for blackest treason. Yours and Hiccup's life is endangered. And I really don't want to see any of you getting hurt." Astrid frowned and Cami quickly reprimanded her. "Smile, if you don't want to raise any suspicions." Astrid quickly puts a fake smile but she was raging from inside.

"I think that they will try to kill Hiccup first and then they will try to assassinate you. I know that it is a foolish errand but can you protect him? My employer would kill me if something happened to him."

"Your employer?" Astrid asked raising her eyebrow at her. "She was close to him and his mother once. One thing she wants is justice and I want it too. What Berkians did to Hiccup is unforgettable." Cami said as they continued to dance.

"I hope that you are serious with him and if you are serious you should tell him that," Cami said and Astrid huffed a little. "He can say something too."

"Come on, your grace. You are empress and he is from common folk. How can he expect that you are truly interested in him?" Cami said and Astrid wanted to protest but then she realised that she shouldn't tell her that Hiccup is not common. Not even in slightest. And she also despited everyone who was separating classes between people.

"I will take your advice." Was everything that Astrid answered. "Good. Sadly I will not be able to dance with him because my people are calling me so I wish you a great night." Cami said as they stopped dancing. Astrid and Cami bowed to each other before heading in different directions.

"How was your dance, milady?" Hiccup asked when she came back to them and she sweetly smiled at him and muttered. "When we will return, I will kill you."

Hiccup nervously chuckled while others stifled a laugh. The night slowly went further and nothing happened every party was minding their own business and they showed unusual hostility against Voxaston empire.

"Hello, Heather..." Suddenly was said by unsure voice and they saw that King Dagur was coming to their table.

"What do you want Dagur?" Heather said with hostile voice and Dagur cringed.

"I want you to ask for a dance, dear sister." Dagur said and when she glared at him he quickly added. "Pretty please?"

Hiccup saw that Taramis softly nudged her with his arm and Heather sighed.

"Fine..." Heather groaned and reluctantly took her brother's hand. Heather was glaring at him and Dagur sighed. "So I guess that you heard the news.."

"Heard the news?" Heather said quite angry. "You joined with the person who wants to kill your sister!"

"No!" Dagur quickly protested. "Agnar promised me that nothing will happen to you or Taramis!"

"But screw everyone else, right?" Heather said and she could see the fear in her brother's eyes. "I... No.. Yes... I mean..." Dagur stuttered, clearly not knowing how to react.

"Agnar offered me something that I couldn't refuse!" He finally said and Heather huffed. "And what was that?!"

"He will tell me what happened to our father!" Dagur blurred out and Heather looked at him.

"I can't believe you right now," Heather said as she took a step back from him, interrupting their dance. "You would betray your own sister and your friends only to find out what happened to our father? I want to know that too, but I would never do the same thing as you did." Heather said leaving her brother in the middle of the dance floor and murmurs immediately travelled through the hall. Hiccup silently groaned. This will be a huge impact on Voxaston empire.

"Let me talk to her," Hiccup said as he went towards Heather who was leaving the hall. When Hiccup left the hall he started running to Heather only to be punched in the face and after that everything darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup groaned as he woke up, his head hurt like hel. He tried to open his eyes but he was blinded by the light. He scowled as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light and he looked around. He was in the shallow room and he frowned as he tried to remember what has happened. Only then he realised that he was knocked out when he went after Heather.

"I see you are awake." Someone said and Hiccup looked at the source of the voice. When he recognized who it was, Hiccup huffed.

"I see that you are that rat who tries to sabotage this evening, Spitelout," Hiccup spat and Berk's advisor laughed. "Why do you think that I agreed to come? I am just taking advantage of this opportunity. But you know that. You are a fine lad. It is shame that your mother spoiled you and fed you with unwanted thoughts."

"You bastard." Hiccup growled but Spitelout wasn't fazed, he just walked towards him. "Boyo, you should already know that you shouldn't talk like that to your betters." He whispered as he punched Hiccup. Hiccup's head was shot back and bloodshot from his nose. Hiccup groaned as small streams of blood run from his mouth and nose.

"You didn't change a bit." Hiccup rasped out and Spitelout laughed again. "You are so pathetic. You know, it was so kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I knew that when Dagur will dance with his sister she will run and you would run after her as a good boy. I was so tired of your meddling. King insisted that Empress must die tonight. And I would hate to disappoint him." When Spitelout said those two words Hiccup growled his hatred bubbling inside him.

"If you will only touch her..." He said and Spitelout raised his eyebrow at him. "Someone has a sweet spot for her. Is she good in bed, that whore?"

Hiccup growled even more and Spitelout punched him, again. "You poor, deluded thing. You don't know half of what I and Agnar planned not only for you but for that bitch, either."

Spitelout chuckled as he continued. "And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one would imagine that Empress would be assassinated in front of everyone. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike."

Spitelout walked to the door where stood, two guards, which Hiccup noticed only now.

"A pity you will miss rest of the ball, Hiccup. They will be talking about it for years." Spitelout said and turned to the guards. "Kill him. And bring me his head. It will make a fine gift for the king." Spitelout said with a laugh as he opened the door and left.

* * *

"Nice job, General Eret! You got us lost in this freaking maze which should be the palace!" Snotlout shouted and his voice was travelling through the hall. He and Eret tried to follow Spitelout after he hazily left the ballroom, but they lost him. Now, Eret tried to find a way back to ballroom but somehow they got lost in the process.

"Oh, shut up, Snotlout! I hate your big mouth sometimes. How could Hiccup stand it?" Eret murmured to himself and Snotlout crossed his arms in a huff. He refused to go anywhere with that man.

"You know for someone who has so high rank..." Snotlout started talking again but he was interrupted when Eret dragged him into a shadow with his hand on Snotlout's mouth. Snotlout had no idea what was happening and when he tried to speak, Eret only pushed on his mouth harder. Only then Snotlout noticed his father walking through the hall where they stood few second sooner, looking around as if he was looking for something. Snotlout realised that probably his father heard his whining and he was looking for him. Spitelout stood there for a few moments longer, but then he shook his head and walked away.

"Come," Eret whispered to Snotlout as he released him and started walking in the direction from where Spitelout went.

"Where are you going? My father went a different way!" Snotlout again protested, not understanding why they went in opposite direction.

"Snotlout, if we will have some time, we need to talk about your battle tactics and tactical thinking," Eret said as he continued to walk. Snotlout tried to figure out what Eret just said so he didn't notice that Eret halted in front of the thick wooden door. He, however quickly recoiled and Eret motioned him to be quiet.

"Get away from me!" Suddenly there was a shout from the other side of the door and the duo quickly recognised that voice. Eret didn't waste any second as he barked in surprising two guards and Hiccup with a blade on his neck and small streams of blood coming from his neck, mouth and nose. Suprised guards had no time to comprehend what was happening before they were disarmed by both Berkians and killed by their own swords.

"You have no idea how happy am I to see you, guys!" Hiccup said as he tried to struggle against the ropes.

"Let me help you, cuz," Snotlout said as he took out his dagger and cut the ropes. When Hiccup was freed he turned to the duo. "Guys, thank you very much for your help and I am thankful to gods that you were here but right now, I need to run. I will try to contact you later. Right now try to stay by my father's side."

He then turned around and ran through the door.

"How does he knows where to run?" Snotlout asked and Eret just laughed as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come, we will try to find our way outside, so in case that something happens we will be out of suspicious."

* * *

Astrid was getting more nervous at every moment. She didn't like that Hiccup and Heather were gone for such long time. She tried to spot Cami somewhere but she didn't see her.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Taramis said with calm voice. "I bet they will come with every second." Astrid looked at him and she could see in his eyes that he was already panicking. He was always trying to babysit Heather. And she also knew that Heather hated that as much as he hated when she was babysitting him.

"Where is Hiccup?" Suddenly there was a voice behind them and they both whirled around. Heather was standing there and Astrid's heart raced. If Heather was here, then were was Hiccup?

"Astrid whatever you do, don't panic," Taramis tried to calm her down and in corner of his eye, he saw that a man from Berkian convoy was walking towards them.

* * *

When Spitelout came back into a ballroom he went straight to Agnar to tell him what happened. Agnar was happy to hear that and Spitelout saw that Dagur's sister came back. He knew that now was time to strike. He started walking to the Voxaston delegation slowly pulling out a dagger hidden in his sleeve.

* * *

Hiccup raced through the halls as he tried to find a way back into the ballroom, ignoring streams of blood coming from his cut on his neck. It was painful but he knew that it was just a gash. Blood would already stop if he would not be running around like a madman. But he needed to get back to the ballroom. He needed to get back to Astrid. Suddenly he bumped into a staff and shocked staff released plates she was holding. Hiccup quickly recoiled and said. "I am so sorry but can you show me the way back to the ballroom? It is really important."

Staff was still shocked but she nodded anyway and with shaking finger she pointed to one of the doors. Hiccup smiled and thank her before she ran into those doors.

* * *

Astrid knew that she needed to find Hiccup before it will be too late. She noticed king Throk and she started walking towards him. Taramis was following her because that man was really suspicious. Heather had no idea what was happening so she tried to find twins and Fishlegs but they were gone too.

Spitelout was slowly ready to strike when suddenly doors leading to the ballroom shot open and Hiccup was standing there with a dark expression. Spitelout quickly hid his dagger back as he tried to look clueless as everyone else.

When Astrid noticed Hiccup she was relieved but that didn't last long. Se noticed streams of blood on his neck and dried blood on his mouth and under his nose. She just wanted to run to him and check his injury but she needed to preserve her reputation and Hiccup too.

"You own one show to the court, Spitelout Jorgenson!" Hiccup shouted, surprising everyone in the hall. Soon there was a lot of murmuring and whispering and Astrid and Taramis were as clueless as many in the room.

"Voxaston advisor," Spitelout said briefly while Hiccup walked towards him. He would not allow this boy ruin his plans.

"Eyes of every person are upon us, my lord. Remember to smile." Hiccup said as he tried to ignore that dull pain coming from his neck. "You wanted this to be your party. You wouldn't want them to think that you lost control." Hiccup continued as he halted few steps from Spitelout. Everyone was watching them and murmuring continued.

"Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Voxaston advisor?" Spitelout said, trying to keep his appearance in the game. "I seem to recall you saying, 'All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.'" Hiccup said and a lot of gasps could be heard. Taramis frowned as he lowered his hand to his dagger, hidden on his waist.

"When you guards failed to kill me in that room you put me into, I feared that I would miss this show." Hiccup said and murmurs of anger could be heard from the crowd. Spitelout silently growled as he had enough of this.

"But this was ambitious plan indeed... I, Empress, her generals and king Throk. All your enemies in one place. I know that you planed this because Agnar has no brain for this and my father is more like a hit-it-with-staff-until-it-stops-moving type." Hiccup saw that he no longer irritates Spitelout. He angered his father and Agnar too.

"This is very entertaining, but you don't expect that someone will believe to your wild stories," Spitelout said with a smirk but now King Throk interjected. "That will be a matter for a judge to decide."

Spitelout frowned as he saw that several Lainid's guards were walking towards him with their hands on hilts of their swords.

"Fool's..." Spitelout said with a frown as he made a hand signal suddenly Lainid's guards were shot by arrows and panic erupted. Spitelout took out his sword and ran at Hiccup. Taramis just in time pushed Astrid out of the way of the arrow flying at her. Soon the whole hall erupted into a fight. Berkians warriors were coming out of nowhere and were overwhelming Lainid's guards. Astrid's company quickly reacted and right now they tried to keep their Empress safe since she couldn't fight because of that dress.

Throk was furious as he kicked one of the Berkians soldiers into his groin. "How is this possible?! The gates are closed and the bridge is drawn!" Throk shouted while he deflected another strike.

"Well, you should not trust your own spies," Stoick said towards the king. "Especially not to tell him where is your secret passage."

"No..." Throk gasped and glared at the big man in front of him.

"Now then. Let's get this over with." Suddenly more and more Berkians soldiers rushed into the room.

"Die!" Several Berkians shouted as they pierced the guards.

"Astrid, look out!" Hiccup shouted and Astrid roll to the side, just in time. The bolt from a crossbow slams into the wall right where she was standing.

"Too close," Astrid breathed out.

"Take cover!" Taramis shouted. Suddenly, arrows zip through the air, striking the assembled royals which were not aligned to the Berkians. Their shouts echo in the throne room.

Astrid look up, just in time to see Prince Asger gleefully disarm and cut down another nobleman with a flurry of quick strikes.

"Ha! I have had better fights against my stablehands! Pathetic!" Prince Asger laughed. Nearby, Taramis fights back, impaling one Berkians soldier with his sword and dropping another with a gauntlet to the skull.

"Astrid, I need to get you out of here. Now!" Taramis shouted to the Empress. A Berkians soldier bars the door to the outside hallway, hefting a massive axe. One of the Lainids guards tried to flee, but the soldier swings the axe at him, beheading him instantly. Then, the soldier spots Astrid.

"You are next," Soldier said coming towards her.

"Not if I can help it," Astrid said nad soldier laughed. "Hah, what is an empress in a fancy little dress going to do to a soldier?"

"Just watch," Astrid said through gridded teeth. Astrid was looking something to use against the soldier and she grabbed the goblet of wine. She flings the goblet's contents into the face of the soldier. The soldier screamed as he tried to clear his eyes. Suddenly, Hiccup took Astrid's hand and run, other following them. As they were fleeing into the corridor, the skirts of Astrid's ballgown tangled up and she crushed to the floor. Hiccup quickly reaches down and helps her up.

"Thank you," Astrid muttered. As she stands, she sees blood on her gown. The floor is slick with the blood of slaughtered royals and their children.

"Dead... All of them... the entire nobility, wiped out." Astrid softly said. Lainid's kingdom surely didn't expect this outcome.

"Not all of them..." Hiccup said. Wounded and leaning against a column, King Throk tries to fight off a Berkian soldier.

"Die, Lainid scum!" Berkian soldier shouted and King Throk laughed a little. "Not without a fight..." He brandishes a torch at the soldier.

"We have got to help him!" Astrid said.

"It is too risky. My duty is to protect you, not a Lainid king. You are the Empress of Voxaston. You must live." Taramis said against that plan.

"I know... but what kind of Empress am I if I leave him behind?" Astrid said looking straight at Taramis.

"We can take King Throk with us. He could be valuable. But it's up to you, Astrid." Hiccup said as the sound of fighting was getting closer to them again.

"I am not leaving him!" Astrid said determinedly. She grabbed a massive shield from one of the fallen guards and dart toward Throk.

"What the...?!" The soldier said as he looked towards running Astrid. She slammed the side of the shield into the soldier's helm as hard as she can. He crumples to the ground.

"Empress Astrid!" King Throk said surprised.

"I never leave someone behind..." Astrid said.

"But who knew that you would save my life?" King laughed a little. "You couldn't charm your way out of this?" Astrid said and King smiled. "I tried flirting with the soldiers, but they were shockingly unreceptive."

"I owe you, Astrid. My kingdom owes you." King Throk said before his smile faded. "If my kingdom will survive of course." He then straightened up and continued. "I swear my life, should you ever need me, I will be there with my finest soldiers at my back."

Voxaston delegation was looking at him surprised. "What? My army is still whole. Hiden out of sight."

Astrid smiled and said. "Good, because after this is over, I have a feeling I am going to need them."

Suddenly Throk winces.

"Is it serious?" Astrid asked.

"My wounds will heal..." Throk said smile creeping across his face. "But my tunic may never recover." Suddenly Hiccup, Taramis and others rush up to them.

"That was too risky. You should have let me do it." Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Scold me later," Astrid said.

"Quickly, this way!" Taramis shouted and others followed him. As they enter the dungeon, they see three soldiers rushing by, all carrying weapons wet with blood. Looking around, Astrid spits a crossbow in the hands of a fallen soldier. She pulls it from his grasp.

"Shit... Only one bolt..." Astrid cursed and she shot on one of the soldiers. Her bolt catches the soldier right where his helmet meets his armour, plunging into the base of his skull. The cry attracted more soldiers and Astrid cursed.

"We have to get out of here!" Hiccup said and they flee down the stairs.

"Where do we go now?" Hiccup said at the bottom of the stairs.

"The passage they used to get in... We will use it to get out." Throk said and let them to the secret passage. He pushed a brick into the wall. Astrid hears stones shifting and suddenly the rock wall swings open, revealing a secret door. Everyone dashed in. Throk tries to seal the door behind them, but Berkians soldiers are already closing in.

"They will figure out how to get in. We won't make it out before they catch us." Throk said and Astrid face darkened.

"Then we have no choice but to stand and fight!" Astrid said determinedly. As they passed through a metal gate, Astrid saw Hiccup hesitate on the other side.

"No, we do have a choice." Hiccup said and halted. "I am going to hold them off! At least I can slow them down, buy you some time." He pushed Fishlegs through a metal gate and slams the gate closed, locking himself in.

"Hiccup!" Taramis shouted. Astrid turned around, shocked. "Hic, What are you doing? Don't do this!"

"It's the only way. Go!" Hiccup said with a sad expression. They hear shouting as the soldiers close in on them.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said as he came closer to the gate. "I love you." She said surprising everyone around them, especially Hiccup.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said stunned.

"I know this isn't the time, but..." Astrid said slowly and Hiccup interrupted her. "I never said this because I knew you were Empress, but..." Hiccup took a deep breath a continued. "Well, since I might not ever see you again, I want you to know the truth. Listen, Astrid. I love you, too. I have always been in love with you. From the day you saved me."

"Hiccup..." Astrid said stunned. Hiccup presses up against the bars and kissed Astrid, but the sound of shouting interrupted them.

"Now go, Astrid. Taramis, Heather keep her safe." Hiccup said as he looked at them.

"I will guard her till my last breath," Taramis said and Hiccup nodded. Other started to fleeing down the tunnel and Heather dragged Astrid with her.

After leading the soldiers away from Astrid, Hiccup emerges from the passage and find himself in the castle kitchen, the soldiers right behind him.

"You there! Stop!" One of the soldiers shouted. When they recognised Hiccup, they laughed. "Ready to fight, boy?"

"Nope. Not even a little." Hiccup said, spin around and take off running, bolting through the cluttered kitchen.

"Get back here!" One of the soldiers shouted and ran after him. At the far end, Hiccup comes to a wide open firepit. Flames were crackling over sizzling coals. Hiccup leap boldly over the firepit and strangely, as he crosses through the veil of flame, he feels no heat or pain. The flames almost seem to arc, bending away from him, making a path.

"That's... odd," Hiccup said, not really understanding what just happened. Hiccup land smoothly on the other side of the pit. Behind him, the soldiers scramble around. Hiccup opened the next door and quickly closed it behind him. He ran through the small hall. Suddenly a door opens on his right side and somebody pulls him in. Hiccup, surprised fell to the ground as the person who pushed him in closed the door. Hiccup quickly got to his feet to examine the person who pushed him inside. It was a woman in her late thirties. She was dressed as a cook and she had blond hair and brown eyes. She throws him an eyepatch and some staff clothes. Hiccup looked at her in bewilderment.

"Don't look at me as a stupid child. Put that on your eye and get dressed. It will not take long for them to come for us. We don't want to get them recognise you." She said and quickly turned around. Hiccup understood that she waited till he changes his clothes. Hiccup didn't wait for a second to change his clothes and he put the eyepatch on his right eye.

"Better?" He said when he was done and the woman looked at him. She observed him with the hard look but then she smiled.

"Great! The normal soldier will never recognise you." She said. Suddenly a Berkians soldiers barked in and the woman quickly went behind Hiccup placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, don't hurt us! We are good people. We are just servants." Woman pleaded. Hiccup was surprised at first but then he followed her lead. He tried to look terrified. And by the looks of it, it worked.

"One boy ran past this room. Did you saw him?" One of the soldiers asked and both of them frantically shook their head.

"I think that this man ran with the empress and her people. He must know where he went!" One of the soldiers said as he pointed his sword on masked Hiccup. Hiccup was not sure if the soldier recognised him or not.

"I don't know anything." Hiccup said with faked fear in his voice.

"Then I will kill the woman. See that loosens your tongue." The first soldier said as he put sword under woman's chin.

"NO!" Hiccup said. They could not hurt her. Not, because of him. The soldier laughed and pushed Hiccup to the side. Soldier slams his fist into the woman's head and she falls. The soldier pulled out a dagger and kneels beside her.

Hiccup suddenly feel something stirring inside him. Rage. Fury. Fire. Hiccup growled and suddenly he let his anger explode. Fire burning in the kitchen jumps, the flames lashing out to twist around the soldiers. Soldiers suddenly writhe and scream as the fire burns them alive, roasting them in their full armour.

Hiccup surprised looks at his hand and he was shocked beyond everything. "What... what the hell did I just do?" Hiccup asked no one in particular. But Hiccup then quickly recoiled and rushed to the woman's side. Hiccup takes her hand and she begins to stir.

"What... What happened? I thought?" The woman said disoriented. Hiccup weakly smiled and answered. "I... took care of the soldiers. Don't ask how."

Hiccup looked around and then asked. "Where is everyone?" The woman tries to stand up and Hiccup helps her. "All servants have been ordered to the throne room. So if we mean to live, we must go there now!"

Together, they reach the throne room, where all of the castle servants stands terrified. Two other servants run up to them. One young woman and one boy.

"Mother! We were so worried about you!" The woman said stopping in front of them.

"What were you doing out there?" The boy asked, looking at Hiccup suspiciously.

"I was fetching your fool brother Valerian here. He would go and get himself into trouble." The woman said, surprising everyone.

"Our... brother?" The young woman asked shocked.

"Listen here and listen carefully. Agnar is executing anyone who could be a threat. If he finds out that Valerian, who is in fact, Hiccup Haddock of Berk, personal advisor of the empress, can use a sword, he will kill him!" The woman said determined surprising their children and Hiccup.

"You are _the_ Hiccup Haddock?" The young woman asked, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Shush, Risa!" Woman reprimanded her. "From here on out, he is your brother, a knuckle-headed servant in the kitchen. Understand?"

"We are going to circle back to 'knuckle-headed'." Hiccup said but the woman only glared at him.

"I understand... but what if someone else betrays him?" A young woman asked.

"I will get the word out. We are all allies here. The other servants will keep, Valerian secret here." The woman said and her face darkened. "And if they don't... it will be moss cabbage every night, so help me!" She then turned to Hiccup.

"My name is Mera. I am a friend of Cami and her employer. This are my children. Risa and Terek." The woman finally introduces herself and Hiccup nodded.

"Please to meet you... Mother..." Hiccup said with a smile and the woman smiled back.

"Silence, everyone!" One of the soldiers suddenly shouted. "Quiet down! Your new king is about to speak!"

Agnar came to the front of the Throne and he started talking. "Hear me, people of this castle! I know you have long served the former king! But his reign has ended! Just as the reign of Empress Astrid! Her capital city and castle fell under me this evening!"

This word's hit Hiccup as dagger how was this possible?

"Her people were trying to defend their home against my forces, but my forces alongside forces of kingdoms which sworn their loyalty to me had defeated them and left the city in ruin! Because the Empress was not at home to protect it!" King of Berk gestures and one of his soldiers hold up the heads of several nobles.

Risa suddenly whispers to Hiccup. "I think I am going to be sick..." Hiccup, however, whispered back. "We will be lucky if we get through this night with our own heads still attached."

Risa shook and whimpered. "Gods..."

"There are no warriors left among you!" King Agnar continued. "My men have seen to that."

Soldiers suddenly march in, wheeling carts full of bodies, while Agnar continued. "I give you a choice now! Pledge your loyalty to me... or add more carcasses to the pile." In that moment, one of the soldiers unsheathes his sword. "Who is first?"

As the servants line up to take the loyalty pledge, Risa plucks at Hiccup's sleeve. "What do we do?"

Hiccup frowned and answered. "We pledge our loyalty. We bend the knee. We promise Agnar our service." Hiccup took a short pause and then finished. "And when the time is right. We will strike."

When Hiccup was in front of Agnar he was afraid that he might recognise him. But when Hiccup bowed down and changed a little his voice, the only thing Agnar did was a smile. And if he was able to fool Agnar, there was a way that this may actually work.

* * *

A few moments later, Astrid is riding through the forest at night, away from Lainid and they come to a fork in the path.

"We need to get back to Hofferson city!" Astrid said but then a figure came out of shadows.

"No! Hofferson city is under Berk's control. Voxaston Empire has fallen!" Cami said as she made her way from the shadow.

"What?" Heather said taken aback.

"It can't be!" Twins said terrified.

"What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked while Astrid's face fell. "I have failed my people. I have failed everyone."

"You failed no one," Cami said and Taramis nodded. "She is right. There was nothing we could do."

Astrid sighed. "Where will we go?"

"Don't worry. I will take you somewhere safe." Taramis said and Astrid looked at him. "And where is that?"

"There is a monastery deep in the woods near Hofferson city. I trained with the monks there for years. They will hide us from Agnar. You could come too, King Throk."

Throk shook his head. "No. I must return to my hidden army. They will need me." Throk then looked at Astrid. "Here we must part our ways, lovely Empress." He pulls out a small green orb from the inside of his robes and offers it to you. Astrid takes it and the orb shines in her hands.

"A gift of beauty," Throk says.

"What it is?" Astrid asks. "At Lainid, we used these to speak with those we care about. So they are never far from our hearts and minds."

"So this orb...?" Astrid didn't finish the sentence.

"I have its match. We can use them to send each other messages." Throk says and Astrid smiles a little. "Thank you, Throk."

"A pleasure. And know this..." Throk said his face darkened. "Agnar's treachery will be punished. When you rise against him, my army and my people will be with you."

Astrid nods and puts the orb to her clothes. "Until then... farewell." Throk start leaving and he waves back to your group as he leaves.

"Don't worry, Astrid. People will be with you." Cami said, retreating to the shadows. Suddenly there are shouts and several Berkians riders go towards them.

"We need to go!" Taramis shouted and they started running. They knew that there was no chance to ran away from them.

"We need to split up!" Fishlegs shouted and they looked at him shocked.

"No, we cannot!" Astrid shouted but Fishlegs shook his head. "No, we need to! Take care of her!" Fishlegs said as he stopped. Astrid tried to stop but Taramis and Heather grabbed her hands and dragging her.

"We are not letting you alone in this, Fish!" Tuffnut said surprising Fishlegs who turned around and saw that twins stood with him.

"Thank you..." Fishlegs said and Ruff frowned. "You can thank us later." When the riders saw them they started running deeper into the forest, riders following them.

"My home, my people..." Astrid said her voice filled with despair.

"Don't despair. You are alive. That is all that matters." Taramis said no longer dragging her by the hands.

"I promise you both," Astrid said with determination in her voice "I will make Berkians pay." Her face then fell.

"Hiccup is everything to me... I know he survived... I feel it... And now King Agnar has him, again... He destroyed everything I have ever know. I will take Voxaston back... I swear it... Even if it should cost me my life."

* * *

Later few days, Asger sits in the Hofferson hall smirking at the staff bowing and promising him loyalty. This will happen to someone who will refuse him and his father. And he will not stop till Astrid's head will be in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years later after King Agnar seized Voxaston and Lainid kingdoms, Hiccup was living in the castle of Voxaston, disguised as a common servant. He and his 'family' was transported to the Voxason hall. The reason was that his 'mother' was a great cook. What surprised Hiccup was that dragons vanished. When Berkians forces attacked Hofferson city, nobody knew where the dragons went.

Right now, Hiccup was helping Terek and Mera carry large sacks of flour to the kitchen.

"All this just for dinner tonight?" Hiccup grumbled. "I swear, we are carrying a week's worth here!"

"Just about! We are cooking double!" Terek complained. "Another battalion of soldiers arrived at Hofferson city last night, and we have got to feed them all."

"King Agnar forces nearly every able-bodied person in the Kingdoms into his army. It is no wonder we are overflowing with soldiers." Mera said with a fallen face.

"Another battalion..." Hiccup said silently. "I have got to figure out what's going on and send word to Astrid."

"Hush!" Mera reprimanded them. "There are soldiers up ahead! You want them to hear you?" Down the corridor, Hiccup spots his father arguing with a soldier. At first, he was afraid that maybe his father will recognise him, so he even pain his hair for a dark color, but he didn't. Hiccup was now actually doubting if his father ever loved him.

"I won't tolerate another mistake. Prince Asger has been too lenient with you." Stoick said and soldier in front of him was terrified.

"Every soldier in the barracks will be ready for inspection within the hour. I swear it." The soldier said with fear in his voice.

"You don't see that every day. I wonder who he is." Terek said and Hiccup snorted. "He is my father." Terek looked at him surprised but before he could say something else, Mera gave them both head slap.

"Enough gossip, you two. We have got work to do."

When they got back to the kitchen, Mera sighed. "My goodness, they want venison tonight for the high table..." She looked at the venison in front of her and frowned. "I hope we have enough."

"Yeah, and we better hurry with it..." Terek said with a hiss. "My back still hasn't finished healing from my last whipping." Hiccup frowned as he straightens his back. Terek was not the only one from the staff who was whipped. Everyone was whipped several times. It was Asger's favourite pass time.

As they worked, they hear a tapping at the window. Hiccup opened the window and small terrible terror came inside.

"Terry is back!" Terek said and Hiccup smiled. "I told you, he only answers to Sparky." Sparky jumped on Hiccup shoulder and Hiccup caressed his scales. Where all dragons went was beyond him. But what he couldn't understand more was why Sparky stayed back. Hiccup cuts off a small piece of venison, and Sparky eats it out of Hiccup's hand. Then after a moment, Sparky looks longingly at the sky.

Hiccup smiled as he scratched his chin. "Not yet, my friend. When we have news for Astrid, then I will send you off."

"Your little dragon is as restless as you are, Hiccup." Terek laughed. Hiccup smile widened. "I don't blame him. But he is the lucky one. He gets to fly away from this place..." But then again his smile faded. "And he will get to see Astrid again long before I ever will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid is living in a hidden mountain monastery with Taramis, Heather and the monks who run it. As another morning dawns, Astrid carries two buckets of water up the hill and into the monastery. She set them down in front Taramis and one of the monks and Taramis smiled at her.

"Look at you. There was a time when carrying just one bucket left you out of breath." Astrid glared at Taramis and his smile widened. "I was castle girl back then."

Before Taramis spoke up, the monk said. "Now you are something stronger. Why do you push yourself? Most Empreses would leave the hard work to others."

"Most Empresses have Empires..." Astrid shot back. Monk smiled under his grey cape and put his hands under his chin. "Good answer. Are you ready to train with me this morning?" Monk asked and Astrid crossed her arms. "I am always ready."

The monk nodded, stood up and gestures to the sword Taramis gave her, hanging on a rack on the wall. Astrid eye the weapon in the monk's hands. It was a rod with a blade on both ends.

"When do I get to use that one?" Astrid asked and monk looked at her. "Only the most skilled monks are allowed to use the Caras. You are not yet ready for it. Even Taramis is not allowed to use it. Even if he would love to."

When Astrid picked up her sword, Heather entered the room and sat down next to Taramis, watching her and monk.

"Let's begin," Monk said and squares off against Astrid, taking a firm, wide stance. He tightens his grip on his Caras and eyes Astrid's weapon. His placid face almost hints at a smile. Then the blade of his Caras shoots out at Astrid. She knocks the Caras to the side with the flat of her sword, shoving it away. The monk then lunges at her, grabbing her by the throat. He jerks her up, lifting her off her feet, and holds her in the air in front of him.

The monk smirked and said. "You fight well. But ultimately, youth and passion cannot match experience and discipline. You are beaten. Yield."

As Astrid tries to fight off his grip, she notices he left his stomach unprotected. She winds up and kicks the monk as hard as she can in the stomach. The monk sucks in his breath and drops her.

"Not one of our moves. But a good one." Monk said after he regained his posture.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Astrid said, determined. However, the monk shook his head. "No. Enough for today." She and the monk then face each other, bowing. Monk then claps Astrid's hand and nods. "You fought well. My brothers and I will be proud to follow you into battle when the time comes."

Astris was taken aback but she quickly recoiled. "Thank you." The monk bows to Astrid and leaves. Taramis and Heather then stood up and came to her.

"You impressed the Protector monks," Taramis said and Heather laughed. "Yeah, even Taramis didn't impress them when he was little as you did now."

Taramis slightly glared at her but she only winked at him. He shook his head and continued. "What is more important, is that there are about fifty of them and we will need every last one in the coming battle to take back Voxaston."

After a moment of pause, he continued. "Your army is growing, Astrid."

"It will grow even faster once we leave the Ruins of Protector," Astrid said and Taramis sighed. "Patience, my empress."

Just then, the orb Throk gave Astrid grows warm. "Another message from Throk," Astrid said as she pulls out the orb.

"What does it say? Any word on the fight against Agnar? The Blood Empire?" Taramis quickly asks and both women look at him. "It is Throk, Taramis," Heather said and Astrid continued. "I would lower your expectations to more... material things."

Astrid spins the orb, and Throk's image appears in it. 'Empress, I apologize profusely for my dilly-dallying. Being pursued by bandits and hooligans is not conducive to communication. But such are the times. I hope with all sincerity that you continue to be safe, which I assume must be so... given how overprotective Taramis is.'

"Overprotective?" Taramis says with surprise in his voice. "What does he know about overprotective?" He continues and both women laugh.

But the message continues. 'But onto more important matters...'

"Here we go. Finally. News." Heather says and they listen to the message. 'Are you still wearing your hair in the same style? I had a dream that you transformed it into something truly beautiful.'

The trio groaned. "He provided a sketch..." Astrid said with irritation in her voice. "It does look pretty that way," Taramis says with a sigh and both women slapped his head.

'We must reconvene sometime soon so that we can overthrow Agnar... and before you forget about your most devoted friend, who owes you his life, me.' Throk's image fades from the orb as the message ends.

"At least he is loyal," Taramis said and Heather just shook her head. Astrid sat down with sigh and sorrow on her face. "I wish it was Hiccup we would hear news from today. It seems like it's been ages since we last saw that terrible terror."

Taramis places his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "If he sends that terror to us too often, he will draw suspicion."

"I know. It is just..." Astrid stopped as she took a deep breath. "We know..." Heather says as she placed her hand on her other shoulder.

"If King Agnar discoveries Hic's hiding at the castle... If his father would recognise him..." Astrid said and Taramis comfort her. "Agnar is a cruel man. But Hiccup is clever. He will be safe until our time to strike comes."

"Before we can do anything to take back Voxaston, we will need an opportunity." Heather continued. "And since dragons left, we are alone."

"I still don't understand why they did that." Taramis started. "They... wait. Did you hear that?" Taramis asked.

"Hear what?" Both Astrid and Heather asks surprised. Before they could say another word, Taramis whips out his dagger and hurls it into the shadows. Suddenly, a man screams and fell to the ground.

"Berkians scouts! We can't let them report back to the King Agnar." Taramis shouts.

"It is her! It is the empress!" The scouts shout.

"Don't let them get away!" Taramis shouts running after them with women hot at his heels. The three remaining scouts rush out of the monastery in opposite directions. Taramis and Heather rush after two scouts and Astrid start to head after the last scout. Astrid took out her short sword, chasing after the scout.

"Not... going to get away... from me!" Astrid shouts and catches up to the scout. He spins, pulling out two curved daggers.

"Good luck defending against two blades, girl." The scout taunts and Astrid look at her sword which suddenly seems less lethal in her arms. "I will manage." She said determined and the scout laughed.

"First I am going to cut you up, then I am going to gut you just like a wild boar." Scout keeps talking and Astrid was irritated. "You are done talking?" She asks and the scout lunges forward, slashing at her chest with one of his daggers. She was able to parry his attack with her sword, but she was left exposed and he thrust with the other dagger.

Astrid leaps backwards, but he connects with her arm, slicing across it. Astrid hissed from pain and scout laughed. "There is that cut I promised."

He lunges again, but this time, Astrid is able to roll away quickly, exposing a weak point on his thigh. She attacks, aiming for his thigh and her sword slashes across his thigh.

"Is this the part where you gut me?" Astrid said with a taunting voice. In his rage, he whirls around, kicking her hard in the chest and sending her flying onto her back and rushes towards her.

"This is where you die!" Scout shouted and Astrid swings her sword in a low sweep, wedging the blade into his ankle. He reels back for a moment, clearly in pain.

"You are going to pay for what you have..." He growled but suddenly stiffens for a moment, teeters, then falls to the side, one of Taramis's throwing knives protruding from the back of his neck.

"I... got... him..." Taramis said when he came to Astrid. He helps her up and Astrid looks at him. "You saved my life. I just wish that I would be able to finish him on my own..."

"You helped slow him down, Astrid. These scouts were dangerous. Let's just be glad that we are fine." Taramis said and in that moment Heather ran to them.

"The third one is dead." She said and Taramis nodded. "This was a great team effort. We must be vigilant. Not even a single scout can report our location back to Agnar."

"We stopped them today, but we can not hide forever," Astrid says and Taramis nodded. "No. We cannot. And when the times comes, you must be ready to strike."

Then the trio heads back inside, but they didn't notice a slight stirring in the bushes. Lying there, holding his breath, is one last Berkian scout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup in the kitchen spots Risa filling a tray with meat. A guard looms over her.

"That looks tasty," Soldier said as he reaches over and plunks a piece of meat from the tray.

"Please, sir, we will barely have enough for the high table as it is..." Risa pleaded.

"That is your problem, isn't it?" The soldier said scowling at her. "If I have got to watch over a filthy kitchen rats, I am going to enjoy myself." He reaches for more when Hiccup spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, yeah? And why would I listen to a dog like you?" The soldier said smirking at him.

"Because that food fell in horse dung." Hiccup said with a sad tone. "But it is all the venison we have got, so we have to serve it."

The soldier looked utterly disgusted. "That is disgusting!"

Rise quickly understood Hiccup's plan so she continued. "We washed it as well as we could, but..."

"Enough! I don't want to hear about it." The soldier said and moves down to the other end of the kitchen to steal a piece of bread. Hiccup smiled a little and whispers to Risa.

"Looks like that did the trick."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Risa whispered back. "It is the least I could do." Hiccup said with sly smile.

"Hm... I know that look. What do you want now?" Risa said smirking at Hiccup. "And keep your voice down."

"You don't need to sound so suspicious. I am here to offer my services. I want to help you serve the banquet tonight." Hiccup said and Risa raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? And why do you want to do that?"

Hiccup lean close and whispers in her ear. "I need to learn if Astris is in danger. I have got to know what they are planning so I can warn her."

Risa's face fell as she whispers back. "Oh, Hiccup... please be careful with that. I don't want to see you tied to the whipping pole tonight."

"I am always careful," Hiccup says with a shy smile. "Except, you know, when I am not."

Risa shook her head and said. "I am going to regret this..." She then pushed a tray of venison to his hands. "Take this tray of venison. And don't draw attention to yourself!"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Hiccup followed Risa into the banquet hall. Soldiers line the walls, standing at attention. At the center, Prince Asger and his, right-hand man, Baril, are sitting at a long banquet table.

"About time!" Prince Asger said irritated.

"Any later and I would be visiting the kitchen with my carving knife!" Baril growled.

"Apologies, m'lords," Risa said bowing down. Across from Asger and Baril is Stoick and at the head of the table, King Agnar presides.

"As I was saying, after speaking at length with Stoick, I have made my decision," Agnar said his hands under his chin.

"My lord, is it wise to discuss things of this nature in front of the servants?" Stoick said, eyeing Hiccup and Risa. Asger smirked and answered. "I assure you, they are perfectly subdued. We have beaten any fight out of them long ago."

Agnar smirked and said. "Luckily, this is easy to demonstrate." King Agnar motioned to Hiccup and said. "You come here."

"Yes, m'lord?" Hiccup asked as he bowed down. "What do you know about the Blood empire?"

"Um, well... Is that where our blood comes from?" Hiccup said, and he tried to sound as unsure as he could. King Agnar started laughing and the others at the were smirking.

"Satisfied, Stoick?" King asked when he stopped laughing.

Stoick shook his head and answered. "I don't know if I have ever heard anyone more disinformed."

Prince Asger smirked as he took a big bite of venison. "See?" He said as he gulped. "He might as well be a piece of furniture in the room."

Risa shoots a quick smile to Hiccup and he nodded to her.

"So, as I was saying," King Agnar continued again. "I will be sailing west tonight and attacking the Blood Empire with the bulk of our forces."

Prince Asger smiled. "We are going to war? About time! Sparring is no replacement for a real battle. I don't want to get slow..."

But then Agnar interrupted him. "No! You won't be going with me. You will remain here at Voxaston."

Asger was stunned back and he immediately started protesting. "What? But there is no glory in staying here! I should be cutting down our enemies, like my brothers and sisters!"

Suddenly Agnar raised his voice. "This castle is the heart of our new kingdom. Lava-lout's, Berserkers, Meatheads and Histeria. They are now part of our new kingdom. Our kingdoms are united as never before. And as I said this castle is the heart of our kingdom. I am entrusting it to you. Do not make me regret it."

Agnar then turned to the Stoick. "Stoick, I will need you to stay here as well."

Stoick looked shocked. "But, my king... my place is at your side, as it always has been."

Agnar's face fell and he raised his voice again. "We _must_ hold the kingdoms! Does no one understand that? Stoick, you will serve me best here!" He then took a deep breath and continued. "I am leaving behind a contingency of my most elite troops for you to command."

Stoick finally nodded and said. "Yes, my king."

There was a moment of silence before Agnar spoke again. "You might also help prevent my son from wasting scouts to hunt after exiled empresses."

Asger choked on his food as he looked at his father. "How do you know about that?"

' _Astrid...'_ Hiccup though but suddenly Agnar shouted. "More venison! Where is that servant?" Hiccup quickly rush forward. Hiccup used the serving fork to put more venison on King Agnar's plate. He ignores Hiccup and continues talking. "Anyway, that little girl is of no consequence to us."

Asger jagged his knife into a table. "She is no little girl! Half the realm is still loyal to her. If she were to call for an uprising..."

Agnar again raised his voice and Hiccup saw as if his son shrunk back into the chair. "She won't. Not while she can cower away in some hovel. Leave her be."

"But..." Asger tried to protest but his father cut him short. "My word is final. Now, I ride tonight."

When the dinner ended, Hiccup and Risa carry the plates and dishes back to the kitchen and they see King Agnar riding out with the main force of his army. Hiccup then hear a crash in the nearby banquet hall.

"Sounds like there is something going on in there, Risa." Hiccup said as he looked back. "I have got to see what more I can learn."

Risa touched his arm and said. "Be careful." Hiccup nodded and heads back. He lingers outside the door and listens in.

"Stoick, I won't say this again! I want a team of assassins sent after that girl!" Asger shouts at Stoick and he hurls a vase against the wall, shattering it to pieces. Stoick stood unfazed as he answered. "You can destroy as many vases as you would like. Your father said to hold Voxaston. I follow his orders."

Asger growled. "If my father wants to leave me here, I will find my own glory in ending the life of that miserable girl before she can raise her hand against us." Hiccup saw that Asger rubs his wrist. He then continued. "She already raised her hand against me once. She will learn to regret that."

Asger turned to Stoick and looks him deep into eyes. "I will mount that foolish girl's head on a spike for everyone on this godsforsaken castle to see. And if Hiccup's with her it is only a bonus."

' _I will never allow you to touch her._ ' Hiccup thought and he feels anger rushing through him. He looks down at his hands and they feel warm. Hiccup was surprised. It was just like two years ago with that fire. Hiccup then notices that his hands begin glowing a faint red. Hiccup took a deep breath and calmed himself. He feels power roiling deep in his veins. As he watches his hand, the heat consolidates to a point in the center of his palm. The heat blossoms into a small fireball that spins and dissipates. Hiccup had no idea what happened but he felt somehow stronger. He leans back towards the door, listening in again.

"Now, Stoick," Asger was still talking to Stoick. "I am sure my father would love to hear that you openly rebelled against me the moment he left for the war."

"I..." Stoick tried to say but Asger smirked and cut him. "Now say 'Yes, Prince Asger,' and do my bidding."

Stoick slightly frowned but he said that. "Yes, Prince Asger." Stoick turns on his heel and heads towards the door. Hiccup darts around the corner before he is spotted.

A while later, Hiccup returns to his quarters, where Terek is waiting for him.

"You did it, didn't you?" Terek asked him. "You found out what is going on?" Hiccup, however, frowned and answered. "If the soldiers catch you out after curfew..."

"I am not scared!" Terek said determinedly. "I have had lashes before! Now tell me!"

Hiccup took a deep breath. " It is big. Agnar's left and has taken most of the army with him. All but an elite group of soldiers. And even bigger. Asger is sending assassins after Astrid. I have to warn her."

"We can do more. We have got to!" Terek said and scratches his chin. "I know a man down in the dungeons who can get us a poison designed to take out a hundred men. We could poison Asger!" Terek then cursed and continued. "But we would never be able to get it past his tasters."

"Maybe we can't get the poison to Asger," Hiccup said deep in thoughts. "But we could poison those men King Asger left behind! They are camped just outside the walls."

Terek smiled. "And I am pretty sure soldiers aren't lucky enough to have personal tasters."

"Every soldier Asger loses is one Astrid won't have to face." Hiccup said. "One more way I can protect her. We need do this. For Astrid." Terek looks at him. "Are you serious? Are we really doing this? Because it will mean sneaking outside the castle walls."

Hiccup suddenly shook his head. "No, Astrid would never approve this. We need to focus on the task at hand. We need to get out a message to Astrid."

"Sure..." Terek said but Hiccup could see that he was disappointed. Hiccup leans out the window and whistle two short blasts, calling Sparky to him. Hiccup slip a message to Astrid in between Sparky's claws. "If Astrid survives this attempt on her life, it will be the perfect time for her to return. To take back this castle and her empire."

Hiccup then throw Sparky into the air. "Fly true, my friend. Fly to Astrid."

When Sparky was away, Hiccup closed the window and took off his shirt. But then suddenly he heard a gasp. He looked at Terek and he saw that he was looking at him with shock written all over his face. "What it is?" Hiccup asked and Terek took a small mirror with shaking hands. "Turn... around..." Terek said and he did that. But when he saw his own back in the mirror, he gasped too. There was a big red mark on his back. It was a curled dragon and he was breathing flames which went up by his spine to his neck. Now, Hiccup had no idea what was happening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I hope that you are enjoying the story! As of now, I finally finished every detail of my plot for this story so I expect that it will be a lot easier for me to write this story. But since the Christmas are coming near, my free time is nowhere to be found. You also noticed that this is the third chapter for two weeks and I have no idea if I will be able to keep this number of updates. But, I will try. Anyway, I want to thank you all for favs, follows and reviews. I always enjoy reading reviews :) Anyway, thank you all and feel free to leave a review :)**

 **dragonsofdarknessflame - Well, I don't want to spoil anything, but I will only say that there is special road for him to go :)**

 **Enjoy new chapter!**

* * *

In the woods outside the monastery, Astrid, Heather and Taramis hide with their weapons ready, waiting for Asger's assassins.

"We were lucky to get Hiccup's message in time. Starky has earned a lifetime of fresh fish." Astrid says and Taramis chuckled. "Agreed."

Taramis's face then darkened and continued. "Now, anyone coming from Voxaston will have to come through this forest. We just have to wait." Suddenly, they spot three assassins creeping along the path. Nocking an arrow into her longbow, Astrid's pulls back her bowstring and focus on the first assassin. She notices that the wind's blowing to the right, so she aimed her arrow slightly to the left of the first assassin's head. She fires the arrow, sending it flying into the head of the first assassin. It strikes with a sickening thunk.

The assassin collapse to the ground and the second one shouted. "What was that? Who is out there?" Nocking another arrow, Astrid aims at the second assassin, but her view is obscured by trees. Astrid's waits till he creeps past the trees, giving her a clear shot. Her arrow punctures a gap in his armor just above his breastplate. He falls to his knees, his hands grasping at his neck.

The third assassin whirls around with his axe drawn. "I see you, girl!" As the assassin nears on Astrid's position, she drops her bow to the ground and yanks her sword from its sheath.

"This is the end for you!" Assassin shouted, closing in.

"I don't think so," Astrid said with a frown. She jams the blade of her short sword up into the assassin's jaw, perpendicular with his skull and the assassin collapse in a heap.

Astrid's breath out the air she didn't know she was holding and suddenly she hears Taramis calling her. Astrid saw that Taramis's and Heather's swords were stained with blood. Suddenly, the sound of horses galloping fills the forest.

"It can't be..." Taramis breathe out and dozens more assassins rush through the forest, some on horseback, others marching on foot.

Astrid frowned. "Asger didn't just send assassins... He sent an entire army!"

Taramis turned to Astrid. "We can't stop them all."

Astrid nodded and said. "The monks... We have got to get back to the monastery."

"We won't be faster than mounted soldiers!"Heather said but Astrid shook her head. "We still got to try."

Keeping to the shadows, Astrid, Heather and Taramis make their way back to the monastery. They soon found the monastery is in flames. Asger's soldiers swarm around it.

"Damn. Damn!" Astrid cursed burning with rage. She turned to Taramis and Heather. She saw that Taramis had tears in his eyes while Heather had her hand on his shoulder.

"I never imagined he would send so many. They had us badly outnumbered. There is nothing we could have done." Taramis said shaking his head. Astrid knew how painful was this sight for Taramis. He was practically raised here. Astrid placed her hand on his other shoulder. "Do you think the monks made it out in time?"

Taramis shook his head again. "They knew it might come to this. I am certain they made it out." Astrid turned back to the monastery and then she gasped. "Oh, no..."

From behind a pillar, she watched as two of Prince Asger's soldiers drag one of the monks forward.

"Where is the false empress?" Baril asked with a smile.

"I do not answer to you." The monk answered his head high.

Baril's smile widened. "You know, I have never tortured a monk before. Will you hold out longer than a common man?" Baril asked and when monk didn't answer, Baril just laughed. "Oh well, only one way to find out. I will need my tools."

"Stay if you must, but I am leaving. By being here we are already going against King Agnar's wishes." Stoick suddenly said and turned on his heels. He motioned to his soldier and they began to leave.

"You mean we are following Prince Asger's orders!" Baril growled. Stoick looked at Baril and frowned. "We both know the king didn't care for Asger's plan. besides, the girl and Hiccup is not here. Which means they were warned. They knew we were coming."

Baril growled but he finally gave up. "Fine. Soldiers! Take this man with us for questioning."

"No!" The monk shouted struggling against the grip of two soldiers.

"We cannot allow this to happen!" Astrid said turning back to Taramis and Heather.

Taramis shook his head with a sigh. "We don't have a choice... If we reveal ourselves, we risk everything the monks fought for."

Astrid looked back at the soldiers leading the monk away and she clutched her fists. "You are right. We have no choice." Together they turned around and went back. As they creep through the forest, Astrid breathes deeply, trying to block out her rage.

Suddenly, Taramis pointed to the sky. "Astrid! Look!" There was Sparky circling overhead.

"Sparky is circling the monastery! Quick, call him now, before Asger's people see him!" Heather said and turned to Astrid. Astrid whistled two short blasts and Sparky went towards them.

"That's it!" Taramis cheered. Sparky veers sharply and lands on Astrid's wrist. Astrid smiled as she petted the little terrible terror. "I knew I remembered it. Hello, friend. At least we managed to save you."

She scratched his chin and continued. "And I have got a mission for you. I need you to take a message to Hiccup."

Meanwhile, at the temple, Baril gazes out at the woods. "Stoick! Did you see that?"

"See what?" Stoick turned to him irritated.

"I think that I saw a small dragon... most peculiar," Baril said and Stoick sighed. "Everything about you is most peculiar. Focus on what matters." Baril growled but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid, Taramis and Heather were camping out.

Astrid sighed as she watched how Heather was cooking chicken over the fire. "The monastery is destroyed... The monks were driven out... All because of me."

Taramis looked at her with a sad face. "You can't blame yourself. They knew the risk of keeping you hidden. Now you must be strong. As you were before. When you attacked the Outcast's kingdom. The best way to honor the man who taught you to fight better then ever is to use what he taught you to defeat King Agnar."

Heather nodded as she handed them a piece of a chicken. "I couldn't agree more. With Agnar taking the bulk of his forces west, there won't be a better time to take back Voxaston."

"That is true..." Taramis nodded. "But what about Asger's army?"

"We have roughly fifty protector monks..." Astrid finally said and Taramis smiled as he started to recognise his Empress.

"And now they have even more reasons to help you against Asger," Heather said and Astrid nodded. "We also have King Throk's soldiers. He said that he can bring thousand of his hidden soldiers if we will help him save his kingdom afterwise."

"That is a start, but we will need more. Much more." Taramis said and two women nodded.

"What about my people?" Astrid asked and Taramis scratched his chin. "Your people will rally against the Berkians. But they are village folk. Blacksmiths and merchants. Farmers and milkmaids."

Astrid then looked at her protector. "Then we will find soldiers. Surely there are others who will stand against Asger!"

"Well..." Heather suddenly spoke up and when they looked at her she continued. "Once we find enough soldiers to build an army, we will need food, weapons, armor..."

"I didn't forget about that," Astrid said nodding. "We will need enough coin to pay for all that."

"And siege weaponry," Taramis said as he threw some bones into the fire. "Don't forget about that. Voxaston's walls are impregnable. There is Hiccup's flare in them. That is why your grandfather made it the heart of the country."

"I know I didn't forget about that. But let's worry about that later." Astrid said as she wiped her hands into a cloth. "Asger will be looking for us. We don't have much time."

"But where should we go first?" Heather asked as she looked at Astrid and Taramis.

"Well, I heard rumours that the man, who bravely took away the soldiers during our run from a Lainid's capital, in fact, made it out and he collected many men from our destroyed army."

"Fishlegs?" Astrid asked with hope in her voice. Taramis saw that Heather was looking at him too and he nodded with a smile. "That is correct." Both women smiled back at him.

"Last I heard, he was spotted roaming the grasslands, trying to avoid Agnar's men."

"Then we got to find him and convince him to join us!" Astrid said and Heather laughed. "I doubt that Fishlegs will need convincing."

Suddenly, Sparky squeaked and Astrid smiled. "Sparky will relay our plan to Hic. I know him, he will figure out a way to help us bring down Voxaston."

Taramis chuckled. "Knowing Hiccup, he won't rest until he hands you back your crown himself." With that, a silent grows between them and soon they decide to get some sleep.

* * *

At the Voxaston castle, Hiccup and Terek were hauling kitchen supplies when a familiar cry sounds from above. Hiccup looked up and saw Sparky.

"Sparky!" Hiccup breaths out and whistles two short blasts. Sparky circles and lands on his arm.

"There is something tied to Sparky's leg," Terek said pointing on the leg of terrible terror. "Is it from Astrid? Did your warning reached her in time?"

Pulling off the message, Hiccup releases Sparky, but before he can read what Astrid wrote, a soldier spots him.

"What is this? A couple of lazy servants wasting time?" The soldier said as he was marching towards them.

"We were just hauling these supplies to the kitchen." Hiccup defended and the soldier snorted. "Looked like you were just standing around waiting for them to haul themselves!"

The soldier then kicks over a basket of fruit and smirked at Hiccup. "Best pick that up, boy."

Hiccup clenched his fist but then he tried to get some control over him and bowed. "Yes, sir. Of course." Hiccup bend down to pick up the fruit, but as he was looking at his hand, he saw fire flickering along his palm. Hiccup, however, clench his fist one more time and take a deep breath. The fire disappears, as though pulled back into his mind.

When he finished he turned back to the soldier and bowed again. "Sorry for taking your time, sir."

"You would better be. Now get out of here!" Soldier growled and both of them rushed away.

Back in the kitchen, Terek looked at Hiccup. "That was close. Did you manage to hold onto the message?"

Hiccup smiled as he pulled out the message somewhere from his clothes. "Right here. Let's see what it says."

'Now is the time to react. Before the winter thaw, I will return to attack Voxaston. And take back our home once and for all.' Hiccup read and Terek smiled. "It is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Asger is going to fall. Hard." Hiccup said with a devilish smirk.

"And we will be helping the empress every step of the way!" Terek said excitedly. He then looked at Hiccup with a somewhat serious face. "You and Astrid... You were close, weren't you?"

"As close as a disavowed child and an empress can be." Hiccup said as he sat down on the chair.

"Doesn't sound very close to me," Terek said as he inched his head to the side.

"Well, she appointed me as her advisor and we spent a lot of time together. But most of the time it was formal. But there were times when we were alone in the garden. Or when we trained. We were by each side after she saved me from Berk. And sometimes she even kissed me."

"The Empress kissed you?" Terek said in bewilderment. Hiccup's face grows hot, and he quickly looks away.

"It wasn't... I... Well... She..." Hiccup started to stutter and his face was red as a tomato. Terek smirked, somehow proud that he made Hiccup blush.

"Anyway, you are from Berk?" Terek suddenly changed the subject as he wanted to stop teasing Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and Terek asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and slowly he told him his story.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the camp, Taramis went into the forest, checking on some sounds. Suddenly, he saw Heather coming out of the bush and she shouted slightly as he scared her. "Oh, Taramis... It is only you."

Taramis smirked as he was watching her. "Only me, indeed. You sure know how to make a man feel appreciated." Heather raised her eyebrow and came closer. "Very funny. I meant that I was sure that you slept."

"Yeah, I was sleeping. Until you woke me up. With that rustling." Heather suddenly came as close to him as she could, and he blushed. Hard. "So since I already woke you up, why don't you use that opportunity?"

Taramis blushed even more but Heather didn't care. She kissed him, completely oblivious to Astrid who was watching them from a shadow with her smirk, her hand on her neck. She went back and as she tried to get some sleep again, but she was thinking about Hiccup and praying that he would be alright.

* * *

"I would really like to give your father a piece of my mind." Terek said and Hiccup laughed. "You need to stand in a line for that. Anyway, we have bigger things to deal with right now. Like preparing for Astrid's attack."

* * *

After two days of hard walking through the grasslands, Astrid turns to Taramis. "Are you sure Fishlegs and his men are around here?"

"Rumors and gossips are all we have to go on. Mercenaries don't set up long in one place unless there is profit in it." Taramis said and suddenly a man and a woman step out of the high grass, each wearing vastly different gear.

The woman was in the late twenties, brown eyes and hair which were pulled into a ponytail with a few streaks of hair losing up across her temples. She had a simple brown armor made out of leather.

The man was past his thirty years and he had too brown short hair and brown eyes, but he also had a beard. He wore a full silver armor with a blue scarf on his neck.

"Stop right there!" The woman shouted and the man continued. "What are you three doing here?"

"I recognize that armor... It is a Voxaston armor." Astrid said and the man looked at her surprised. "You are familiar with this armor?"

"If you are a Voxaston soldier, you must be loyal to a man with a name Fishlegs," Astrid said and the man growled. "I was a Voxaston soldier! But there is no Voxaston anymore. Not in any way that matters! I ride for myself now."

The woman smiled and interrupted the man. "This is all very entertaining. But You are suspiciously close to our encampment. You think we would last long out here if we let anyone just wander in?"

"This is a misunderstanding," Astrid tried to explain. "We didn't mean to intrude."

The woman glared at her. "Whether or not you meant it, here you are."

"We were seeking you out," Taramis spoke up. "We need to speak with Fishlegs."

"Demanding, aren't we?" The woman now glared at Taramis. "Well, you are in no position to ask for anything. Hand over your weapons!"

"What?" Heather asked surprised.

"This is our territory." Woman continued. "Here, you do what we say."

"Now!" The man shouted.

* * *

Hiccup, Risa and Terek were loading up a wagon when a group of soldiers rides through the gate, led by Stoick. He dismounts and begins talking with Baril and Asger.

"I have to hear what they are saying. I need to know if Astrid is still alive!" Hiccup whispers to siblings.

"How are you going to sneak over there without the guard spotting you?" Terek asked his face down.

"Maybe one of us can distract him for you?" Risa suggested and they looked at each other. Hiccup sends Risa and she makes her way over to the guard, positioning herself so he turns his back to Hiccup.

"What are you doing over here?" The guard asked and Risa smiled. "I just wanted to take a break from all this hard work." She then puts her hand on his gauntlet. "And you looked a little lonely over her with no one to talk to!"

Guard suspiciously looked at her. "You are flirting with me, aren't you?"

Rise smiled at him even more softly. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She asked and guard shook his head. "No... In fact, some of the other guards call me Gorin the Watcher."

"Tell me more!" Risa pleaded and Hiccup smiled. It was working. As the guard begins to ramble, he moves closer to Baril and his father. A moment later, he is pretending to scrub the wall near Stoick, Baril and Asger.

"It was a fool's errand. Empress was gone before we ever go close." Stoick said as he was standing tall.

"You weren't fast enough, then!" Asger growled.

"On the other hand," Baril suddenly spoke up and pointed to the monk. "We did secure a captive. A most exquisitely resilient captive." The monk said nothing only growled.

"That is no way to treat a prisoner," Stoick said frowning.

"You mean traitor. Baril, take your time with this one." Asger said with a wicked smile. "And find out what he knows about the Empress or Hiccup!" Asger turns and leaves.

Baril turned around and face the prisoner. "Let's take our guest to the dungeon, shall we?" The guard shoves the monk with the butt of his sword. "Move!"

The monk stumbles and falls, and the guard starts kicking him brutally. "On your feet, prisoner." The guard brings his foot back for another kick but Hiccup dives between the guard and the monk, knocking aside the next blow.

"Stop it! You are going to kill him!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Hey! What in the three hells do you think you are doing?" Guard shouted. Hiccup help the monk to his feet.

"This man is a traitor to the crown!" Baril barfs at Hiccup. "Maybe you want to join him in the dungeon?" Hiccup turned to his frowning father and he just hoped that it was still a man who raised him.

"Please. I couldn't watch his cruelty. Regardless of his crimes... Prisoners should be treated with dignity." Stoick was taken aback as if would recognise something. Hiccup just hoped that he didn't blow up his cover. Yes, he painted his hair, he had an eyepatch. But still, Stoick was his father. If someone should recognise him, it would be he.

"I..." Stoick said as if he came up from a trance. "I agree with this servant."

"Thank you." Hiccup said bowing. Stoick turned to the guard. "Guard, take the monk to the dungeon. There is no need for further abuse."

Baril growled and glared at Stoick "Fine. I will wait till I have all my tools. After I am through with him, he will be spilling his guts. Literally and figuratively." Baril strides off, and the soldier drags the monk away. Hiccup rushed away not noticing that Stoick was watching him and furrowing his brows.

Later, in the kitchens, Terek grins. "That was amazing. Hiccup, you are like a hero in one of the legends of every kingdom on Mainland!"

"I have to admit. I am impressed." Risa said smiling at Hiccup.

"And this is just the beginning." Hiccup said determinedly. "I am not going to let them kill that man. I am going to save him."

"I will help!" Terek said, raising his hand. "I am going to do everything I can. Just like you, Hiccup."

"Terek, we should be cautious." His sister reprimanded him.

"Come on, Risa!" Terek whined. "You are with us, too, aren't you?"

Risa shook her head. "There is just no stopping you, is there?"

"Does that mean you are in?" Terek looked at his sister with a smile. Risa chuckled. "I am in. Just promise me you won't tell mother. She has enough to worry about."

"It is a deal, then." Hiccup said, smiling.

* * *

Astrid, Heather and Taramis reluctantly hand over their weapons.

"And your money, too." The woman said, smirking.

"Amelia! We are not thieves." The man reprimanded her.

"Taking money from captives doesn't always make you a thief. Sometimes it makes you a plunderer or a conquerer..." The woman who was named Amelia protested.

"They might be Fishlegs's friends. Do you want to explain to him why we stole from people asking to see him?" The man asked her, clearly angry.

"This patrol was much more interesting before we got paired together!" Amelia shot back.

The man sighed. "This sort of thing is exactly why Fishlegs insisted that patrols have at least one of his former soldiers."

"Blah, blah, blah," Amelia said, clearly annoyed. "Don't take their money, I have got it. Come along, you two."

As the trio is led through the grasslands by the mercenaries, Astrid whispers to Taramis. "I thought that we can trust Fishlegs. Why not tell his people who we really are?"

"A lot can change in two years. We are vulnerable, like a newborn. This world is not safe for us yet." Taramis whispered back.

"Yeah, I got that when they took our weapons," Astrid said annoyed like hel.

"As far as I can tell, they are only being cautious," Taramis said scanning the duo in front of him.

"At least this is a chance to impress them. We will need their support to..." Astrid was, however, cut back, when Amelia suddenly turned to them. "Hey! Something on your mind? What are you two whispering about?"

"Er, just that you and your companion seem mismatched," Taramis said, quickly covering it up. Amelia raised her eyebrow at them and Astrid continued. "Yes, one of you seems to have gotten the lion's share of the armor. He's got full armor, and you have only got woven leather to protect you."

Amelia laughed. "Ha, pretty boy Hoark is just like all the rest of Fishlegs's men. Castle-born, so cocky and prim with all their fancy armor and shiny swords from Voxaston. Between you and me, he spends hours trimming that beard."

"At least I take the time to wash myself regularly," Hoark growled at Amelia. "Some of us hold ourselves to higher standards."

"Amelia, you weren't ever a soldier for Voxaston?" Taramis suddenly asked.

Amelia huffed. "Oh, not me. I am a mercenary, through and through. Everything on my back, I paid for myself. I follow Arvid. I have been in his outfit for eleven years now. Hoark here came with Fishlegs and his company. He is still getting used to the mercenary life. Bet he misses having someone to bow to."

"Very funny, Amelia," Hoark growled. "I am done fighting for kings. What have kings ever done but sit on their thrones, polishing their crowns while men like me die in the mud for them?"

"Does anyone really polish a crown?" Amelia sniggered.

"You blame the royalty, Hoark?" Heather asked not staying silent.

"I went away to war with promises that my family would be looked after," Hoark said with a dark voice. "But when the war was lost and I finally made it back, our home had been burned and my wife and son had starved to death after Berkians attacked."

Astrid was hit by this. How many of her people had this same fate? "That must have been devastating. I know what it is like to lose someone you care about." Astrid said clinging her hand on her necklace.

Hoark's face softened. "It was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure. Not everyone can understand that. I am glad you do."

"Believe me... I get it." Astrid confirmed.

"Anyway, that is how I ended up in Fishlegs army... At least he keeps his promises." Hoark said with a small smile.

"Well, the Fool Empress and her generals got her due. Hoark is just sore that he was on the losing side." Amelia said with a small laugh.

"The Fool Empress?" Astrid nearly growled at Amelia.

"You know the one," Amelia said with a smile not noticing the warning in Astrid's voice. "Lost her war because she needed to go dancing on some kind of ball, where they tried to establish peace."

"And so you call her the Fool Empress?" Astrid shot at her.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Amelia's smile faded and looked at Astrid.

"No, no problem at all." Astrid suddenly said with a smile.

"That is what I thought," Amelia said.

"We are surprised," Taramis suddenly whispered to her. "We thought you would lose your temper."

"I don't like what she said, but we need these people on our side. Starting a fight wouldn't be smart." Astrid said and Heather silently giggled. "Hiccup would be proud of you."

* * *

They enter the mercenaries' sprawling camp. All around them, armed men and women bustle about, sparring, drinking and laughing.

"There are hundreds here... I didn't expect so many," Astrid said surprised.

"Two thousand, actually," Hoark said with a smile. "The biggest mercenary force in the Kingdoms."

"This is a most impressive encampment," Heather said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is good to return to the modest comforts of home," Amelia said with a smile. "Tents. Hot meal. And lots of ale. Speaking of which, we have been out on patrol too long. I need a drink. How about you, Hoark?"

"You can't seriously want to stop for ale now." Hoark glared at her. "Not when we have got these three with us."

"Ain't like they are going anywhere," Amelia smiled at him. "Why not take a break? We have earned it."

"Typical mercenary," Hoark huffs.

"You talk so high and mighty, but you are one of us now." Amelia glared at him.

"That may be, but at least I still have discipline." Hoark shot back.

"Discipline is for fools." Amelia retorted back. "Have a drink with me. We can play some knife games, and our guests can wait."

"I don't know," Hoark said unsurely.

Astrid whispers to Taramis while both of them argued. "This could be our chance to get to know them... To figure out what they are willing to fight for, other than gold."

"And just how are you planning to persuade them to talk to us?" Taramis asked with raised eyebrow.

Astrid smirked and said. "That is easy. A little ale ought to do the trick."

"The drinks are on me!" Astrid said out loud and the duo looked at her.

"You... want to buy us both a drink?" Hoark asked surprised.

"We could all use a break," Heather said as she saw what Astrid was planning.

"You hear that? I like the way these two girls think." Amelia said to Hoark with a triumphant smile.

Hoark shook his head and smiled. "Very well, Amelia. You win again." Hoark leads the way to where the mercenaries have set up a barrel of ale and logs of fallen trees to sit on.

"Five pints!" Amelia shouted.

"Five?" Taramis asked in bewilderment.

"Your woman is buying. You are drinking with us, then." Amelia said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she is not a monster, Taramis," Heather said and Taramis scowled. When one of the mercenaries brought them an ale, Astrid took. "Cheers!"

Taramis looked at Astrid and Heather and they both were drinking. "Is this wise?" He asked with a frown.

"Taramis, we might be slaughtered by mercenaries before nightfall. Let's at least have some fun before that. Besides, this is all part of getting to know them!" Astrid said and Taramis huffed.

The five of them joins a circle of mercenaries sitting on the ground. One of the mercenaries twirls a knife in his hands and then gives it to Hoark.

"What is the game tonight? Flinch?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"I will play!" Hoark said. "And I am wagering a day's pay."

"There ya go, Hoark," Amelia answered with a smirk. "You do know how to have fun every now and then."

"It is only fun if you win," Hoark said as he hands over a bunch of coins to the mercenary taking bets.

"What is this game?" Astrid asked intrigued by it.

"Flinch," Amelia answered. "You throw a knife as close to your own foot as possible. The winner is the one who gets the closest without bleeding."

Hoark squares off against another mercenary. They both stand with their feet apart and throw their knives.

"Here goes," Hoark murmurs and then he hits his own foot. "Dammit!" He cursed loudly and mercenaries around him erupted in laughter.

"Cheer up, you can always win back your money," Amelia said with a smile.

"I am more concerned about my toe, right now!" Hoark growled.

Amelia laughs. "It is barely a scratch, you baby. All that armor... You soldiers are all the same. It is like you have forgotten what it is like to bleed for a living." As mercenaries continue the game, Amelia takes a big swig of her beer and turns to the trio.

"So what is the story of three of you?" Amelia asked with a smirk. "Are you siblings? Friends? Lovers?"

"I beg your pardon!" Taramis said taken aback. Amelia laughed. "You don't have to beg, and you certainly don't need my pardon."

"I meant, how could you assume such a thing?" Taramis continued.

"Easy there, your lordship," Amelia smirked at him. "Didn't expect you to be so high and mighty about it. Most men would be flattered. Well, what is the story then? What is going on between, ya know?" Amelia gestured to them.

"Heather and Taramis here are a couple for several years. To me, they are like my siblings. My own brother and sister." Astrid said truthfully, surprising her.

"Like your own siblings, sure, but that never stopped a man, did it?" Amelia said with a smile. "Believe me, it would stop Taramis," Heather said. "And if not then my axe would stop him surely." She added and Taramis went red. Amelia erupted in laughter.

"The honorable kind, huh?" Amelia asked after a moment. "Thought all honor left this land when the empress was driven away."

Just then, Hoark clears his throat and steps up to them. "Enough gossiping, you four. I am tired of stabbing myself in the foot. I want to see someone else bleed for a change." He then turned to Astrid. "Will you play, girl? I am going double or nothing in the next round. Come on, don't let me down."

Astrid smiled. "I think that I will play. I am good with a knife."

"Now that is what I like to hear!" Hoark said with a smile.

"Too bad you are going up against me. I can't pass up a shot at taking Hoark's money." Amelia said with a smirk.

"Why you sneaky little..." Hoark started but Taramis interrupted him. "Ahem. Have faith in Astrid. She is more than capable."

"She would better be," Hoark said with a frown.

"What is more I am up to a challenge," Astrid said with a smirk. Hoark hands her his knife. Astrid stands across from Amelia, who grins at her and taps the flat side of her own knife against her palm.

"Are you sure you want to play? Toes don't grow back, you know. And your knife is as sharp as they come. So are you ready?" Amelia asked and Astrid grinned. "Of course. I am always ready."

"Good, because there is no backing out now," Amelia said and then she asked. "Who should go first?"

"I will go first," Astrid said with a smile.

"Cocky," Amelia said. "Stupid since you have never played, but I like stupid." Astrid only smirked. She remembered the first time when she showed to Hiccup her throwing skill. Truth to be told he was speechless.

Astrid holds the knife in her hand, hefting the weight of it.

"Just throw it already!" Amelia said, little annoyed.

"Do not rush her! My money's at stake." Hoark said to her.

"Take your time, Astrid," Heather said and Astrid smiled. She trained a lot with Heather. She would not lose this one. Astrid locks her eyes with Amelia. She smirks at her and Astrid smirked back. Astrid slowly exhales and flick her wrist, releasing the knife. The knife lands in the ground with a thud so close to her boot that it scratches the leather.

"Can't get closer than that," Astrid said with a huge smirk. "Your turn." Amelia immediately hurls her knife towards the ground, not breaking eye contact with Astrid the entire time. Astrid looks at the knife. The blade is embedded in the ground barely an inch from her boot. After measuring the position of the two knives, both Hoark and Heather confirms that Astrid's knife is closer.

"I won!" Astrid said with a smile.

"We won..." Hoark said with a big smile.

"See, there, Hoark? She is good luck for you! You finally won." Amelia said as he patted his back.

"It was no big deal," Astrid said still smiling.

"I knew I liked you! You are all right, Astrid!" Hoark said and her smile widened. "Thank you. Seems like you folks like to gamble."

"Everything we do is gambling. Just sometimes you pay with coin and sometimes you pay with your life." Hoark said as he took his coin. "At least this way, I believe in what I bleed for... money."

"Have you no sense of honor left?" Taramis asked surprised and a little sad. Hoark shrugged. "Not really. Not unless there is a profit to be made from having honor, and then I would reconsider."

Amelia laughed. "Very funny."

"Come along, now," Hoark said. "No more delays. We would better get you to Fishlegs."

The mercenaries lead them to a tent at the center of the camp. A familiar bulky man stands inside, overlooking a table covered in plans and maps.

"Travelers here," Amelia said. "They say they know you, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs's eyes go wide when he sees the trio, but he quickly covers it up. "Travelers? You let just anyone walk into the heart of our camp?" Fishlegs asked surprised.

"We took their weapons. And they wanted to talk to you like I said." Amelia said with a frown.

"Give us a minute." Fishlegs said and Hoark and Amelia leave. Fishlegs turns to Taramis furiously. "You brought her here? You are supposed to be her bodyguard, Do you have any idea what danger you have put her in?"

"The entire world is dangerous for her now!" Taramis huffed and crossed his arms. "Obviously we would hope for a better reception than this."

"A better reception?" Fishlegs asked in bewilderment. "This isn't the grand hall, Taramis. That life is over, for all of us. There is no returning back!" With this words, they were totally shocked.

"Fishlegs, please hear me out," Astrid said and he gave her his attention like every time she asked like that. "King Agnar has sailed for the Blood Empire and left himself open to attack. Together, we can retake Voxaston!"

"He has?" Fishlegs asked shocked.

"Yes," Astrid said and looked him dead in the eye. "You have the army we need. Join us." Fishlegs looked torn. He sighed and answered. "You make a good point, but my answer is still no. Agnar's too powerful..." His face fell. "You are two years too late for that speech."

"It is not too late! I have more than thousand troops who pledged to help me retake Voxaston." Astrid said and Fishlegs was again surprised. "You do?"

"You sound impressed," Astrid said with a smile.

"I am. But it doesn't change anything." Fishlegs said again and they were taken aback. "The best I can do now is sneak you both out before the others realize who you are. I am sorry. But I can do no more."

Fishlegs started walking out of the tent and as he opens the tent flap to leave, they see an enormous man waiting on the other side. He was bald and had huge armor combined with mail. "What the hells, Fishlegs?! You meeting without me?!"

"This is personal, Arvid. I was just meeting with an old friend." Fishlegs started but Arvid growled. "Old friend, my ass. You are an awful liar, Fishlegs. And I hate being lied to!" Arvid reaches down and grabs Astrid's chin.

"You are the Empress. I know a royal, pampered face when I see one." Arvid said with a smirk.

"You are mistaken." Astrid saw taking a step back.

"Am I?" Arvid holds up a crumpled wanted poster with Astrid's face sketched on it. "You know king Agnar, do you?" Astrid didn' answered just glared at the man. "Well, he knows you." He continued. "Turns out, his whelp put a bounty on your head, your Majesty," Arvid said last two words with irony dripping from his mouth.

"Turning you in will be the easiest coin I have ever made!" Arvid said with a smirk and the trio took a step back while Arvid was laughing like a madman.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid stands in the center of a camp filled with mercenaries and former Voxaston soldiers. In front of her are Fishlegs, the former scriber of Voxaston Empire, and Arvid, the leader of the mercenaries.

"Everyone, take a good look!" Arvid shouted to his mercenaries. "For the first time, we have got royalty in our camp." He then smirked and turned to Astrid. "Too bad it is just till we turn her in for Prince Asger's reward."

Astrid frowned and decided to drop the act. "It is true!" She shouted towards the gathered people. "I am Empress Astrid Hofferson, granddaughter of Finn Hofferson! And I intend to take back the Voxaston!"

The gathered people were shocked and they start murmuring.

"You are the one people are talking about." One of the Voxaston soldiers said.

"The lost empress who is gathering an army." Shocked Hoark said.

"It is really her! The legend is true..." Another soldier said.

"I say we let them be on their way." Fishlegs tried to reason with mercenaries. "We don't need to turn her over to Asger."

"Ha..." Arvid laughed. "We have got the Empress here, and you are just going to let her walk away?" He said glaring at Fishlegs. "The bounty Prince Asger put on her head is three thousand gold coins!"

The mercenaries cheer at that. "We will eat for months off of that!" Amelia said with big smile on her face.

"Amelia!" Astrid said, surprised, but Amelia just shrugged. "Sorry, Astrid. But money is money."

"Turn her over, and Asger will have her head!" Fishlegs said glaring at Arvid. Arvid huffed and turned to him. "So? Who is she to us?" And the mercenaries begin to jeer.

Astrid clenched her fist as she tried to resolve this. "There is another way! You could join me! All of you. We will retake this land and restore our lands glory!"

Arvid laughed again and glared at her. "Glory? You mean your glory. You want to be some empress in a castle again, sitting on a throne of pillows while real men like me do the dirty work! A real leader fights his own fights. Everyone else is just a weakling waiting till someone stronger crushes them." Arvid suddenly smirked. "Your parents learned that the hard way, didn't they?"

Astrid clenched her fists again. Did they forget what she accomplished against the Outcasts? She suddenly punches Arvid squarely in the jaw. he takes a step back, cradling his jaw. Arvid glares at her and then he laughs. "Ooh, so the little girl has a temper! That almost tickled."

"My parents were a great people!" Astrid growled but Arvid chuckled. "And now they are a dead one. That is how things go. We live in the real world out here. And in the real world, there is a mighty price on your pretty head."

Suddenly, Fishlegs stepped in front of Arvid. "Arvid, I can't let you hand her over." Arvid towered in front of him with a dark face and he growled. "Don't be a fool. You can't seriously want to join her cause."

Fishlegs sighed and said back. "I don't. But we can release them. There is no reason to have their blood on our hands."

"I can think of about three thousand reasons!" Arvid shouted and turned to the mercenaries. "Who is with me?"

Amelia was first who answered. "I am!" The mercenaries cheer after that. Some of the former Voxaston soldiers join in, but other, like Hoark, looks conflicted.

"Besides, it is my call!" Arvid smirked. "The strong lead, the weak bleed. And I am the strongest one here. Get over here, Empress Astrid! You are coming with me." Arvid reaches for her, but Taramis steps in.

"I challenge you, Arvid!" Taramis said frowning. Arvid was taken aback and was staring at Taramis, shocked. Taramis only smirked as he said. "As you said, strength leads among your people. If you are the strongest one here, prove it. Fight me."

Everyone stared back at Taramis, shocked at his words. No one ever challenged Arvid and lived.

* * *

In the kitchens, Hiccup finds Risa baking bread for the night's dinner.

"Have you learned anything about our friend in the dungeon?" Hiccup asked and Risa's face faded. "Oh, Hiccup... it is so sad. He is bleeding from a dozen wounds and can barely move his arm. They must have broken it. He needs real food to recover, but they only let me bring scraps."

Hiccup clenched his fists and cursed. "They don't care if he recovers. You heard Asger in the courtyard. They mean to kill him. It is only a question of when."

Risa sighed and rubbed her arm. "The guards told me I would be bringing him food until the end of the week."

Hiccup rubbed his chin, thinking. "Then we will have to act before then. With any luck, I will save our friend before he is tortured into giving up any information about Astrid."

Risa looks at Hiccup. "The Empress... you were in love with her, weren't you?" She asked him slowly.

"Well... I..." Hiccup stuttered but then he sighed. "I will probably love her till I die." Hiccup said, not noticing that Risa turned away. "Oh. I... I didn't realize..."

Hiccup suddenly sunk back into a chair and held his head with one hand. "Every day that she is gone, I fear for her life."

"So that is why you are so eager to risk yours?" Risa sadly asked and Hiccup chuckled. "What is the point of being safe when the one you love is in danger?"

There was a short silence between them before Risa spoke up. "You... You are right. So. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Hiccup, however, shook his head with a smile. "You have done enough. Leave the rest to me."

"Pardon me?" Risa scowled at him. "We are in this together."

Hiccup shook his head again. "It is one thing for me to risk my own life, but I don't want to see you in danger."

"Every day we live here, we are in danger," Risa said as she was glaring at Hiccup. "Last week, Asger had a servant flogged to death for spilling wine on his tunic."

"Fair enough," Hiccup said and after a moment he sighed. "Fine, but Risa you have been always so cautious. I couldn't live with myself if you got into the trouble because of me."

"Oh, well..." Risa said, blushing. "Being near you makes me brave."

"Rise you know that..." Hiccup started but Risa interrupted him. "I would follow you anywhere, Hiccup. So, what is your plan?"

Hiccup was thinking for a while longer, but then he smiled. "If you are bringing the prisoner his food, then we can use that. Maybe today, I can go with you, right?"

Risa smiled and nodded. "It is a plan then."

* * *

Heather, Astrid and Taramis have been placed in Fishlegs's tent and put under guard while the mercenaries gather for the duel.

"At least they had the decency to return my sword to me," Taramis said with a smile as he swung with his old steel. He twirls his sword and practices a strike while two women watch, frowning.

"It was a cunning move," Astrid said, breaking the silence. Heather huffed. "Yeah and dumbest one too."

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure it would work," Taramis said and Heather laughed. "Of course. Because you need to act first and then think about the consequences."

Taramis looked at Heather but she turned her head away completely ignoring him.

Astrid noticed the bad mood so she continued. "It worked on Arvid because you challenged him publicly. Challenging Arvid in front of his people meant he couldn't back down without looking weak. And he holds onto his power here because of his strength. The moment he looks weak, the other mercenaries would turn on him."

"Precisely," Taramis said smiling. Taramis practices a lunge and Astrid sighed. "But Taramis... I wish you weren't doing this."

Taramis laughed as he looked at the Empress. "Funny. I thought that I was supposed to be your bodyguard."

Astrid frowned on him. "Just because you have spent life worrying about me doesn't mean I can't worry about you, too."

"Yeah, try to get that through his thick skull of his," Heather said and somehow it was a weak voice.

"My Empress, this duel is the only answer to our predicament," Taramis said frowning that they are still angry at him.

Astrid just shook her head. "I am just not sure this is a good idea."

"There is still enough fight in me to defend you!" Taramis said, his frown deepening.

"We know you would die to protect both of us, Taramis!" Heather suddenly spoke up with a strong voice and turned her head to him. Only now he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "It is the dying part that we would rather avoid!"

Taramis suddenly looked on the ground as if it was a most interesting thing in the world right now.

"You have been like a little older brother, I never had. For as long as I can remember, you have always been there for me." Astrid said and Taramis shifted a little.

"And it was my pleasure, always. We both grown so quickly. Do you remember when we were all just thirteen?" Taramis said and both women were looking at him with a smile. "The ball your parents held in your honor? When I and Heather found you in tears?"

Astrid groaned but her smile didn't disappear. "Is this really the time to dredge up that embarrassing memory?"

"You learned a valuable lesson that day. Or do you not remember?"

"I do..." Astrid said and close her eyes and remembers the ball that happened years ago.

 _"Come now, Astrid. It is time for you to be presented at court." Taramis said smiling and together with Heather they were standing in front of her._

 _"I don't want to go! Can't we just stay and play?" Astrid asked with hope in her eyes._

 _Heather giggled. "We would enjoy that very much, but a future Empress has a responsibility to her people."_

 _"I know..." Astrid sighed._

 _Taramis suddenly beamed. "Do you want me to go in your place? As your bodyguard, it is my sworn duty to defend and protect you."_

 _"Yeah, I am just surprised that we are all alive, with you around," Heather said rolling her eyes with a smile._

 _"What?" Taramis said with fake hurt. "I will put on a tiny Empress dress and tiny crown, and no one would ever know the difference between me and the real Astrid."_

 _Both girls burst out laughing. "Taramis! That is silly. You don't look like me!" Astrid said still laughing._

 _"No?" Taramis said smirking. "Then perhaps you would better tell me why you don't want to go, and we will see if we can figure out an answer."_

 _Astrid shifted a little. "I am... afraid..."_

 _"Afraid?" Taramis said shocked. "I have never known you to be afraid of anything. You are not afraid of the dragons. Or getting hit with a practice sword. You didn't even make a squeak when you fell in the river last year."_

 _"Those things are easy," Astrid said. "I am afraid of everyone laughing at me."_

 _"And who would laugh at you?" Heather asked shocked._

 _"I heard Princess Lillian talking and she said that everyone at court will think I am a fool," Astrid said to her friends. "She said my hair is always a mess, and my dress is always muddy, and I don't deserve to be an Empress."_

 _"Well, Princess Lillian's kingdom is half the size of yours, so maybe she says those things because she is jealous," Heather said trying to cheer up Astrid._

 _"But her hair is always perfectly braided, and her dresses are always not-muddy," Astrid said and Taramis continued. "That is only because she is not the same sort of princess as you are. Perhaps she is content with just sitting in her throne room. Perhaps she has never seen the sunrise over the stable, or collected tadpoles in the moat, or picked roses in the gardens."_

 _"But we don't have tadpoles anymore... We have frogs!" Heather said jumping around. The trio laughed and Taramis turned to Astrid. "So is there really any reason to be afraid of what she might say?"_

 _"No!" Astrid said and Taramis smiled. "And there is certainly no reason for you to be crying in a corner of the castle."_

 _"No, I guess not," Astrid said and Heather smiled too. "Then dry your eyes, my Empress. We all know that courtly life can be scary. But we must face it the same way we face all our fears."_

 _"Imagine you are calming a wild dragon or falling into a river. How would you tell yourself to be brave?" Taramis asked and Astrid answered without thinking. "I would just be thinking about what would I do next."_

 _"Great idea." Taramis smiled and Heather asked. "Now, what do you have to do next?"_

 _"Dry my tears. Smooth my gown. Dance in the first dance and remember the steps!" Astrid said determinedly. "That sounds as plan. One step at a time, and soon enough you will be done. Do you feel better?"_

 _"Yes! I suppose a ball isn't as scary as a river, is it?" The trio laughed and Heather started pulling them. "Enough talking. Now come with me. It is time to go enjoy the ball."_

"You two were always been there for me..." Astrid said with a smile. "And we will continue to do so. That, I promise you." Taramis said and Heather added. "And that I promise you too."

Astrid after that needed to think about this. Just like the ball, Taramis can't do everything for her. Some things she needs to do herself.

"Please, don't go through with this! There must be another way!" Astrid started again and Taramis sighed. "I wish you were right. But these men will only respect a show of strength. You heard them 'The strong lead, the weak bleed.'"

"You are right. Strong lead..." Astrid said but there was something in her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Risa and Terek were preparing a meal to bring down to the captive monk.

"I will take the food down to him." Hiccup said, but Risa immediately protested. "Not alone, you won't. I will come with you."

"Me too," Terek immediately reacted.

"We will all need something to carry. Lucky for you two, I also bring the guards their dinner, so there is plenty to go around." Risa said with slight smile. "Here, Terek, take this pitcher of water. Hiccup, take these plates." Carrying the night's meal, the three of them head to the dungeon.

Moments later in dungeons, guards were impatiently waiting for the food. "About time we got our food, wench!" Guard grumbled, but Risa only smiled. "Here you go, sir. And may I fill your glass?"

As Risa talks to the guards, Hiccup and Terek set down the plates and quietly slip into the shadows.

"And for dinner, I have made you the finest roasted quail..." Risa continued. While the guards eat their food, they sneak down the stairs to find the monk's cell. They approach one of the cells in the back.

"Sir, are you there?" Terek quietly asked.

"Yes... yes." The monk rasped out. He slowly pulls himself over to the bars.

"Here take this food." Hiccup said as he handed food to the monk. "What news have you, my friend? Did my dragon reach you in time?"

"You are the one who sent the warning?" Monk asked as he continued to eat his meal quickly.

"Then you did get it in time." Hiccup said with a smile. The monk nodded and continued. "Yes. The Empress lives. Or at least she was alive when last I saw her. She fled with her guards."

"Taramis and Heather. So they are still kicking." Hiccup said with a smile and the large stone fell from his heart.

"They remain, dedicated protectors of Astrid," The Monk said as he eats mouth full of bread.

"I haven't seen Astrid in two years," Hiccup said sadly. "Tell me, did she talk about me?"

"She did speak of a man named Hiccup. Someone, who made her happy besides everything bad that happens. She spoke of him often."

"That is me!" Hiccup said overjoyed.

"There is no time for this, Hiccup." Terek reprimanded him.

"You are right," Hiccup said and his face grew more serious. "We have got to get you out of here."

"My execution has been ordered for tomorrow. Prince Asger will have my head before sunset." Monk said with his face down.

"Tomorow? But I heard that it would be at the end of the week!" Hiccup said surprised.

"Apparently, any information I have is no longer needed. They have stopped questioning me." Monk said and Hiccup furrowed his brows. "I believe this means Prince Asger has uncovered something about where Empress Astrid is now." The monk continued. "I wish I knew more..."

"This isn't good. We have got to figure out what Asger knows," Hiccup said frowning. "But first, we are breaking you out of here. I am not letting them kill you."

"Don't concern yourselves with me. I have accepted my fate." The monk said with his head high.

"Well, we haven't. We will be back soon. Be prepared to flee." Hiccup said with a serious face. He leans forward to claps the monk's hand, and he stares at the flame-shaped marking on Hiccup's neck.

"That brand... I didn't know you were from the dragon tribes." The monk said shocked.

"If I am, no one bothered to tell me." Hiccup said but he was clearly taken aback. "Then you have no idea what the mark means?" The monk asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, some strange things have been happening to me..." Hiccup said as he scratched his neck and the monk stares him into his eyes. "Have you felt it? The fire?" The monk asked.

"How did you..." Hiccup tried to ask but just then, he hears the clacking sound of the gate opening.

"Baril and Stoick are coming!" Terek said and Hiccup winced. "If they spot us, they will recognize us and know we are up to something."

"Then we will just have to make sure they don't see us," Hiccup said and they hide in the cell next to the monk's.

"I don't see why we can't do it now. I bought my new set of pokers and everything." Baril growled and Stoick groaned. "Prince Asger wants a public execution. You can't round up all the rabble in a couple of hours. Notices have been sent."

Hiccup hear the sound of footsteps stop. "Should we go now?" Terek asks and Hiccup shook his head. "No... we wait. They are not at the cell yet, or we would have heard them talking to the monk." They wait for a moment.

"Here he is." They heard a guard.

"Indeed. There is our prisoner. Are you satisfied, Stoick?" Baril asked and Stoick growled. "You can't be too careful. I have never fully trusted the castle staff. I believe some may still be loyal to that wicked Empress and Hiccup."

"Yeah, I guess we could have killed them all..." Baril said as he looked at his nails. "If you want to make your own food and empty your own chamber pot!"

"On your feet, prisoner!" Stoick said ignoring Baril shouting. Terek looks at Hiccup, unsure, but Hiccup nodded. They sneak past the cell, where Stoick and Beril are speaking to the monk. "You should have saved yourself when you had the chance. Now Prince Asger has no need of you." Baril said with clear amusement in his voice.

"I would never betray my Empress." The monk growled back. "Insolent wretch..." Baril growled back and kicks him. The monk lets out a groan, and Hiccup fell anger growing inside him. Up ahead, they see Risa waiting by the gate, gesturing quickly for them to come. Hiccup take a deep breath and focus the fire burning within him. Looking down at his hands, he sees flames flickering across his fingers. He clenches his fist, and feel the fire sinking deep into his veins.

' _What is happening to me?_ ' Hiccup asked himself. He shakes off the strange sensation and continues away from the cell. The sounds of Baril beating the monk echo down the hall. Suddenly, Terek nudges him sharply. Terek places a finger over his lips and points behind Hiccup, at a guard standing just a few feet from them. Hiccup steps behind the guard, making as little noise as possible.

"I hate this creepy dungeon..." The guard muttered. Hiccup gets past the guard successfully and motions for Terek to follow his lead. Just as Terek is about to step forward, the guard turns and spots Terek standing right behind him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the dungeons?!" Guard says, clearly angry.

"I... uh... That is to say..." Terek rambled. Before Terek can get a word in edgewise, Hiccup snatches the guard's sword from its sheath. The guard immediately spins around surprised. "What in the..."

With one quick thrust, Hiccup jam the guard's own sword through the eye slot in his helmet. The blade hits the metal of the back of the helmet with a thunk and the floor dead. Hiccup looked up at Terek, who is staring at him, eyes wide with fear.

"You... you killed him! Hiccup, what have you done?!" Terek asks in bewilderment.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Hiccup hissed. "Stand there and watch him kill you first?" Terek's face fell and he nodded. "You are... you are right. let's just keep moving." Hiccup and Terek drag the soldier's corpse into an alcove and flee the hallway. Risa stares at Hiccup for a moment, mouth agape.

"Let's go!" Hiccup hissed, dragging two siblings with him. The three of them flee up the stairs and rush back to Hiccup's bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mercenary camp, Astrid is pacing in Fishlegs tent while Taramis sharpens his sword. Then Arvid enters.

"Taramis, we must talk man-to-man. Now." Arvid says and Taramis whispers to Astrid. "More like man-to-beast."

"Killing you will be easy. You are so young, and I am so big." Arvid started. "So I am here to offer a deal. You and your girl will join us and work for me."

"And what happens to me?" Astrid asked clearly irritated.

"What do you think?!" Arvid sneered. "We turn you over to the prince and live like kings!"

"In case it wasn't clear before, I stand beside Astrid," Taramis said and Arvid frowned. "Forget about the wench. Without her Empire, she is nothing."

"She will be my empress until my death," Taramis said determinedly.

"A death that is happening tonight! If you won't save your skin, then I will enjoy taking it!" Arvid growled. "You are soft. You don't know what it is like to be in a real fight."

"We shall see about that!" Taramis growled and rises to his feet, but Arvid darts close to him, planting his foot behind Taramisands knocking him down. The sword falls out of Taramis's hand.

Astrid grabs Taramis's sword and points it at Arvid while Heather went to Taramis. "Back away from him!" Astrid growled but Arvid laughs. "Good instincts... for a royal." Before she can react, he pulls a dagger out of his sleeve and throws it, cutting her hand and causing her to drop the sword.

"Don't point a sword at me, little girl. Not unless you are planning to stick it in me." Arvid smirked. "And you are welcome... for showing you a taste of what is to come. Maybe you will take my offer, foolish young man?"

"Never!" Taramis growled.

"I hope little girls are ready to see your head rolling by their feet," Arvid smirked. "I will make sure they got a good spot."

"That won't happen!" Astrid growled.

"And how will you stop it? By letting someone else die for you?! You rulers are all the same!" Arvid shouted. "That is why my men and I bow to no one!"

"Astrid, pay him no mind. He can't possibly understand the weight of ruling an empire!" Taramis said, frowning.

"No, Taramis. He is right!" Astrid said with a smile.

"I am?" Arvid asked shocked. "Yes, you are. I can't sit safely by while others fight for me. I never did that. If I am going to rule again, it won't be because someone handed me a crown. It will be because I have earned my place on the throne, that was handed me by my family, through blood and steel. So you see, I won't be like other rulers. I can't be like other rulers. If I am going to be the Empress that the people fight for again... I must prove that I am strong enough to deserve their loyalty. And that starts now."

"What are you saying?" Taramis asked.

"I will fight Arvid myself!" Astrid said determined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I want to wish you a happy new year and I hope that everyone will have a great time this year. I also want to thank you all for your support in 2017 and I can't wait for all the new chapters in 2018! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Astrid, Heather, and Taramis were being held captive by a band of mercenaries. Defeating their leader, Arvid, is their only way out.

"I can't let you fight for me. It goes against everything I believe in!" Taramis protested while he paced in front of two women.

"Well, I can't let you fight for me. It goes against what I need to become." Astrid said. She looked at her sword and then at Taramis. "So, what is it going to be, Taramis? I fight and become the Empress, again, you have trained me to be..." She saw that Taramis was already in her palm. "Or you fight and, no matter the outcome, I never amount to anything, ever again."

"Hel. You are not going to bend are you?" Taramis groaned and looked at her. Astrid just shook her head and said no. Taramis sighed. "Then let's get you fight-ready."

Taramis then walks her through a training exercise while they discussed her upcoming duel.

"Okay, Astrid, quick question," Taramis said. "What have you noticed about Arvid that will help in this fight?"

"He fights dirty," Astrid answered without thinking. "He knocked you down by tripping you when the two of you weren't even fighting."

"Very good," Taramis said with a smile. "Fighting him won't be like sparring against the monks at the monastery or against Alvin's soldiers. Not only will he fight dirty, but he will fight to kill."

* * *

Hiccup and Risa are in Hiccup's room reviewing the rescue plan.

"You are sure you can incapacitate the guards?" Hiccup asked and she nodded. "They are always demanding a wine with their dinner. It will hardly be suspicious for me to give it to them."

"And you said you have got a few casks of particularly flavorful wine?" Hiccup again asked. "Yes. They will never taste the sleeping powder. And with the way those two drink, they will be out before nightfall."

"How flavorful is this wine?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment. Risa smiled and pulled out the bottle. "I brought some of the wine with me. Would you like a taste? I promise, there is no sleeping powder in it yet."

Hiccup, however, shook his head. "No, thanks. I need to stay sharp." Risa smiled again and put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Always so responsible. That is what I like about you." Suddenly a terrible terror screeched and Risa laughed. "Oh, Starky, are we not paying enough attention to you?" She asked and strokes Starky's scales and he preens under the attention, nipping affectionately at her fingertips.

"You know that I knew about you long before you showed up in that damn castle?" Risa spoke, breaking up the silence. "Yes. Maybe? NO." Hiccup sarcastically said. He was in no mood for this kind of talks. He needed to get that monk out of dungeons. Risa blushed at his tone but she continued. "I knew there was something special about you then. You are so strong, yet also so gentle. And while others are cruel, you are like a star between them."

"Risa..." Hiccup said with a warning tone.

"I... I love you, Hiccup. If I am being honest, I have been in love with you, since I first met you in the hall." Risa said blushing and Hiccup sighed finally looking at her.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek, Risa. Besides that, my heart belongs to someone else. And you know that." Hiccup said looking directly into her eyes. In that moment, the door leading into his room opened and Terek walks into an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I am late..." Terek said but he stopped as he noticed that silence. "What is going on?" Risa was blushing furiously and then she runs past her brother, out of the room.

"What happened?" Terek asked, shocked but Hiccup just shooked his head. "Forget about it."

* * *

It was the night before the duel.

"Taramis, Astrid, Heather... Are you awake in there?" Fishlegs silently said and peeked his head inside the tent.

"Even if I weren't fighting a trained killer in the morning, I doubt I would get any sleep on this rock-hard slab." Astrid huffed and both Taramis and Heather chuckled.

Fishlegs entered the tent, his face down. "I... I had to see you."

"We don't have much use for words right now, Fishlegs. You have already made it very clear where you stand." Taramis said crossing his arms.

"That is just it. What happened after that castle. How the war ended. It is also my fault." Fishlegs said looking down. "I think that I also can for the death of Ruff and Tuff. I couldn't save them..." The trio looked at him in bewilderment. Were the twins dead? No, that could not be happening. Fishlegs face then hardened as he looked at them. "And I don't want to see Astrid die too. At least I can prevent that. At least I can save grandaughter of Finn Hofferson."

"What are you saying?" Astrid asked.

"I don't care if they find out and string me up. I have come to free you." Fishlegs said. "The guards on the watch are loyal to me. Now get out of here and don't look back!"

"You think that I am going to run?" Astrid asked in bewilderment.

"You need to!" Fishlegs insisted. "You can't beat Arvid. He is too good! Go now, and live!"

Astrid sighed and looked at him. "Fishlegs, too much is at stake for the entire kingdom. This is bigger than this one duel. The realm needs its rightful ruler. We have suffered under Agnar's tyranny for too long. I aim to lead an army against Prince Asger. If I run from some mercenary, who will follow me?" Her face hardened as she said last words. "I am not running!"

Fishlegs's face faded. "There is no convincing you, is there?"

"Not a chance," Astrid said with determination on her face.

"You remind me you grandfather a lot. I always loved to read his books which you gave me." Fishlegs said sitting down on the chair. "He was a cunning strategist and as determined as any warrior. Did you read his notes about the Battle of Endersforge? The uprising against him?"

Everyone looked at him in shock. Clearly, no one knew about any uprising, anyone except Astrid. Fishlegs then started the story.

"Well, after the battle with the Blood Empire, some were not happy about it. When Finn made Hiccup a lord a lot of people disagreed. And he had to decide what to do about them. The nobles of Endersforge have rallied a fighting force against him. Finn was at first surprised. He thought that they were all talk. His generals wanted to ride out and put them down once and for all. But Finn refused that. When his Generals asked him why, he said that they want war, and he is not going to give it to them. His generals were also surprised that he wanted to let them come to the walls, they knew that they were impenetrable, but still. But Finn, in his head, had a great plan. With their entire army in front of Voxaston's walls, their homeland was completely undefended. Finn sent his army there with only one objective. Provide the families of the soldiers with everything they needed. And when the men learned that, they refused to fight. Just how Finn expected. The soldiers refused to fight someone who could easily kill their families but instead provided them everything they needed." Fishlegs finished his story and trio were looking at him. He let a small smile creep to his face. He missed this. He missed his friends. "And that is how the Endersforge nobility lost their land." He smiled more and looked at Astrid.

"Your grandfather handled it quietly. He parcelled out the land to the knights and soldiers who served him most loyally. He even forgave the rebels and let them live. Most people in the empire never even knew there was a rebellion. Especially, Hiccup the First and his family."

Astrid scratched her chin. "I know why he kept it a secret..." She got Fishlegs excitement and she wanted to do just that. She almost smiled that her plan was working.

"Yes, so please, enlighten me," Fishlegs said with the same excitement, they saw in the castle.

"He kept it a secret because she didn't want to fuel the rebellion," Astrid said with a small smile. "This was words from his diary, 'Rebellion incites further rebellion. If we made martyrs of them, there would only be more rebels.'"

"But anyway, if you are refusing to leave, I should go and let you all rest," Fihlegs said and made his way out. But then he halted and turned back to Astrid. "Astrid... I..." Fishlegs started but then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, against Arvid... I have seen him fight dozens of duels. I know how he kills. I don't want to see you end up dead. Your greatest advantage will be that he is overconfident. He thinks you will be an easy kill. Use that against him."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked as she sensed an ulterior motive from Fishlegs. "He won't be as cautious against you as he would be against another opponent, like Taramis. Let him think he has won, and he will forget to keep his guard up."

An amused smile went to Astrid's face. "So let him get as close to killing me as I can without actually letting him do it? Yeah, why not that should be easy."

"You were not with Hiccup for two years, yet still his sass is rubbing off on you," Taramis said with a smile and they laughed. When Fishlegs stopped laughing he looked back at Astrid. "Anyway, unfortunately, yes, you need to do just that."

"And here I thought this might be a little difficult..." Astrid said as she shook her head.

"Good luck tomorrow, Astrid," Fishlegs said before quickly leaving the tent. "Sounds like I will need it." Astrid sighed but she smiled when Heather put her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Back at Voxaston empire, Hiccup is preparing to break the captive monk out of his cell.

"I will go down first and give the guards their meal," Risa said to Hiccup and Terek. "Once they have had the wine, we should be ready to act."

"Agreed." Hiccup said, nodding. Risa travels down the stairs and in that moment Terek spoke up. "You know, Risa told me what happened. That you turned her down." Hiccup looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "I am kind of glad that you turned her down. Because, well, you don't go after your best friend's sister."

"Terek, listen, we have got more important problems right now." Hiccup said and Terek's face went red. "You... You are right." In that moment, Hiccup sees Risa wave them forward.

"It is now or never." Hiccup said and went after Risa.

"They are out, but I can't say how long they will sleep. Just hurry." Risa said and Hiccup with Terek runs to the monk's cell while Risa stands watch.

"You came... I didn't think you would." The monk said as he saw them. Hiccup grabs the keys off one of the slumbering guards. "I told you... we are going to save you."

Suddenly, Terek spoke up. "Which one of these keys is the right one? They all look the same!" Hiccup looked at the keys and he saw five keys. He tried the first key but it didn't work. He knew that the time was running out, so he told a quick prayer as he tried random key, and it works! The cell door swings open and Hiccup with Terek rush in and gesture to the monk. "Come on, up you go!" Terek said as they helped him stand up.

"Can you walk?" Hiccup asked and monk shakily nodded. "I...I think so." Looping the monk's good arm around Hiccup's shoulders, Hiccup helps him hobble forward.

Suddenly, they heard Risa. "Baril is coming! Hurry!"

"Go, Risa! Get out of here!" Terek told her and she flees. Hiccup and Terek hobble with the monk as quickly as they can.

"We are not going to make it," Terek said, his face down. Hiccup could hear Baril's footsteps pad towards hem from up the stairs.

"What is this? What the hel has happened to these guards?!" Suddenly, Baril shouted. He throws the door to the dungeon open and Hiccup feels panic... and anger.

"Gods! We are doomed! We need a miracle." Terek said looking at Hiccup with despair in his eyes. Fire and rage burn inside Hiccup. Hiccup focuses the fire and let it go. A torch by the stairway explodes into a wall of flame, completely blocking the doorway off and on the other side, Beril screams. "What is this!" He screamed, shocked and afraid.

"Quick, the other way!" Terek said, taking the opportunity. While Baril beats the flames out of his robes, Hiccup, the monk, and Terek escape through the dungeon's back door. They don't stop until they reach the castle's far wall, helping the monk towards the exit.

"There. You are free." Hiccup said out of breath.

"Thank you. Thank you. You have my eternal gratitude. I owe you my life!" The monk said, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"It was the least we could do." Hiccup said with a smile.

"You could have let me die. You did a great deal more than that." The monk said back with a smile. "A seed planted today provides fruit tomorrow. You use your strength and bravery for justice. I pray that your courage will be rewarded. I saw the markings on you the first time we met. And then tonight..."

"Tonight? You mean with the fire?" Hiccup asked and the monk nodded. "Now I am certain. Please take this as a token of my gratitude. It will help you." The monk reaches into his tunic and takes out a small amulet. It was fang-shaped amulet which emitted a red light but when Hiccup took the amulet into his palm, it started to glow with violet colour.

"As I thought..." The monk said and Hiccup looked at him in bewilderment. "What's this?"

"It will help you in desperate times. Hopefully, you will never need it. Goodbye, my young friends." The monk said and leaves. Hiccup looks at the amulet in his hand... and remembered the fire. "That was... strange," Hiccup muttered and then he saw that Terek stares at him like he doesn't recognize him.

"What... what was that, Hiccup? Your hands... the fire..." Terek said and Hiccup could see that he was a bit scared. "I don't know what is happening to me." Hiccup said truthfully.

"That was just like in those books Ma used to read to me," Terek said and now Hiccup could see something different. Was that, excitement? "There were stories of an ancient people who could do all kinds of magical things with fire. They could even control dragons! I never believed in them but now... well, looks like I am friends with one."

"Whatever this is, no one can know about it, Terek. We are already suspicious. I have feeling that my father is starting to recognize me, even though my eyepatch and different colour of my hair. And also if anybody found out how different I am from them, I would be their escape goat." When he saw Terek's surprised look he continued. "Everyone is not as accepting as you. Most would want me dead for this."

When Hiccup finished, Terek smiled. "Hey, you can trust me to keep this secret."

"That means a lot to me, brother," Hiccup said with a smile. But then Terek frowned. "Does Risa know?"

"Not yet and please don't tell her." Hiccup said and Terek sighed. "I won't, but you will have to, especially considering how she feels about you."

"Terek as I have already said to her. It is but a shadow and a thought that she loves and I cannot give her what she is looking for. I already gave that to someone else." Hiccup said and Terek shook his head. "I know and she is my only sister. The least you can do is be honest with her about who you are."

Hiccup nodded. "I will. I am just not sure how to do that when I barely understand what is happening myself."

"I don't care how you do it... as long as you do it soon."

Later, in Hiccup's room, Terek, Risa and Hiccup are talking.

"What is that you have there, Hiccup?" Risa asked as she noticed the amulet.

"It is some kind of amulet..." Hiccup said as he looked at his neck. "A parting gift from the monk."

"So, what happens now?" Risa asked as she looked at two boys.

"We don't stop." Hiccup said determinedly. "We don't give up. No one is safe as long as Prince Asger runs this castle."

"Then it is time to end his reign!" Terek said and they nodded.

* * *

The next morning at sunrise, in mercenary camp, all the mercenaries and ex-soldiers gather around for the duel.

"Remember your training," Taramis said to Astrid and she looked at him. "Thank you, Taramis. I hope that I was a good student and I won't let you down."

"When I look at the woman you have grown into..." Taramis said with a soft smile. "My Empress, you couldn't possibly let me down. Only if you would let that brute kill you. So be careful." Taramis joked and it worked, Astrid chuckled a little.

"You babies done blubbering?" Arvid shouted at them with a big smirk. "Because I am itching to find out what it feels like to kill an Empress. I bet you still bleed red."

Suddenly, Amelia went towards Astrid, Heather and Taramis, her head down, rubbing her arm.

"Too bad it had to come to this, Astrid. I was actually starting to like you... but no one beats Arvid."

Astrid suddenly laughed and Amelia looks at her. "You can buy me a drink after I win," Astrid said with smile and Amelia smiled back. "Cocky." But then her face faded. "You are starting to make me regret betting against you."

And now Astrid was one, whose smile faded. "You bet against me?"

"No offence..." Amelia said, rubbing her arm even more. "It's easy money. I mean that you have no idea, how hard it is to be a mercenary. Even if the odds are stacked against you. And I mean really, against you."

"That is enough of that talk." Suddenly, Taramis steps in.

"Astrid, are you ready?" Fishlegs asked as he came to them.

"I am ready, as I will ever be," Astrid said, her face cold.

"The rules are simple. The first to surrender or became incapacitated is the loser, and his or her life is forfeit." Fishlegs explained to everyone.

"If Astrid wins, she, Heather and Taramis are free to go," Fishlegs said and Arvid snorted but Fishlegs just continued. "If Arvid wins, he gets to hand her over to Prince Asger and collect the price on her head on behalf of the company."

Astrid and Arvid entered the duel ring. "And now, let the duel... begin," Fishlegs said. The mercenaries cheer and shout as Astrid and Arvid circle each other.

Arvid taunts her, a pair of massive battle axes in his hands. "Don't worry, little girl. I will make this quick."

When Taramis saw his battle axes he knew that Astrid's sword will be no match for them. As if Astrid read his mind, she said. "I can do it. I have to. For Hiccup." And as she mentioned his name, her expression turned into a cold one. She then smirks and whirled her sword in the air. "I see you picked the largest axes in the realm. One wonders what you must be compensating for."

As Astrid expected, it pissed Arvid off. "I will start by cutting out your tongue!" He shouted and lunges at her in reckless anger. Astrid deftly sidestep, letting Arvid stumble past her, off-balance. Laughter ripples through the crowd.

Arvid was red from the anger as he turned to Astrid. "I am going to enjoy killing you." He bellows and storms at her, axes high over his head but Astrid was ready. She throws herself backwards out of range, rolling over her shoulder just as Arvid's axe buries in the earth where she had stood. He growls and tries to pull his axe free, but it's stuck. Astrid takes the opportunity to bring her sword down on him, battering his armor. She moves to swing again, but Arvid parries her with his other axe. He finally pulls free from the ground. Astrid dodge in a circle, Arvid pursues her, but stumbles.

Off-balance, he awkwardly lands on his knee, facing away from Astrid. She close in to strike at his back while he is down, but then in a flash, Taramis's warning echoes in her memory...

She recalls Taramis's warning about Arvid fighting dirty and brings up her arm to cover her face, just as Arvid spins and throws a handful of dust at her. Her arm keeps it from blinding her.

"No!" Arvid shouted while Astrid with clear vision, slash her sword at his outstretched hand, hacking off two of his fingers. Arvid shouted from pain and she could see the crowd wincing. It didn't take long for him to launch to his feet, charging at her, and ignoring the pain. He lashes at her again, his full strength behind the blow. His massive axe knocks the sword from her hand.

"No..." Astrid said as he gets between her and her sword. The noise from the crowd builds to a roar.

"You put up a good fight, Astrid," Amelia said as she saw that this was the end of the young Empress.

"Time to die, little girl!" Arvid said as he slowly went to her. Astrid suddenly runs to the side and dive for her sword. Arvid swings at her head, but she rolls to the side, dodging Arvid's blow. Arvid heaves his axes up, getting ready for another attack, but she has a split of a second to act. Astrid dives for the sword and her hand closes around the hilt just as Arvid turns to her.

"So you got your sword back. But you are still no match for me!" Arvid said as he twirled his axes. "You fight like a noble. I fight like an animal."

"Two can fight dirty..." Astrid growls at him. Arvid swings hard, his axes humming through the air, but Astrid ducks the blade and pops back up. With lightning quickness, she shoots her head forward, jabbing him in the eyes. He stumbles back, clutching at his face. While he is stunned, Astrid hammers him with three quick strikes and he grunts in pain.

"Gch... In another life, you would have made a good mercenary."Arvid growled and glared at her.

"If there is one thing I have learned in this life, it is that honor is dead," Astrid said and in corner of her eye she saw that Taramis winced and Heather clutched his hand. She knew that it hit Taramis more then Arvid in front of her.

"On that, we agree. Now it is time for you to join honor in the grave." Arvid said and glares at her, bleeding heavily from the wounds she opened. "You think you have won, but you don't know anything about being in a real fight. Your fairy tale ends here." He summons the last of his strength and unleashes a final onslaught. Astrid weather the storm until Arvid howls and slams a massive boot into her chest. She falls backwards, tumbling to the ground. The crowd grows excited, sensing the fight's end drawing near. Taramis suddenly calls to Astrid. "Make his weakness your strength!"

Arvid grins with arrogance as she struggles to push herself up on all fours. "And so the legend of the little empress comes to a bloody end."

Unbeknown to him, Astrid was smirking. She didn't move, staying on all fours, making a show of her exhaustion. Arvid saunters towards her. His colossal boots come to a stop right before her. "This is goodbye, little girl."

"You are right about that." Astrid in that moment snatch her sword and stab upward, slipping it just under Arvid's breastplate. He teeters backwards, stunned. "I don't believe it."

He drops to his knees, while Astrid stands up, brushing her hair from her face. "Give up, Arvid. You have lost."

"Astrid, what will you do with him? His fate is in your hands." Fishlegs said, coming to stand next to her.

Astrid thought about killing him. It would be the easiest and most satisfying thing to do. But then she remembered at Hiccup and she smiled. "Join me, Arvid, and live." She said and everyone was surprised by that.

"You are not going to kill me?" Arvid asked, clearly shocked as rest of the mercenaries. "You are not my enemy. King Agnar of Berk is. And if I am going to attack the most powerful warlord in the Kingdoms, I will need a man like you at my side. One man once told me that what we see first is not always true. While I was looking at you, I saw that beyond everything, you care for your mercenaries, you wanted to leave them like kings so they don't need to fight for their lives. If you would visit the Outcast kingdom after I defeated Alvin, you would see that I gave his men a second chance. And now I am giving it to you. Will you fight for me? Kill for me? Die for me?"

Arvid was looking at her, clutching his wounds and after a moment he finally breath out. "I... I will. My Empress. If my future is mine, then I pledge it to you. My axes are yours." He then smirked and added. "About time we had a real battle worth fighting for."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked surprised. "Taking that bastard Agnar down will be a story worth telling."

"I never would have believed it." Fishlegs said surprised and overjoyed Heather and Taramis runs to her. Heather hugged her and when she releases her, Taramis clasps her hand. "Astrid, I am as proud as any brother could be. You have won our freedom and our lives."

"Which is obviously better than the alternative, but what we need now is an army," Astrid said and she raised her hand, calling for silence from the crowd.

"Mercenaries... Former soldiers... head me!" Astrid shouted on top of her lungs and her voice was carried away by the wind. Everyone suddenly fell silent and listened to her.

"I know you have a saying, the strong lead. I have proven my strength. Let me lead you! I know you fight for money... but now I am asking you to fight for something greater. Fight for a ruler who fights alongside you! Put a ruler on the throne who will lead the charge. A ruler who knows what it means to bleed besides you. I am unlike any Empress who has ever sat on a throne. I will win my throne in blood and battle. Former Voxaston soldiers, tell them the stories ho I fought alongside you when we liberated the Outcasts. Also now is the time to regain your honor. Fulfill your promises. Defeat the enemy you have hidden from for so long."

"We are with you!" Voxaston soldiers shouted. "Down with Berkians tyrants!"

"Hear! Hear!" Hoark shouted.

"You have our swords. But the mercenaries who follow Arvid won't be as easy to convince." Fishlegs said with a smile. "Thank you, Fishlegs," Astrid said back with a smile and then she continued. "Mercenaries... help me take the crown back from my enemies, and I promise you glory and honor. We will write history together. When children hear tales, this is the one they will beg for. We will be the heroes who freed this land from Agnar's oppression and cruelty. We will be the ones who restored glory and justice to our people."

"Heroes, eh? Sounds good to me! They always have free drinks!" Arvid said and turned to his men. "Who is with me?" The mercenaries cheer and Taramis looked at Heather. "It looks like the entire mercenary force will join us."

"Thank you to those who pledge to fight at my side," Astrid said. "Together, we will save this empire. I know it."

The former Voxaston soldiers applaud, Fishlegs, Heather and Taramis join them.

"Taking down Arvid, rallying the troops... not bad for a fallen Empress," Fishlegs said a moment later.

"She is not a fallen empress anymore, Fishlegs. She is our rightful Empress." Taramis said with smile and Astrid smiled back. Nothing will going to stop them now.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Voxaston...

"The scouts that spotted Astrid are following her as we speak, Prince Asger," Stoick said, his helmet in his arm. "They have confirmed that she is with a group of mercenaries in the grassland. They also confirmed that Hiccup is nowhere close to her."

"Good. Very good." Asger said with a smirk, his hands beneath his chin.

"Should I send word for them to apprehend her?" Stoick asked and he shook his head. "No. Not yet. I have got something special in mind for her this time."

"As for Hiccup?" Stoick asked and Asger just waved his hand. "As for Hiccup, he is probably somewhere lying dead and if not, well, if we will catch his Empress, he will show up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! How it is going? All good I hope. :) I don't know how many of you are also reading my other story For the Yeas to Come, but I explained there my long absence, so if you want to know what was happening just go to the last chapter of that story and everything is explained in A/N. To those who caught up that I used something from two games and one film/book so far. One was android game Choices (never finished that game by the way, to many microtransactions for my taste) and another one was Dragon Age Inquisition. And as for a film/book birthplace of modern fantasy LOTR. I was curious how many of you will notice those things, so let me congratulate you all who got it right. :D So I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter as a lot of things will go down... by the way if someone is interested in beta-reading, I would love to have a "partner in crime" who can point out some of my stupid mistakes :D Soooo, until next time, guys!**

* * *

"So, what is the next step?" Fishlegs asked Astrid as they were in his tent along with her group and Arvid.

"Well, I didn't plan to get so far," Astrid said honestly and Heather chuckled. "Of course not, but Taramis here sure knows something," Heather said and everyone turned to Taramis who had a frown on his face and was scratching his chin. He, however, was not listening to them, so it took quite a while to notice the stares.

"Is that boy working?" Arvid said as he waved his hand in front of Taramis. Taramis quickly grabbed Arvid's hand and twisted it. Arvid squealed a little as his face shrunk in pain.

"Don't test my patience..." Taramis growled. If it would be up to him, he would see Arvid dead.

"Taramis..." Astrid reprimands him and he quickly releases him. Arvid retreats his hand and glared at Taramis. He ignored him as he sighs.

"Now, when we have an army, we need food for their bellies and gold so we can arm them. And as you all know that is something we don't have at the moment." Taramis said and Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at him. "At the moment?"

When he pointed that out Taramis started to shake. Heather was the only one who noticed that.

"There is only one woman who can provide those things to us. Only one woman who is not afraid of Asger or his father." Taramis said his hand trembling.

"You want to ask your aunt to help us? Are you mad? Just remember what she did to you!" Heather immediately shouted. "She is crazy madwoman!"

Astrid frowned as she barely remembered Taramis's aunt. She never blessed the relationship between Taramis's parents and she made it quite clear. Especially to Taramis, cause she was one of the main factors of the misery in his life.

"It doesn't matter, Heather. Only she can help us. However, her palace never joined any conflict in the mainland. I am afraid that she will not be looking forward to helping us." Taramis said and Arvid coughed.

"Are we talking about The Golden Queen?" He asked and Taramis nodded. "Yes, Arvid."

"Golden Queen?" Astrid asked and Heather answered. "A monicker."

"Well, I had the honour to meet her one year back. She asked me to catch some thieves. She paid well, but through the dealing, she was weird. Like if she was absent-minded." Arvid said and Taramis frowned. "Strange..."

"Fine, we will pay her a visit," Astrid said as she looks at others. "We are leaving in the morning. Arvid, Fishlegs you will go with us and both of you will take several soldiers. We will see if that woman has a heart."

* * *

"So what now?" Terek asked while he was petting Starky. His sister was next to him and Taramis was writing a letter to Astrid. "Right now, we need to warn her that Asger is planning something. It will give enough information for Taramis to watch everything out of ordinary." He finished the letter and whistles to Starky. He jumped out of Terek's lap and landed on Hiccup's table. He tied the letter to his leg and picked him up, looking into his green eyes. "Find Astrid and gave it to her, okay?" He said and the siblings could swear that he nodded. He went to the window and send him on his journey.

"Now, we will just wait until Asger..." Hiccup said but then his heart jumped into his throat. Cause he watched how an arrow hit Starky and he started to fall down.

"Starky!" Hiccup shouted and ran out. Siblings quickly look out of the window, and they just saw how Starky crashed somewhere in the courtyard.

Hiccup ran towards the walls, quickly dodging the guards. When he saw the last door, he quickly opened them up. He frantically looked around as he was looking for his dragon. When he found him his heart stopped beating. Baril was standing above Starky, a twisted smile on his face and bow in his hand. He bends down and picked up the letter. Starky started to whimper and twists but Baril just put his foot on him, pinning him to the ground. Baril read the letter and his smile twisted, even more. He looked at the dragon beneath his foot and he put his weight on him. There was a loud snap and sorrowful roar which came even to Hiccup. And then... Starky went limp.

Anger rose in Hiccup's chest. Uncontrollable urge rose in his hand as he pointed his anger on Baril. Suddenly, bright purple flames emerged on both sides of Baril and immediately his clothes were a flame. Baril shouted as he started to run around. "What!? Stop! No! Make it stop!"

Hiccup quickly looked at his hands and the soft flame was dancing between his fingers. Hiccup closed his hands, suddenly afraid of what he had done. The flames on his hand disappeared and he looked at Baril. The flames on his clothes turned into a normal colour and he quickly jumped into the small fountain, effectively putting out the fire on his clothes. Hiccup watched as he crawled out of the fountain, guards rushing to him. He pushed them away from him as he stood there, his clothes burned, his hair and head too, while blood was rushing from several places on his head.

"I will get you! You hear me!" He shouted as powerful as he could. "I will get, whoever you are! And then you will pay!"

Hiccup gulped as he crouches down and slowly he went back to his room.

* * *

"What happened? We heard screams." Both siblings asked when Hiccup closed the door. Hiccup didn't answer them, he just went to his bed and slumped down.

"Get out..." Hiccup weakly said as he lied down.

"Hiccup, we surely can..." Risa tried to say but Hiccup interrupted her. "I said GET OUT!" He shouted, tears in his eyes. The siblings nodded and went out, hurt visible on their faces. Hiccup turned around and started to cry. He cried and sobbed into his bed till he didn't fell asleep from exhaustion.

Later that day, he woke up because of the loud knocks on his door. He stood up and went to the door to open them. He, however, didn't expect guards waiting for him.

"Prince Asger wants everyone in the Throne room. Move it!" One guard shouted and Hiccup nodded. He went out and soon more and more servants were around him.

"Valerian! What have you gotten yourself into!" Mera said as she came to him.

"Nothing, mother..." Hiccup said keeping up the act.

"Your siblings came into the room, sadness in their eyes and now this," Mera said and then she whispered. "I informed Cami and her employer that something went wrong. If something happens, take care of my children."

Hiccup looked at her but before she questioned what she meant they were already in the throne room. Terek and Risa found them but they didn't say anything about Hiccup's outburst.

"We have a traitor, amidst our ranks," Asger said as he scanned the crowd, Stoick standing next to him like a stone guardian. Suddenly, Baril emerged from behind the throne, his face covered in burns.

"Step up or I will start killing you one by one, till someone will not say the truth!" Baril growled and the fear shook through everyone.

Suddenly, one woman was picked by the guards and sword was pressed to her neck.

"Well?" Baril asked as he looked around. Hiccup took a step forward. He will turn in. Nobody deserves to die in his stead.

"I love you, my children..." Mera said and before she made her way forward shouting. "Stop! I did it!"

Her children were now stunned, horror on their face. Hiccup made another step forward but he found dagger pressed to his back, so he stopped.

"Hiccup Haddock, stay calm and think before you act." There was a whisper in his ear and his eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"And what exactly you did?" Baril growled but Mera stood there without an inch of fear.

"I was sending messages to the rightful Empress of Voxaston Empire, through the small dragon." She said and gasps sound through the throne room.

"She is not an empress and Voxaston empire no longer exists!" Asger angrily shouted, but Mera just laughed. "Your wish."

"Kill that traitor!" Asger shouted on Stoick. Stoick took out his sword and pointed it at the woman.

"Stoick the Vast ready to kill an innocent and defenceless woman. I wonder... What would Valka think." Stoick staggered back at her words and Hiccup saw... Was that horror on his face?

"Stoick, kill her!" Asger shouted, but there was a waiver in his voice. If his father would find out that he allowed Stoick to have doubts... He could already see his fury. He quickly nodded to Baril and he killed her without a second thought.

"Mother!" Both siblings shouted as she fell to the ground, dagger in her heart.

"Make sure that her sacrifice will not be wain." The woman behind him said and then that dagger retreated. He quickly turned around but she wasn't behind him. He frowned. What was she planning? He looked back at Stoick who was now walking next to Asger, who was speaking something to him, Baril behind them.

Siblings were crying next to their dead mother and Hiccup was feeling the flames licking his palms. He felt like if that fire was consuming him. And he knew that he didn't like any of this.

* * *

A few days later, Snotlout was sitting in Gobber's forge, bored like hel. His father was now a Duke of Berkian kingdom. As soon as he got on the throne he didn't allow Snotlout to enter the army nor to do anything else. When King Agnar "united" the kingdoms, by taking over the Voxaston empire, he also commandeered the whole army of his new "empire".

Gobber was hammering on a piece of metal while Snotlout was carving a piece of wood.

"I know how to get to the forge, dammit!" There were shouts outside the door and both have turned their heads towards the door. The door opened and the first man who entered was King Dagur and right after him, went General Eret, who stayed here as a military advisor for Spitelout.

When the door closed Snotlout asked. "Is it safe?

Both men nodded and he breathed out. "Any news?"

"Empress Astrid and her envoy are still kicking and by looks of it she is gathering a fighting force." Dagur started and Eret continued. "As for Hiccup, nobody knows where he is. Scouts said that Hiccup is not with the Empress so that means his current whereabouts are still unknown. Also, there was a huge confrontation in Hofferson city. Baril managed to shot down a small dragon and he found a letter on its leg directed to Astrid Hofferson by name. What is more, one woman confessed to the crime and Asger ordered Stoick to kill her, but he refused. Also, there is a rumour that Baril caught on fire when he killed that dragon and that he was left with a lot of scars from burns."

"Wait a minute, by the name? And dragon? Was that woman originally from Voxaston?" Snotlout asked and Eret smiled as he shook his head. "No, and I see that you are finally using that head of yours."

"But that means that Hiccup is still in the castle!" Snotlout exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Again, correct. He must be good when he manages to hide his presence from his own father. And because of that, I am going to Hofferson city." Eret said and they looked at him.

"Wait, Spitelout is sending you away?" Gobber asked and Eret nodded. "I suggested that it would be good for Stoick to see someone who knows him as good as I. And he agreed. I could see that even Spitelout was afraid of Stoick starting to question their orders. And on the official record, I will be escorting Dagur there. So while I will be there, I will try to find Hiccup and promise him my support and yours too, if you are willing."

"Of course you can promise our support, too!" Gobber said as he shook his hook.

"And tell him that we can't wait to meet him again." Snotlout said and Eret smiled as he placed his hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the city. Some people knew who he was while others were ignoring him or glaring at him. Anger's rule placed a lot of hatred and mistrust into the hearts of the people. He hoped that when Astrid will return, that she will manage to repair the damage Anger inflicted. Something fell wrong, however. There was unusually quiet at the palace. He was not able to spy on Asger so he had no idea what was happening. Add to that he wondered why was she playing trick with him. She stopped him to give himself in and then she disappears? He saved her when he was a little. She could at least repay the favour.

Later he arrived to back to his room and he found Risa sitting there, her eyes red and tears still present on her face.

"I am so sorry, Risa..." Hiccup said his head down. "It is all my fault."

Risa sniffed and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. We all knew what will be the cost of hiding you."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Hiccup opened it. Terek marched in looking quite angry.

"What are you doing here, Risa?" Terek said and Risa looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? He killed our mother!" Terek shouted and pointed on Hiccup.

"Terek, I..." Hiccup tried but Terek interrupted him. "Shut up, Hiccup. Just be quiet." Hiccup and Risa were taken back by his outburst.

"Risa, get out of here, now!" Terek turned to her anger burning in his eyes.

"You will not boss me around, brother. I am much older than you!" Risa said back as she stood up.

"Boss you around?! I want to protect you! Since our mother is dead, only because of him, I will do everything I can to protect you! And the first thing is that you will no longer meet with him!" Terek said his glare burning with hatred. Hiccup was more than shocked. He was such an innocent boy. Only now Hiccup understood that the boy in front of him never understood the consequences of his actions. Risa started to cry and ran out of the room.

"I will not turn you in because of the respect my mother had for you... I had for you..." Terek said his glare fading. "But if you will ever come close to my family, to my sister especially... I will not hesitate even for a second to tell your father who you really are." With that, he went away and closed the door behind him with a thud.

Hiccup sit down on his bed trying to ignore the fire blossoming in his chest. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his chest and Hiccup struggled as he tried to draw a breath. He fell down from the bed to his knees as he struggled with pain. He fell to down on his back, his breath rapid as he couldn't draw a deep breath. Suddenly, everything around him darkens as the pain starts to be unbearable.

* * *

Astrid and her envoy arrived at the gates of the Golden Queen's Palace. It was not surprising that the Golden Queen's palace was positioned deep in the mountain range. That was the main reason for their wealth. And also what can be a better defence then mountain all around the palace.

"Nice palace." Amelia whistled as the golden palace was in front of them. Astrid chuckled. "Do you ever think about anything else than gold?"

"Nope," Amelia said and Arvid laughed. "That's what I like about you!"

"What to expect from the band of mercenaries," Hoark said and Amelia snorted. "As if you were not part of our group a few days back."

"Enough of that!" Fishlegs growled as he noticed that Taramis froze few feet in front of them. Heather took a deep breath and walked towards him. She came to a stop next to him and hugged him. He forcefully hugged her back but she didn't say a word about that. Instead, she was whispering soothing words to his ear.

"What's wrong with him?" Amelia asked. "I told you that he has a history with the golden queen," Arvid said as he frowned. "But it must be something terrible when he makes such a fuss about it."

"If you would be in his shoes, you would make a fuss about it too," Astrid said and went towards the couple.

"So what happened to him?" Amelia asked and everyone turned to Fishlegs for answers. He sighed and said. "He was born out of wedlock. Soon after his birth, his father died. He only had his mother and her sister. Her sister, however, never forgive her for throwing away her dignity and family name. She was a royalty. And she threw that away because of a peasant. Those were the words of the Golden Queen. Shortly after Taramis's six birthdays, his mother died. He was a homeless child with no family to speak of because his own aunt kicked him into the mud. He was tolerated at the palace because he was a good friend of Astrid and Heather. Both families took him in for a short time, but that didn't stop others to mistreat him. Astrid's and Heather's parents later decided that they will give him to the Voxaston monks. His life got a little better from that point, but mostly it still sucked. Until he saved Astrid's and Heather's parent from an ambush planned by the Outcast. He then earned Silver Wings of Valor at the age of twelve. He gained some respect but not enough for some. Only when Astrid became Empress and made him a lord, everyone stopped to pester him."

"Let's continue everyone!" Taramis shouted when Heather released him. "Let's announce our arrival to the guards."

After a moment of walking, they arrived at the gate, guards standing in front of that big golden gate. "Halt! Who goes there!" One of the guards shouted as they crossed the gate with their spears. They could see that there were two guarding towers behind the gate and three soldiers with bows on both towers.

"Taramis Rutherford," Taramis said and both guards gapped at him. "You are still alive?" One of them said and then they looked at others. "I am here to see my aunt." Taramis continued when guards regained their postures. "And who are the others?" The second guard asked and Taramis answered. "This is Heather the Berserk. Sister of the King Dagur. Also Astrid Hofferson, rightful ruler of Voxaston Empire. The others are accompanying us."

"Well, this is certainly interesting. We don't see anyone wandering here in quite some time and now we had two groups almost at the same time." One of the guards said to the other one. "Yeah, it is certainly weird, but I think we should let them in. Especially since he is Taramis. If she will not like them she can still deal with them as she dealt with the previous group."

"Two groups?" Taramis whispered and to both women. "I don't like the sound of that," Astrid whispered back and Heather nodded. "Me neither."

"Fine, follow us." The guards said as they opened the gate. They lead them through the gardens of the palace and soon they saw huge door embedded in the castle itself. Taramis shuddered as the door opened. Heather saw that and she entwined her fingers with his. He looked at her and smiled. After a moment of hesitation, he smiled back as he clutched her hand tighter. They walked through the long hall and when staff noticed them, they always gasped and ran away. When the door leading to the throne hall opened and they walked through, staff and guards turned to them and gasped. Taramis was looking at the woman sitting on the throne, several council members in front of her. They turned around and when they saw him they gasped too and took several steps behind the throne. When the Queen's eyes landed on them, she didn't even blink she just sat there without a movement. The Queen was around 40 years old and has medium skin with violet eyes, long purple/red hair that fades into cooler violet. She kept her hair in a ponytail. She's dressed elegantly, having a beautiful and detailed outfit. Arvid and Amelia were first to kneel down in front of her and other followed, except for Taramis. Heather tried to drag him down by his hand but he didn't move an inch. Everyone in the hall witnessed, silent staring contest between Taramis and the golden Queen. After a long while, the Queen stood up, her hair sliding slowly down her back and stopping at the end of her knee pits. She slowly walked towards Taramis and her face was still emotionless. Everyone went stiff as she was getting closer towards Taramis, her steps were the only sound that echoed in the hall. When she was standing in front of him she slowly extended her right hand towards his head, but before she could touch him he flinched back. She retreated her hand but she was still hovering with it in the air. Then a single tear fall from her right eye, but it took Taramis by surprise.

"I remember long ago..." She softly said, averting her head as more tears stained her face. "Oh, when the sun was shining. Yes, and the stars were bright, all through the night. And the sound of your laughter, as I held you tight. So long ago, when your mother was still alive." She looked back at him, tears all over her face. Everyone in the palace was left stunned.

"Then why...?" Taramis said his own tears falling down from his eyes.

"How can I say this without breaking? How can I put it down into words? When it's almost too much for my soul alone..." The Queen said as she extended her hand towards Taramis, again. But now, he didn't react to that and she slowly put her hand on his cheek.

"I loved and I loved and I lost you. And it hurt like hell." She said and Taramis head was spinning. "Then why...?" Was again the only thing to say. Why was she so mean to him? Why did she not accept him when her mother died. Why did she leave him all alone!

"I didn't want them to know the secrets. I didn't want them to know the way I loved you. I didn't think they'd understand it. I didn't think they would accept me as their Queen if I kept you." She said and Taramis leaned into her touch.

"It was so hard..." He said, his voice filled with sadness. "I guess it was hard for you, too."

"I am sorry, Taramis. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you." She said and hugged him as much as she could. Taramis didn't hesitate to hug her back. Astrid and Heather were first who stood up again others following their lead. Heather had tears in her eyes, her hands clutched together above her chest, while Astrid was smiling and clutching her necklace in her right hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hofferson palace, Asger was breaking everything he could get his hands on. Spies he sent to the golden queen about the deal he wanted to make came back in the body bag. Quite literally, cause they were brought back by the guards patrolling the borders leading to the mountain range.

"How dare she!" He shouted as he picked up one of the vases and hurled it into the wall, nearly hitting one of the servants. Stoick was idly looking at the Asger and his blood was starting to boil. He was starting to hate this ungrateful, spoiled brath.

Suddenly, the door leading to the door opened and one of the soldiers rushed in. "Milord!" He shouted and both Asger and Stoick turned to him. "He got it! Baril caught the fire user!"

A twisted smile emerged on Asgers lips. "Immediately send for Johann! Am I understood! I want Johann here as soon as possible!" He shouted and the soldier bowed down and ran away.


End file.
